Stolen Hearts
by angkat14
Summary: COMPLETED! Botan unknowingly trespassed a famous youko thief's territory and in the middle of the twisted situation find herself to be his wife! Will she be able to steal her thief's heart? KuramaxBotan
1. Sweetsmelling Woman

Author's Note: Okay, this is my third fanfic, after my two-part The Dating Game and Ai Shiteru (on-going). This story took place in Makai, and in here it is Youko Kurama. Lastly, since I started this when I was in a very weird mood, the characters here have a tendency to be OOC. No flaming me in that part, I hope. Okay, I won't delay you anymore.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO, AS IF I HAVEN'T SAID THAT A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1: SWEET-SMELLING WOMAN  
  
  
  
"My lord, a stranger was seen roaming around your keep," Olic reported as he kneeled in front of his lord.  
  
Instantly, Youko Kurama stood up, his eyes blazing with anger. "How stupid can you get, you fool? How could he enter the gates?"  
  
Olic flinched. Youko Kurama seldom gets angry though he's always cold towards them. "No, my lord, the stranger was seen on your forest," he said, his voice still smooth, not showing any fear.  
  
"Ah, and how many are they?" Kurama said and sat down again, his elbow resting at the arms of his throne, as he massaged his temple.  
  
"Only one, sire," Olic mumbled and looked down. No doubt, the lord will get mad at them for such incompetence.  
  
"Weren't you instructed by Noriem not to call him 'sire' but only 'my lord'?" Kuronue asked as he entered the Great Hall, an apple on his hand as he walked towards Kurama. "What have we got here?" he asked Kurama.  
  
"A stranger had managed to get inside our forest," Kurama answered, irritation in his voice. "How many did you said are they?" he asked Olic again.  
  
"Only one, my lord," Olic said, correcting his previous mistake.  
  
"And you didn't manage to catch him? Are you that incompetent?" Kurama bellowed then turned to Kuronue. "Call all our guards and banish them from our territory this very instant!"  
  
"But, my lord, the stranger was a lady, we cannot possibly arrest her," Olic explained patiently.  
  
Both Kuronue and Kurama halted and turned to look at the still- kneeling Olic. "Repeat what you said," Kurama ordered authoritatively.  
  
"The stranger was a woman, sire-er, my lord," Olic said, suddenly nervous. What would the Youko do now?  
  
"Uh-huh, what do we have here now, kitsune? Probably another one of your women?" Kuronue teased.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
But Kuronue only laughed. When Kurama glared at him, he laughed harder. Being one of the assistants of Kurama and a childhood friend, he need not give proper respect to the owner of the keep. He could tease and kid him around and not receive a punishment in return. And now is no exception.  
  
"Come on, kitsune, don't be childish. You can't afford it," Kuronue teased.  
  
His ears started twitching, a sign, he's getting irritated, as he stood up and glared at his friend. "I am childish and I can damn well afford it!"  
  
"Yare, yare, so you can afford it. Why don't we just go see your woman, ne?" Kuronue said, still smiling then turned to the kneeling Olic. "Stand up and show us the way," he said and began to follow Olic as he lead the way.  
  
"When they arrived at the border of the youko's forest, there was no one to see and Olic began to feel nervous. Having the Youko Kurama got mad was bad enough but the lord and Kuronue getting mad would be like a sentence to someone's life. Good thing Reilan was out, hunting lest he'd really be dead meat.  
  
Kuronue looked at him impatiently. "Are you playing with us, Olic? We have other important things to do, you know," he said and glared at him, his eyes, oh so cold.  
  
Olic was suddenly frightened. Kuronue seldom gets angry. Among the three lords, Kuronue is the easiest to get along with. "No, sire. I swear I'm telling the truth. There was really a woman here."  
  
Olic would have smiled when he saw Kuronue calmed down but he was wrong. "Then were the hell is the damned woman?" Kuronue bellowed.  
  
"Shhh! Keep quiet," Kurama said as his ears twitched, not really caring about what's happening to Kuronue and one of his guards, Olic.  
  
But Kuronue, so mad for being played with a lesser youko, couldn't understand what's Kurama trying to do. It's not like Kurama to interrupt when he is busy training, lecturing or punishing their troops. The kitsune even liked it that way, it lessens his obligation. So he humored him by doing exactly what he said, he shut his mouth up.  
  
And when he did, a distant sound from outside their territory made him look at the kitsune who's seriously listening to the sound. Obviously, with his keen kitsune senses, he could hear better what the sound is all about.  
  
"What is it?" Kuronue asked, almost whispering so as not to interrupt the youko.  
  
"Go back to your post, Olic," Kurama said, not answering Kuronue's question that it irritated him. Olic, however, scurried away, glad to be away from his two lords.  
  
"What is it?" Kuronue asked again, a little louder this time. He will not be ignored, that he vowed.  
  
"Shhh." Was all Kurama said but Kuronue would not be ignored any longer.  
  
"What the hell is going on, kitsune? You know I can't hear a damn thing!" Kuronue snapped, his temper exploding.  
  
That's when Kurama decided to give his oh, so precious attention to his friend. "Lower your voice, will you? She might hear you," Kurama said, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"She? What are you talking about? Is it the lady is talking about?" Kuronue once again asked. He can't seem to understand the meaning of the words keep quiet.  
  
"Damn it, Kuronue! If the woman hears you, I'm going to kill you," Kurama said, exasperated.  
  
But Kuronue only smiled at him. How many times had Kurama threatened to kill him since they were young? But now, he's still alive.  
  
"You've seen her already?" he asked his lord again. It was odd that the kitsune give this woman this much curiosity.  
  
"Iie, but we're near her already," Kurama answered as he treaded a path all the while, sniffing for her scent.  
  
Kuronue was busily following his friend that when the kitsune stopped suddenly, he bumped into him. "Watch it!" Kuronue said.  
  
"Gomen," Kurama mumbled and sniffed the air again but still he refused to move.  
  
"Hey, what is it?" Kuronue asked. He hated this, it makes him feel like an invalid. So dependent with the kitsune's senses for something or someone they're looking for.  
  
"Can't you smell it?" Kurama asked as he continued to sniff the air. Oh, how lovely the scent of the woman is.  
  
"Iie. I wouldn't ask you if I could, right?" Kuronue said and looked at the kitsune's back since the latter won't even turn around when speaking to him.  
  
"She smells so good," Kurama said almost dreamily that Kuronue almost gagged.  
  
"Quit acting like that, kitsune. You look like a boy who's only beginning his puberty, " he said, mildly irritated.  
  
"But she really smells wonderful, like the spring and sunshine," Kurama said in that kind of tone again. He was easily attracted to women who really smell good. Their looks are only a bonus. And this woman, hell, he'd do anything to get her in his bed, no matter what the consequence is.  
  
"Sure, sure. So she smells good. Now you're lusting for a woman again. For all we know she looks like a witch. Oh, come on, kitsune, get over your infatuation with scents. Besides, you yourself smell good. Why don't you just go and smell yourself 'til your dying day?" Kuronue said disgustingly. He really couldn't understand why the kitsune is so crazy with a being's scent. Maybe because the smelling scent of the kitsune is so powerful. Though he could not object to the women the kitsune chose to bed, they all happen to be good-looking and sweet-smelling, this time he thinks his friend had gone too far. Imagine lusting a woman you haven't seen first, only for the mere fact that she smells good? How ridiculous!  
  
Kurama's chuckle cut through his thoughts. "I'd say you've just given me a compliment. It's a good thing you don't bed a woman because of her scent lest I would spend my days hiding from you if you decided to bed me."  
  
Kuronue rolled his eyes heavenward. "Puh-lease, if ever that craziness of yours hits me, I'll try to bed real women not men who smells like a woman."  
  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say, lover boy," Kurama said and winked at him just the way he did when he's flirting with women.  
  
Blood drained from Kuronue's face. "Hey, kitsune, you aren't turning into something I was thinking, right?"  
  
"What were you thinking?" Kurama said huskily, determined to scare the wits out of his friend.  
  
Kuronue swallowed hard. "You aren't preferring men over women in your bed now, aren't you?" he asked. He's more scared of his friend now. He'd rather have him furious with him rather than be like this.  
  
Kurama began to laugh but was cut short when he heard a splash nearby. His ears twitched as he followed the sound, with Kuronue following behind him, already hearing the sounds the kitsune had been hearing since the distance is not that far already.  
  
When Kurama stopped walking, they were already in a place where they can see the river. Since Kurama is blocking Kuronue from the view, he stepped sideways to look but he almost screamed when Kurama covered his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing kitsune? You're beginning to scare the wits out of me," Kuronue said almost hysterically and when Kurama did not answer, he panicked. "Come on, kitsune, this is not funny anymore. You didn't turn gay last night, right?"  
  
"Quiet, Kuron, she'll hear you!" Kurama ordered with that normal voice he's using when ordering his subordinates around.  
  
Kuronue sighed with relief. He almost thought the kitsune had gone some drastic changes. Whew! He shuddered just thinking of them mating. But then, why is he still covering his eyes? "Uh, Kurama, can you at least tell me why you're still covering my eyes?"  
  
"You'll see her," Kurama answered simply.  
  
"Damn right, I will. Why'd you think I came here in the first place? To listen to her footsteps and smell her?" Kuronue said exasperated. For all that the kitsune was smart, he's so dumb sometimes.  
  
"She's indecent."  
  
"So, when did that stopped me?" Kuronue said even before he could digest what the kitsune had just said. "And what do you mean she's indecent?"  
  
He heard Kurama took a deep breath. "She's taking a bath and she's - nude."  
  
"The more I have to see her," Kuronue said impatiently as he tried to tear his friend's hand away from his eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Come on, man, don't be selfish. I want to see her," Kuronue urged and when Kurama did not reply. "If you don't get that damned hand of yours away from my face, I'm going to scream to let your woodland fairy know you're peeping at her," Kuronue warned. He tried hard not to smile when Kurama took off his hands. It's damned rare to outstubborn and outargue that kitsune.  
  
But then, his eyesight is blurred from the tightness of Kurama's hands covering his eyes, he couldn't see a thing, he had to blink several times to get his vision back. After about trying for the tenth time, his eyesight cleared and saw the woman by the river. "Holy Shit!"  
  
Kurama ducked and pulled Kuronue before the woman could spot them. Kurama glared at Kuronue and angrily, "Told you it's better to keep your eyes covered. Why'd the hell did you yell like that?"  
  
But Kuronue only turned to him irritated. "You should have warned me what a damn beauty she is!"  
  
Kurama only smirked. "Don't tell me you haven't seen someone as beautiful as she is?"  
  
"Why? Have you seen someone as beautiful as her already?" Kuronue countered.  
  
"No, but at least I didn't yell like a baka when I first saw her," Kurama mocked.  
  
Kuronue was about to say something catty but changed his mind when he saw from the holes between the bush they're hiding, the woman continue to bathe.  
  
Truly, she is a beauty, with ivory colored skin that he knows would feel silky. She just has the slim figure, perfect in the eyes of the two lords watching her and breasts of the perfect size. Not small but also not too big. And though the water hid from them the womanhood and the legs of the woman, Kuronue knows Kurama's palms are already getting sweaty just imagining it. Aside from that, the woman has silky blue hair, an odd color but nevertheless suited her angel-like face just fine. Oh, lord, she was perfect.  
  
"Hey, Kuronue, why don't you go back to the keep and see to it that everything is still in order," Kurama suggested, his voice hoarse from watching the woman bathe. No doubt, Kurama already decided to make the woman his.  
  
He shrugged. Though he will admit the woman is one hell of a beauty, she didn't appeal to him like she did to Kurama. He'd learned long ago that beautiful women who knows they're beautiful want attachments, especially from high-ranking youko such as him.  
  
So, as for the woman by the river, no thanks, he'll have to pass up this one. He'll just give her to the kitsune, after all, he's really the one who saw her first. Let him worry about the attachments the woman brings.  
  
So, Kuronue, after throwing one last look at the woman, stood up and started walking away then turned around and faced the kitsune.  
  
"Will you be gone long?" he asked. Usually, the kitsune spend about five days with a woman before he could be satisfied. This time, it might take a lot longer judging from the look of Kurama's eyes.  
  
"No, I'll follow you shortly," Kurama said, not even tearing his gaze off the woman.  
  
"No? What do you plan to do with her?" Kuronue asked, confused. His lord isn't thinking about bringing the woman in their keep, right? That would be one hell of a trouble.  
  
Kurama finally looked at him, his eyes dancing in mischief as he smiled at him, "Kuron, my friend, don't you think it's time for me to go get myself a wife?"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, how about that for a start? This, by far, is the longest chapter I've ever written. I had fun writing about Kurama and Kuronue and I have long ago wanted to explore their friendship even since I saw the movie. Reviews, by the way!!! 


	2. One Hell of a Reputation

Author's Note: I got chapter two up, come on, let's celebrate! (gave a whoop of joy!) I'm doing a crazy fic, so deal with it, I need a new atmosphere from the tension of the Ai Shiteru, you know. This fic could very well be my outlet, ne? Oui, by the way, thank you all for the seventeen reviews, I never thought I'd get that many. I love you all.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN YUYU HAKUSHO, AS IF I HAVEN'T SAID THAT A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: ONE HELL OF A REPUTATION  
  
  
  
  
  
She tensed when she heard a man's yell. Though she's not really so sure if she'd really heard something. So she hurriedly finished her bath, though reluctantly, and went out of the water to grab her clothing.  
  
He let out a shaky breath when he finally saw all of her. Dear heavens, she was perfect. His heart started to beat wildly and he could feel his blood flowing lower to his loins, hardening it in the process. And because of this, he vowed to have her in his bed tonight. After all, what the lord wants, the lord gets. And this time, he'd make sure that belief would come true again. What the lord wants, the lord gets. He surely wants her.  
  
He would have come out of his hiding place right that instant but suddenly changed his mind. He doesn't know what he should say to her. Besides, the woman looked like a little innocent, she might be terrified of him if he came out to find her in a very indecent state. No, it's not a good idea to come out now.  
  
So he decided to wait. Agonizingly. Patiently. But the sight of her naked body seems too much a temptation so he decided to look away, even lie down and closed his eyes for a minute or two since the woman was determined to take her time in dressing.  
  
He smiled at this thought. How could a woman take so long in dressing when all someone has to do is slip those pieces of clothing onto her body. He was slowly drifting to sleep when he heard a scream. He suddenly jolted back to consciousness and took a peek at the woman he's still waiting for to finish dressing.  
  
She was still indecent with only her chemise on. It took her time drying her long hair and by the time she had on the chemise, three ugly looking beings, their lusty intentions showing in their eyes, suddenly appeared.  
  
One had gotten hold of her already and was smirking as the two others advanced towards her, one of them had his hands on her cheek and was roughly caressing her.  
  
Kurama saw all this and he growled in fury as he came out of his hiding place to rescue his soon-to-be wife from their attempted rape on her.  
  
How dare they touch what is his, his mind screamed, the possessiveness of a thief overpowering him. Though they didn't know she was his yet, they would soon find that out and would realize their mistake.  
  
He was so blinded with fury because those bastards have their hands all over her when he hadn't even known her name. They would pay with their lives, he vowed as he charged towards them, roaring his cry of battle.  
  
She'd first heard him before she could see him. All she saw was a bright white light and before she knew it, her attackers were ripped from her one by one. When at last her vision cleared, she saw her rescuer clawing and aggressively attacking her predators. When she finally saw his eyes, she shivered at how cold they are, she unconsciously uttered a prayer, hoping he would not attack her next. She just stood there, as still as a statue, as she watched the battle in front of her.  
  
Cold.  
  
Ruthless.  
  
Unfeeling.  
  
Even if she willed to run away, to hide from the shocking scene that's unfolding in front of her, she couldn't seem to move, to walk, to even breath.  
  
When at last all of her predators fell on her feet, dead, and the silver being who rescued her turned to her without that cold eyes of his, she sighed in relief. This kitsune saved her.  
  
But then, recognition entered her mind and a mind-numbing terror greater than before entered her body. She knew who the youko is. And his reputation. He was none other than the great, legendary Youko Kurama.  
  
Kurama almost smiled at her when terror left her eyes but then he frowned instead when it came back, in his calculation, with greater amount of fear. Oh well, he thought, the woman was terrified with what had just happened, and he understood her fears. The fact that she witnessed a bloody battle didn't suit with him either. He saw how cold and chilled she was, he looked around and found her clothes in a pile.  
  
He hastily picked them up but when he stepped forward to give it to her, she stepped back, making Kurama's eyebrow shoot up.  
  
"Please don't," she said in a voice that gave away all her fears. When he did not answer, her eyes clouded with tears and threatened to spill anytime. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
Kurama looked at her as if she has two heads. Hurt her? He'd just rescued her, why the hell did she thought he'd hurt her. But then, he complied with what she wants. "I won't," he said in the smoothest and calmest voice she had ever heard.  
  
When he tried to advance again, she still stepped back, not believing a word he said. What good does his words hold? He is a blasted thief, for goodness' sake!  
  
Kurama had never been insulted in all his life. There he was, standing in front of a woman he'd just rescued, even promising to her he won't hurt her, but still she stepped back every time he stepped forward as if he's a repulsive creature.  
  
"I just gave you a lord's word that I will not hurt you, then why the hell are you still afraid of me?" he asked mildly irritated with her now. God's teeth, he's going to give her a hard time before their marriage. She would have to beg him to take her. And beg is what she would surely do.  
  
She was shocked when the kitsune got irritated so easily and impliedly said that she didn't trust him, she almost blushed. She was at his expense, after all, he saved her from all those bastards and all she did was doubt him. Maybe it's worth giving him a chance. After all, he didn't look so dangerous now. Just dangerously handsome.  
  
When Kurama took a step towards her again, she hesitated, but this time, she didn't step back. When he'd reached her, he'd wrapped her cloak around her. She was shivering and he knows that it was partly because of what she had witnessed.  
  
She was strong, though, Kurama admitted, for she didn't fainted even after witnessing such a violent scene in front of her. Yes, he thought to himself, she would be a good mistress of the keep. Milady. It suits her just fine.  
  
"What's your name?" Kurama asked that she looked up suddenly to meet his gaze. She was fascinated with the intensity and power his stare has over her, it is as if she was hypnotized. She wouldn't have forgotten his question if Kurama hadn't been caressing her arms softly, sending pleasures all over her body.  
  
"My name's Botan, milord, Kurama-sama," she stammered, after Kurama repeated his question, not even concealing the fact that she knew who she is talking to. So what? He'd just said he won't hurt her, right?  
  
If ever Kurama was surprised that the woman knew who he is, he never showed it. The begging was about to start and that's all that mattered to him now. "Well, Botan, I'm glad to meet you. But I'm afraid my job here is finished so I must leave you now. I hope we meet again," he said, bowed, then started walking away.  
  
"Wait," she said, and when he turned around, she could feel herself blushing. "You can't leave me here alone," she mumbled but because of his keen hearing sense, he heard it, loud and clear.  
  
"Don't you have any guards with you?" Kurama said, looking bewildered. Of course, he knew that all along, that fact even puzzled the hell out of him.  
  
Botan walked towards him then looked up at his intimidating height. "We, ah, can't afford any guards, milord. We're only poor," she said almost bitterly. If they haven't been poor, then she wouldn't have to marry to be able to save herself from starving.  
  
"Ah," Kurama said then nodded, this is going to be easier than he thought." How unfortunate of you. But you've got the courage to have survived the woods for so long. I'm sure you can do it for a few more days. Or you could go home already, it's not safe for you," Kurama said and almost smirked at himself. He was such a damn good actor. (what an arrogant bastard, don't you guys think?)  
  
Botan panicked when Kurama turned to walk away again. "You can't leave me here!"  
  
Kurama turned back to look at her. "Why the hell not?"  
  
She looked at her feet before admitting the horrible truth to this stranger. "I have nowhere to go. My parents won't accept me back. They said I'm already in the right age to take care of myself. They wouldn't want me to be a burden to them," she said, while she forced her sobs not to break from her. Oh, how horrible it is to be abandoned by your own parents.  
  
"Oh," Kurama said softly though he was wild with anger inside. How could parents do something evil such as that? "I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I could do," except marry you, he almost added.  
  
"Can't you at least accompany me to my destination. I really fear the forest, I'm just being courageous. At least, if you're with me, I could feel safe and I'll be able to sleep well at night," she said before she could have the chance to stop herself.  
  
"I don't think so," Kurama said. No, you wouldn't be able to sleep well at night because I'm going to keep you occupied all night, he thought.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're a walking disaster, honey. One look at that strange hair coloring of yours and I'll be in trouble. I intend to live a long life since I don't have any heir yet," Kurama said, challenging the woman he so wanted. What would she say to that?  
  
"Please, milord. I beg you to help me. I'd do anything. Can't I at least stay with you? Perhaps polish your shoes?" she pleaded, and subconsciously grasped Kurama's hands to hers and held it near her breasts. She have no idea what effect that action has on him.  
  
Kurama smiled. He got what he wanted. Now is the time of conquering. " It won't be proper for me to bring you in my keep, my troops wouldn't like that. They might get suspicious and all, and they might think you're a spy. Would you rather be my ward?" he asked. He couldn't downright say his intention to wed her, he still has no power over her. At least, being a guardian, all her actions would have to have permission from him. A guardian role would be perfect. But only for a day, because tonight, he would be a husband.  
  
"Ward? You mean you'll be my guardian? Why would I need a guardian when my father is alive and well? no, I couldn't accept such thing, I'd rather be a slave or farmer in your keep," Botan said firmly, even crossing her arms in front of her to show she's determined. Besides, she doesn't want to be known as the Youko thief's ward. That's one hell of a reputation!  
  
"Well then, I believe I need to go now since you'd already declined my offer," Kurama said and once again tried to leave but was stopped when Botan's hands grasp his again.  
  
"I, ah, okay, I accept. Can't you see how desperate I am to accept your offer?" Botan said then for the first time smiled at him shyly.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath at the sight of her smiling. It is as if her whole face lit up. And, dear heavens, he would do anything if it would make her smile at him all the time. Simply everything. He suddenly shook his head as if to erase the image off his mind. "Well, then, follow me," he said and began walking away already.  
  
Botan almost shook her head at the kitsune. The kitsune is incorrigible. First, he's willing to leave her all alone in dangerous woods knowing she's unprotected, then he took off without letting her walk before him. The youko thief obviously doesn't have a single 'gentleman-ness' in his bones.  
  
When Kurama sensed that his woman is not following him, he turned around and frowned at her. "Well?"  
  
"Ne, Kurama-sama, you're supposed to let the lady walk ahead of you so that you can see her all the way," Botan said in that prim and proper tone of his.  
  
Kurama almost shot back that he can damn well sense her even if he can't see her, but kept his mouth shut. He doesn't want an argument before a marriage. It's not a good sign. So, he just smiled and," Okay, would you walk ahead of me now?" then grinned at her.  
  
Botan just shrugged and began walking, now, more enthusiastically because she knows that if he's with her, she'll always be safe. She didn't know why she felt that way, she just did.  
  
But she's not as comfortable as she would have wanted to be. The kitsune won't even say a thing to her and he seemed to be contented just walking in silence. And it scares the hell out of her. She's not used to the silence, she wanted to talk to him but she's suddenly intimidated with him. Oh, how she wished he would talk to her.  
  
On the other hand, Kurama isn't comfortable with the situation either. The reason why he wanted to walk ahead of her is because the longer time he looked at her, the more he wanted her. And it brought him too much agony. The gentle sway of her hips as she walked and her sweet scent only made the situation worse. *sigh* he wanted to go home and be in his bed already, with her, or course. He wanted in NOW.  
  
A few more minutes passed by and they finally reached the boundary of the kitsune's territory. She would have gone ahead had Kurama did not stopped her by grabbing her hand. Botan turned to look at him in question but before she could open her mouth and ask -  
  
"If you take two or three steps, you'll already be in my territory. Then, there would be no turning back, do you understand?" Kurama asked, wanting to grab her hand and pushed her inside but his pride got the better out of him. He's not the type of male who forced his women, he wanted them to be willing. Like most of them are.  
  
Now, it makes no sense to him what he'd told Kuronue when he said he'd marry her. He didn't thought the woman would recognize him and fear him like the way she had before. What would he do if the woman doesn't step inside his keep? He had to let her go, right? Ah, no way, she had to step inside, even if he had to trick her.  
  
Botan looked at him in awe. Here he was, after rescuing her, and he still thought she might reject his offer of safety and a home. So she did reject him before, but then, come to think of it, it wasn't so bad at all. She could easily leave and get married and the reputation of being a thief's ward would eventually vanish. A home. He's offering her a home. How nice does it sound. "I think I'd like to go ahead," she said softly and even before he could utter a word, she'd already stepped inside his territory. She'd already decided her destiny at that minute, not the thief's ward, but the thief's wife, she hadn't just realized it just yet.  
  
Kurama smirked at her before he got hold of her hand and almost dragged her due to his fast pace. Now, he wouldn't have to face the insult of Kuronue if he return alone. Ha! He would love to see Reilan's reaction when he arrived and found out that he, the Mr. Playboy of the trio, had finally decided to tie the knot. It would be so much fun.  
  
"So, what are we to do now that I'm officially your ward?" she asked brightly, her old cheerful self coming back. But then, the reality hit her suddenly, she frowned again. It could never work out for her. Happy endings are not for me, she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked. He couldn't understand women. One minute, they're happy and ready to laugh, the next, they're frowning again. Women are such weird creatures!  
  
"Kurama-sama, anou-"  
  
"I'd rather prefer if you would call me Kurama," he interrupted.  
  
"Okay," she said then hesitated before proceeding, "If you must know, I've got a marriage contract with Raizen's son," she said then squeezed his hands to stop him from walking. When he looked at her, she continued, "Do you think he's nice?" And as handsome as you are, she thought and almost blushed.  
  
"No."  
  
"He's not nice?" she asked in wonder and suddenly grew afraid. If he's not nice, then I don't want to be married to him, she thought.  
  
"No, you will not be married to him," he said impatiently then scowled. You're not marrying anyone except me, he thought.  
  
"I will not be married?" she asked, more confused than ever.  
  
"Or course, you will be married," Kurama said then turned to look at her and smiled.  
  
"Oh." Botan replied then, "To whom?" she whispered, her mind racing as he looked at her warmly.  
  
"To me," he said before his lips met hers for a kiss.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I simply love cliffhangers, don't you think? Hehe, anyway, I just wanna share, I've written this chapter while I was trying hard (but failed) to listen to my Law professor. And look how wacky and absurd this becomes! Anyway, wow, I can't believe I got this chapter out, my friend's been grilling me to update this chapter already when she hadn't even bothered to review! (naku, mutsumi, you should eat bananas to boost your memory skills so that you won't forget to review this story. I quoted from the story, haha!)  
  
PS. If you review this fic, I'll love you forever and ever. Swear! 


	3. Too Soft

Author's Note: Here is the chapter three, hurraaay!!! Thank you so very much for the wonderful reviews. You were all so very good, and because of that, I've decided to update a long chapter for you, consider it as a thank you gift and an early Christmas present. By the way, there was someone who was looking for Ai Shiteru, that was the reason of the delay of this chapter. Ff.net put it down to some reason unknown to me and since I entered that in a contest, I just decided to upload my site. Look at my profile to visit it. Thanks!  
  
DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: TOO SOFT  
  
  
  
The marriage would be today!  
  
Reilan found that out when he entered the Grand Hall and saw a crowd of people busily decorating the place. He was in awe with the colorful drapes that hung on the wall and the curtains on the window.  
  
Since when did his two friends turned feminine? he wondered. And he'd never been disrespected in all his life! Lower class youkai bumped him and all he received was a mumbled 'sumimasen.' No 'my apologies, sire' and bowing before him and that infuriated the hell out of him. He will have them punished at once!  
  
Just then, he found Kuronue's ki in the middle of the room and was surrounded by more youkai. Getting to him was difficult because those youkai were blocking the way, kinda like the opposite when they should have made their way for him. He is, after all, one of the assistants of the Lord, owner of the keep, Youko Kurama.  
  
By the time he reached the already frowning Kuronue, he was already furious with impatience. Blast all those Youkai! Where the hell is Kurama anyway?  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Reilan asked impatiently as he kept an eye on those youkai near them. One of them might be a spy, it's always best to be careful.  
  
"The kitsune's getting married," Kuronue said and took a deep breath. Though they've been friends since childhood and never been separated except for their routinely hunts for treasure, he can still not predict what his lord is thinking. He could be as unpredictable as a woman!  
  
Reilan's attitude changed from pure annoyance to juvenile excitement. "Well, that was wonder - HE WHAT?!!!" his jaw hanging open from shock.  
  
"Close your mouth. You look stupid as it is," Kuronue said grimly.  
  
Reilan complied and closed his mouth but the look in his face didn't change. "What happened? Is he being forced to do it? What the hell are you doing here in this goddamn hall and not helping him?"  
  
Kuronue, instead of answering, shoved the other youkai and entered the private conference room only for the three of them, with Reilan following close behind.  
  
"Well?" Reilan asked as soon as Kuronue closed the door. He knew that the matter is a private one that's why Kuronue refused to give out any information to the youkai outside though they have all sworn their loyalty to their lord.  
  
"I think the kitsune had gone crazy."  
  
Reilan looked at him, dumbfounded, digesting the information. He never noticed that his lord is going over the edge. "Uh-huh. Why do you say so?"  
  
"We were looking for a woman who trespassed his territory and when he found out she's sweet-smelling and looked like one hell of a beauty, he told me he's marrying her," Kuronue said indignantly.  
  
"Seems like he's normal to me. Do you really think he's serious? He would have a heart attack when he came home and a marriage ceremony had been prepared for him," Reilan said, the image conjured up in his mind is so amusing, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Hn. He's as serious as he can be. You know he never joked about marriage before," Kuronue said almost bitterly. For once, the kitsune is not using his smart brain and he's afraid it would bring trouble to them.  
  
"Well, we do need a mistress, you know. The kitsune got to have an heir and with the profession we're in, who knows when he's gonna get killed?" Reilan said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that, I don't want to die yet!" Kuronue said angrily.  
  
"Who said you're going to die now? I'm talking about the kitsune here," Reilan said, chuckling. Of course, he knew damn well that when the kitsune died, it would also be their end!  
  
"Ha! As if we'll be left alive if the kitsune get slain. No doubt his enemies would want us dead, too," Kuronue said sarcastically.  
  
"That's what I'm saying. If we all die, we've got to have an heir to run this damn keep," Reilan said seriously but his eyes twinkling with naughtiness. He knows Kuronue hates talking about death, he love his life so much.  
  
"Aren't you listening to me, youko? The kitsune saw the damned woman, and in less than ten minutes wanted to marry her. That wouldn't hold a strong marriage our lord needs," Kuronue said impatiently. He couldn't believe Reilan is siding the stupid fox!  
  
"Then what do you want to do? Wait 'til our dear friend to fall in love? You know that would never happen with that cold heart of his," Reilan said as he walked towards the door. The conversation is over.  
  
"All I'm saying is that - "  
  
"You aren't jealous of the woman aren't you? I know how much you love the kitsune," Reilan joked that sent Kuronue's temper off.  
  
"Don't even start it, Reilan. The kitsune thought it was a joke a while ago to act like a - a gay. I nearly had a heart attack!" Kuronue grumbled.  
  
Reilan laughed. He knows Kuronue's view about marriage so it's understandable that he doesn't want the kitsune to wed. It just looked hilarious because Kuronue's acting like a jealous lover. "Don't worry about it. The kitsune had done more stupid things in the past," Reilan said, his back on Kuronue as he turned the knob to get out.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, he immediately saw the chaos that was starting to form. Youkai are arguing, shouting and yelling at each other on top of their voices. Some had gone rolling on the floor, engaged in a fight with another. Others are already walking out of the room to avoid any danger.  
  
Reilan's eyes widen at the sight. "What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed and instantly, the room fell silent. "Haven't you got anything better to do than attempt to kill each other?"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work!" Kuronue's voice boomed just behind Reilan and everybody, as if just woken from a dream, hastily turned to what they had been doing previously.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Kuronue called out to Reilan when he saw him walking away towards the exit of the Grand Hall.  
  
Reilan turned around and smirked at his friend. "Getting out of here. I don't have any idea on how to prepare a damn marriage," and before Kuronue could think of a catty reply, he'd already turned around again and started walking away.  
  
But before he could take ten steps away from the preparation going on, a lesser youkai called out to him, stopping him from his tracks. "Reilan-san, sire, where should I put these curtains?" she asked timidly.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Reilan snapped, irritated by the delay of his escape. "Why don't you ask our wedding planner over there?"  
  
The youko gave him a confused look that made Reilan sigh. "Just go to Kuronue, for Kami's sake!" he said, exasperated and rather loudly that made Kuronue look at them.  
  
The youko walked timidly towards the crowd that had gathered around Kuronue, not really getting that the wedding planner Reilan was talking about was Kuronue.  
  
But Kuronue got it and shot Reilan a deadly look. "When this is over, Rei," he bagan in that warning tone of his, "you are so dead."  
  
But Reilan only smirked at him and walked away.  
  
*-*  
  
She didn't know what came over her that she did not even struggle against him when he kissed her without warning. All she remembered was that she felt her knees weakened up to the point where she knows it couldn't support her weight anymore that she frantically hold on to the nearest thing she could grab to keep from falling, in that situation, Kurama's neck, as he continued to devour her, seeking the inner sweetness he discovered that only he had dared to explore.  
  
Subconsciously, she responds to him, imitating the way his tongue slanted again and again against hers. Releasing sighs of pleasures she isn't even aware of. Her arms tightening around his neck, clinging to him as if her whole life depended on it.  
  
Kurama would have smirked if his lips isn't sealed against hers, if he isn't affected by the kiss so heavily. All rational thoughts melted, gone is the cunning and sly youko thief expertly seducing his new prospect, only to be replaced by the weak and hungry youko that he is, revealing his vulnerability, risking the possibility that she might know her capacity and power to hurt her.  
  
The kiss would have gone on and on if the sounds of the nearby guards hadn't reached Kurama's keen hearing. He suddenly pushed Botan away, turning around irritatingly, looking for some intruders. He found no one.  
  
He turned his attention back to his woman and was about to reach for her again when he noticed something different about her.  
  
She looked like she was ready to explode any moment now if the color of her face would be the basis. She is as read as a tomato, her eyes fixed on her feet on the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"That was my first kiss," Botan mumbled, still refusing to look at him. She was lousy and she knows it. Hadn't she been lousy in all the things she did?  
  
"I know that and I can't see any problem with that," Kurama said softly and was about to reach for her again when she took a step backward.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's just that, I don't know how to kiss you back," Botan said rather sadlyas she shook her head at him.  
  
Kurama visibly paled. She didn't know how to kiss me back? Ha! The irony of it all. He lost himself completely to a kiss by someone who doesn't know how to kiss back? He shuddered at the idea of what might happen to him if she did knows what she was doing.  
  
"Milord," Botan started when Kurama did not reply. She hesitantly took a step towards him but again moved backward when she heard his voice.  
  
"Call me Kurama. After all, you're going to be married to me," he said in that clear, smooth voice of his.  
  
Botan shook her head. "Iie, I'm so sorry, milord, but I really can't marry you - "  
  
"And why the hell not?" Kurama asked irritated. How dare she turn him down! Can't she see that he is a lord? An owner of a certain amount of territory? And lords shouldn't be refused. It's the number one rule in Makai.  
  
"My marriage contract with - "  
  
Kurama interrupted her again. "As your guardian, I will tell you that you are not to be married to him."  
  
"Then I would gladly continue this trip alone so that you being my guardian won't have to take effect," Botan said simply but before she could take a step to walk away, Kurama had already grabbed her.  
  
"I don't think you understand the situation you're in, sweetheart. You already agreed and stepped inside my territory. Now, if I have to teach you that once you gave your word, you have to keep it, then I damn well would," Kurama said, both his voice and the grip on her arms, firm.  
  
"Then I should really keep my word to Raizen's son, ne?" Botan said, getting irritated. She didn't know the kitsune could be this arrogant.  
  
"Why are you so into the idea of marrying Raizen's son? You haven't even met him so it won't make a difference if you would not be married to him. Why the hell are you engaged to him, anyway?" Kurama asked, his curiosity getting the better out of him.  
  
"For protection. So that I won't have to be hungry again. So that I won't have to be cold during winter," she said angrily, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She hated being poor. She hated having to shake her head at her younger sister when she was asked if they would have something to eat for dinner. She hated having to cuddle her so tight during those cold winter nights with only one, old, thin blanket to keep them warm - but always to no avail. And yes, she hated being engaged to some goddamn stranger just to avoid all these. Just to save them from poverty.  
  
From dying of hunger.  
  
From freezing to death.  
  
Kurama's expression softened. "I can. I can provide for you. Keep you warm during those awful cold nights. Just be my wife," he almost pleaded. He couldn't understand it, but, somehow, the thought of her hurting made his stomach lurch, made him want to hold her 'til the storm had passed.  
  
Botan wiped her tears angrily. "You don't understand. I don't want anything that was stolen from other people's plate. I DON'T WANT TO BE A THIEF'S WIFE!"  
  
If Kurama had been hurt or insulted by what she said, he didn't show it. He was far too used to be called a thief to care. "I see. And you think Raizen's son is better than I am?" he asked bitterly before continuing. "Yes, I do not deny the fact that I steal precious and rare possessions from the rich and powerful but I can assure you that they are far worse than I am. Do you want to know what Raizen's son has been doing? Huh? He steals everything from those poor people's plate table like yourself. Oh, no, don't you dare shake your head on me. After making their farmers work their asses off, he gather all the fruits of their labor, leaving them with few grains just enough to keep them from dying, and put the rest on their elegant table."  
  
He let out a laugh but anyone can see it was forced. "And now you want to marry him? Go on. Let's see if you can protect yourself from poverty. The moment some poor farmer came knocking on your door to beg for a few more grains to feed his son and you all you can do is stare at him pitily as your lord husband shooed him away. Let's see if you can escape it."  
  
"Stop it, onegai. I don't wanna hear no more," Botan pleaded, her knees giving away and almost sunk on her knees when Kurama's powerful arms embraced her, and surprisingly, she found solace, warmth, safety - home.  
  
"Are you listening to me? All I'm saying is that even if I am just one bloody thief, my troops can eat all the food they want, even more than three times a day. And that's what made them wanna work more, to be able to have more. Even if the whole world turns upside down, I can assure you that I could still provide for you, that you would still eat from a pure, straight, and clean living. All those bloody treasures stolen are locked away from anybody's reach and you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to. I'm offering you a place in my territory and every time you can walk around it with your head held up high because you know you're not starving some poor farmer's family to be able to feed your children. Because you know your husband is the one working for your family. Think about it, Makai is cruel and this is as close as you can get to protection," he said softly, while stroking her back, loving the feel of her wrapped around his arms, wanting him, needing him.  
  
"Don't leave me, onegai," Botan pleaded unknowingly as she cried on his chest, for the first time in her life, finding someone willing to take care of her as she had taken care of her family for so long.  
  
"Never," Kurama murmured as he kissed her hair. "Never."  
  
Minutes passed by and they continued holding each other just like that. Molding each other's body to fit perfectly with the other, as close as the two separate bodies can be, they could be one.  
  
And soon, Botan's cry turned to sobs then to hiccups, her tears being absorbed by Kurama's robe. Odd, but his feminine scent gave her a comfort she never thought possible.  
  
And right that instant, she knew. That it would be a mistake not to marry this kitsune. She wants everything in him, thief and all. So what if he's a thief? Everyone has their weaknesses. Maybe she can change him. Who knows? All she knew was that she'd never felt this comfortable in the arms of a stranger before. Not that she'd been in the arms of a stranger before. It felt so right.  
  
"My lord - "  
  
"Kurama. Or anything but nothing with the san or kun. I mean it," Kurama said, his tone may be firm but indicating softness.  
  
"Very well. Kurama. If I marry you, can my little sister live with us?" Botan asked hopefully. She's the only one she can't leave behind. Her parents and older brother can survive on their own, having lesser mouths to feed. Maybe she could give them a few grains from time to time.  
  
"Yes, she may. But I need to warn you that she has to give proper respect to me and to my two allies. They're cruel to any kind of disrespect. Do you understand that?" Kurama said, doubting if he was becoming too soft for the woman. Well, that ought to change as soon as they're back home. He can't possibly act like some soft-hearted man in front of all his troops. They would surely be horrified! But then, who could ever refuse when she turned those hopeful lavender eyes on him?  
  
"Arigatou, you're so kind. Shall I send for her as soon as we get home?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared at his eyes. The golden color make it stand out as he was surrounded by his silver tresses.  
  
"I will ask some of my troops to fetch her. A woman alone in the woods is not really safe, just like what I've told you," Kurama said simply and let go of her - regretfully. They need to get back or Kuronue and Reilan would worry about him. Besides, he needed to ask Reilan the information he got about the crown of the lord of the North Eastern Tribe. The crown representing his greediness for lords are not known to have a crown. Kurama himself do not have one, well, that is, if you won't consider the two crowns he'd stolen a long time ago.  
  
"Oh, I never thought of that," Botan said, obviously disappointed when Kurama let go of her. "Shall we go back?"  
  
"Yes, Kuronue and Reilan are waiting for us," Kurama said as matter of factly, and this time, he walked side by side with her, close, but not close enough to touch her.  
  
"Who are they?" Botan wondered.  
  
"My two friends and allies I was talking to you about," Kurama answered simply.  
  
"Would they like me?" she asked again.  
  
"They would love you."  
  
Author's note: And this fic is supposed to be a humorous one! Humor! But look how it turned out. Sorry, I've been having a sad time when I was writing this. Besides, my pen was malfunctioning that instead of a comedy, it wrote a drama. I'll try to write a humorous one for the next chapter, ne?  
  
Review or be turned into one of Raizen's son's farmer. (Oh, by the way, Yuusuke is not Raizen's son in this story. As we all know, Raizen is not the direct father of Yuusuke.) 


	4. Meet the Friends

Author's Note: This had been overly delayed and I apologized. It's just that this chapter took too long to write and I had to re-write it twice because I was not satisfied with the first two versions. Anyway, this is kind of one bond paper longer than the usual so I hoped I made that up with you, guys.  
  
DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4: MEET THE FRIENDS  
  
  
  
Botan was in awe with how wonderful Kurama's territory is. She could hear the birds chirping happily, she could smell all the different scents of the flowers and she could see how well kept the place is. It was paradise. And she couldn't believe she would be living here.  
  
Kurama, however, had to smirk every time Botan would let go of his hand, which she grasped some time before, to smell another rare flower she found. Such juvenile happiness, easily contented. At this rate, they would reach his house, possibly, next month. So he had to nudge her to get going, hold her hand firmer so that she couldn't run off and smell the next flower and when she pouted at him, telling him he's taking the beauty of the nature for granted, he told her she could easily come back to this place whenever she pleased as long as one of his trusted troops accompany her. She reluctantly agreed and now just stared longingly at the flowers as she continued to walk.  
  
But when they came into a clearing that overlooked the river, Botan suddenly jerked free from Kurama's grasp and took off towards the river with Kurama following her behind, shaking his head. Kami-sama, if she keep on doing this, he'll be too old to consummate their marriage by the time they get back to his home.  
  
"Botan -" he began, but she did not listen to him.  
  
"Konnichiwa, it's beautiful in here, ne?" Botan greeted the stranger fishing by the river and sat down beside him.  
  
"Hai, but my lady -"  
  
"Please, call me Botan."  
  
"Hai, Botan-dono. You shouldn't be here alone," he said as a matter-of- factly and even nodded his head to prove he's serious. He was surprised when Botan laughed.  
  
"Botan-dono?"  
  
Botan blushed. She knew she did not behave in an appropriate manner, well, a manner fit for a wife of the owner of the keep. "Do excuse my behavior, sire, but it's just that Kurama told me the exact same thing," she said nonchalantly.  
  
When she saw that the fisherman paled and his jaw dropped open, she knew she said something wrong and immediately panicked. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"  
  
The fisherman cleared his throat before answering. "Milady, are you in any way related to the lord of the keep?"  
  
Before Botan could answer, Kurama came to view behind the tree and stood behind Botan. "Kuronue is waiting for us," Kurama said rather authoritatively.  
  
"Milord," the fisherman stammered and almost tripped on his feet to kneel with all due respect.  
  
"How was the river today, Gindon?" Kurama asked in the same way he talked to his subordinates and nodded at him to say he's already acknowledged.  
  
"It's very good, milord. Tonight, I might bring Noriem-san three large catfish," Gindon said, still kneeling even if he was already acknowledged. He would be damned if he would be accused of disrespect.  
  
"Ah. And how was your family doing?"  
  
"They're fine but my oldest daughter's having a hard time finding work. All the possible opportunities had been occupied by your other followers," Gindon admitted then continued, "she's at home now, spending her time in the garden."  
  
"Fond of plants, ne?" Kurama said then turned to look at the now standing Botan. "Are you fond of plants, onna?"  
  
"Sort of," Botan timidly answered.  
  
"Send her in my home this afternoon. She'll be serving her mistress," Kurama ordered then turned around, taking Botan with him. She alone had heard Gindon's murmur of thanks as he stood up and went to his earlier abandoned fishing pole.  
  
"What was that all about?" Botan inquired as soon as they were out of Gindon's sight and hearing. She is beginning to pant because of her great strides to keep up with his. He hadn't let go of her arm since he'd gotten hold of her when they'd left Gindon to continue his job.  
  
"What do you mean what was that all about?" Kurama asked innocently.  
  
"That," Botan started and took a deep breath, "serving mistress and all."  
  
"You're going to need a maidservant," Kurama stated.  
  
Botan stopped in her tracks. I'm going to need a maidservant, she asked herself incredulously. "Why?"  
  
Kurama turned around to look at her in wonder. Is this woman really that dense? "Of course you would. You would be the mistress of the keep?"  
  
Botan walked towards him. "I'm not used to having a servant," she whispered.  
  
"Of course you aren't," Kurama said rather cheerfully. "That's why you better get used to it now."  
  
"Why can't I not have one? I can take care of myself," she said and started walking briskly again as Kurama's pace gain speed.  
  
"That won't do. It would be a scandal. Besides it would do you good to have a companion. I'm not going to be around with you always," he said.  
  
Botan gritted her teeth in frustration. She's not used to having a servant and she wouldn't have one just because she's getting married to the lord, besides, its slavery and she won't have it. "I don't want a maid tailing me. I won't take her."  
  
Kurama didn't even blinked at her display of stubbornness. "Don't be so mule-headed about it, onna. It was already decided and you can't do anything about it."  
  
Botan gaped at him. "I can't do anything about it?" she shrilled. "It's my personal life we're talking about here."  
  
"Which you're going to share with me since we're getting married," Kurama snapped at her. He couldn't believe he's having an argument with her over the idea of a maidservant.  
  
"And that also mean we're equal when it comes to deciding something that will affect my life!" Botan half yelled.  
  
"No," Kurama said in that dangerous, calm voice of his.  
  
"No? What do you mean no?" she demanded, her eyebrow arching in irritation.  
  
"No, we're not equal. Your authority is way below mine."  
  
Botan gasped, shocked. "That is unacceptable! I'm not asking you equal power when it comes to your holdings and people. All I'm asking is for equal right in my life and you can't give that to me? I only wanted to be allowed not to have a damn maidservant!"  
  
Kurama looked at him impatiently. "And I told you that it's not acceptable! Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Because it's unfair! It's a form of slavery," Botan said knowingly.  
  
Kurama gaped at her. He's beginning to have a headache with this argument. And he doesn't know how he could win his way out what with his wife's demented thoughts. Slavery? Feh! "It's not slavery, it's companionship."  
  
It's now Botan's turn to snort in disbelief. "Yeah, right. That's why they're called maidSERVANT and not maidCOMPANION. And I won't accept her."  
  
"Don't try my patience, Botan. It is an order and you damn well will follow it." Kurama said.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because that's the way a proper wife should behave," Kurama said cheerfully.  
  
"So, what's a proper wife to you?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
Kurama smiled, oh, how he loves to lecture her. "First, you would obey my orders and you better understand that you have power over my holdings but it's subordinate to mine. You would not contradict my orders -"  
  
" -even if they're wrong?"  
  
Kurama looked at her sternly. "Oh, that too, I want you to know that I'm always right -"  
  
" -that's unaccept - "  
  
" -and you will never EVER interrupt me again," he said then paused to look at her sternly. "And you would not raise your voice on me again. Did I made myself clear?"  
  
Botan bit her tongue to control her anger. "Do you know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't need a wife, you daft man. You need a dog!" she yelled and turned to walk as far away from him as possible but was stopped when Kurama's arms encircled her waist.  
  
When she was pressed tightly to him, he almost forgot what he was about to say to her as her scent filled his nostrils. "Didn't I just told you not to raise your voice on me?" he asked in a deep voice that sent shivers in her spines.  
  
Botan frowned at him. "And why should I follow you and you not follow me?" she asked and pulled away from him.  
  
"Because I'm the male," Kurama said arrogantly.  
  
"You overgrown sexist! I can't believe I'm -"  
  
"Konnichiwa!"  
  
Botan yelped and suddenly grabbed Kurama and hide behind him.  
  
"Jesus, Enki, don't scare us like that," Kurama snapped as he wrapped his arms around Botan, their quarrel suddenly forgotten.  
  
"You are friends with THAT creature?" Botan asked as she inched closer to Kurama, making her aware of his hard muscles underneath his clothes.  
  
"What's this? Got yourself a woman inside your keep? You must be being lenient with your guard, huh?" Enki said as he looked at Botan from head to toe, she shivered.  
  
"Cut the crap, Enki. This is your mistress, Lady Kurama," Kurama said and pointedly ignored Enki and Botan's bulging of eyes.  
  
"Mistress? You didn't," Enki stammered, his action not suiting someone as large as he is. "This woman? When did you get hitched?"  
  
"We haven't married yet. Though I would expect you and your wife to be there. Only those high ranking will be allowed in the ceremony, of course," Kurama said.  
  
It suddenly dawned Botan that Enki is not just a subordinate but also an important member of the keep for him to speak like that to Kurama.  
  
"Yes, of course, milord," Enki said and threw a glance at Botan.  
  
"Why are you here, Enki?" Kurama asked, obviously bored. But Botan didn't pay any attention to him and only noticed how tightly he is holding her against him, but when she struggled to get free, he wouldn't budge so she just sighed in acceptance.  
  
"I've already seen Kuronue, the matter has been attended. He would inform you about it as soon as he see you," Enki said.  
  
"I see," Kurama said then nodded.  
  
"I bid you farewell, milord," Enki said then turned to look at Botan who looked miserable as she was pressed tightly against the kitsune rather awkwardly. He tried hard to hide his smile, his lord had obviously chosen well, she doesn't cling to him like all those other women he met during those hunts with the kitsune. "Milady," he said then bowed at her. Though she's not aware of it, she had gained the approval of the big monster.  
  
*-*  
  
"And I told you, NO!!" Kurama's voice echoed across the house as soon as he and Botan entered, still quarreling over the idea of a maidservant.  
  
"Kami, you're impossible. I wouldn't want to marry someone as unreasonable as you," Botan yelled, oblivious to all the attention they're getting. Why oh why did heaven let her be stuck in this situation?  
  
"I'm telling you -"  
  
"It's quite early to be having an argument, what do you say?" a voice said just ten feet away from the quarreling couple and when Kurama turned, he saw Reilan leaning casually against the wall, smirking at him.  
  
"Shut up, Reilan," Kurama said, irritated. He's in no mood to put up with his friend after one morning with her. Of all the women he'd met, why'd he have to choose for a wife someone as illogical and stubborn as her?  
  
Botan turned to look at the youko her future husband is talking to. Nice, real nice, she had to think, he's good looking though not in Kurama's league. He's lean and tall like Kurama but wore his hair as short as possible and wearing a dark blue robe just like Kurama's. She decided to introduce herself.  
  
"So you're Reilan. You must be friends with that baka kitsune (she turned to look at Kurama and almost laughed when he gaped at her), and I'm terribly sorry that you have to put up with the likes of him. I'm very pleased to meet you," she said a little too sweetly.  
  
Reilan chuckled as he reached the hand she offered and kissed the back of it, "Charmed, milady."  
  
"Well, if you're through flirting with my wife, Rei, let go of her hand," Kurama said, still irritated as he pulled Botan towards him. He knew Reilan wouldn't make a move behind his back but he got irritated just the same when someone touched her other than him.  
  
Reilan complied and smiled slyly at him. "Jealous, are we?"  
  
Kurama had to roll his eye. "Shut it, Rei. And if you don't I'll kill you," he added when Reilan's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
Reilan burst into laughter. "That's the second death threat I received just today. One from Kuronue."  
  
"By the way, where's Kuronue?"  
  
"In there," Reilan said and pointed at the door leading to the Grand Hall. "Don't mess with him, he's pissed off."  
  
Kurama nodded and encircled his arms around Botan's shoulders and began rubbing it slowly. "He's seldom pissed off, why now?"  
  
Reilan's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I walked in on him and he's ready to grab someone's throat. And I'm sure that someone is you, kitsune."  
  
Botan was about to say something but the look on Kurama's eyes made her change her mind.  
  
"Me? What did I do now?" Kurama asked, bewildered.  
  
"Getting married," Reilan answered and smirked at him.  
  
Kurama's chuckled. "Oh, he's still jealous?" he asked to provoke Botan. He would like to see her reaction.  
  
"What do you mean he's jealous?" Botan asked, unaware of he smile of the two friends shared. Then, in a low voice, "Is he gay?"  
  
The two men burst into laughter and Botan suddenly knew she was a victim of a practical joke and frowned at both of them.  
  
"Gomen, Botan. We always teased Kuronue because of his repulsion in marriage," Kurama said, still smiling and draped his arms on her shoulders.  
  
Botan removed it irritatingly and when she saw Reilan turned to leave, she called out to him. "Where are you going, Reilan?"  
  
"I need to see Noriem, find out how the cubs are doing," he said then continued walking.  
  
"What's a cub?" Botan asked Kurama, her irritation to the joke suddenly forgotten.  
  
"A cub? It's the name my ancestors gave for our new trainees, we got it from the child of the fox, they're called cubs," Kurama said absentmindedly as he got hold of Botan's hand and walked towards the Grand Hall.  
  
"I see," Botan said and opened her mouth but suddenly changed her mind when Kurama opened the door to reveal a very noisy hall full of youkai and Kurama only had to clear his throat to shut them up and every single one of them kneeled with respect, their heads bowed. And though some of them were curious to know what does their mistress looked like, they didn't dare peek as the punishment might be severe.  
  
Only one man remained standing and from Botan's point of view, he really did look a little more than pissed off, she was rooted on the spot. But Kurama nudged her forward and she had no choice but to walk towards the gothic youko. Even frowning, Botan had to admit that Kuronue is good looking and her fear for him disappeared. It dawned her that when together, the trio would be striking, of course, making the kitsune stand out with his silvery hair and blinding white robes in contrast with his two friends dark hair and clothes.  
  
"It's about time you came, kitsune," Kuronue said then glanced at Botan. "Took you so long convincing her?"  
  
Kurama chuckled. "Reilan said you're pissed off because I'm getting married," he said then smiled naughtily, for a while forgetting Botan was there.  
  
"Don't even start it," Kuronue muttered then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Botan couldn't help but ask.  
  
Kuronue, having missed the fact that Botan was the one who asked the question, said, "Need you ask? I have to put all those damn curtains here. I'm starting to look like a sissy. And I'm a bloody thief, for Christ's sake!"  
  
Botan looked shocked while Kurama laughed hard. It sure looked like a sissy place, Kurama thought, then turned to Botan, "Don't worry sweet, Kuronue's just like that when he's pissed off."  
  
Kuronue rolled his eyes, his irritation forgotten. "Ha! All of us are like that when irritated," he said then looked at Botan, "the kitsune's the worst, though. Oh, forgive me for being so rude, I'm Kuronue, milady, always at your service."  
  
Botan smiled but when Kuronue added, "I'm the one who yelled like a baka while you were bathing by the lake."  
  
Botan froze. She did remember that someone yelled.so that meant he'd seen her naked. She's so mortified. "You were watching me?"  
  
"Aye. It was the kitsune's idea. He's the first one to take a peek," he said and smirked at the kitsune who was shooting him deadly glares.  
  
"You were watching me?" Botan repeated, this time, to Kurama.  
  
Kurama stopped glaring at Kuronue to smile weakly at Botan. "That time, I already decided to make you my wife. It's my right," he said defensively.  
  
"Does that right include your friend having to see me as well?" she asked, glaring at the kitsune who was suddenly stupefied.  
  
"Don't worry, milady, I've seen naked women before you," Kuronue said, smiled and winked at her.  
  
Botan blushed. "I'm sure you did," she grumbled.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hahaha! I especially liked writing the last part, it was enjoyable and funny for me. I know it was crazy but the first two are crazier that even to me, they don't make sense so I decided to drop them. (oh boy, writing is hard). Reviews would be really appreciated as I came to notice that I had received more reviews in this story compared to my first two and I thank you all for reading this story.  
  
Some sort of advertisement: I've updated chapter 12 of Ai Shiteru on my site so to those of you who were reading that, just visit the site, okay? That's it, til the next chapter! 


	5. I Have To Get Married NOW!

Author's Note: I know this chapter had been long delayed but I'm seriously having a big case of writer's block right now. And also, I'm getting caught up on my new fic, Mixed Emotions, maybe because of the new characters and the different point of view I'm using. Anyway, I will not delay you any further than it is… 

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 5: I Have To Get Married Now? 

"What do you mean I have to get married now?" Botan almost yelled and frowned at the news. This had terribly surprised her. 

After being introduced to Reilan and Kuronue, Kurama introduced her to Naomi, her maidservant, and had told her to get ready for their wedding tonight. 

"Lower your voice, onna, you're making me deaf," Kurama snapped, then turned to Naomi, "prepare for your mistress' bath and the dress she would be wearing for tonight." 

"Hai," Naomi said then bowed before turning around to leave. 

Botan's patience was close to exploding. "Tell me, why do we have to get married now? Why do we have to get married now?" she asked in near hysteria. 

Good gracious, this couldn't be happening to her. She knew barely five people in this whole holding and she's getting married already. It was…horrifying. 

"Well, what did you expect?" Kurama asked, feeling a little irritated with himself. He's beginning to doubt his decision about marrying the woman. First, she's forever confusing him, telling him something a minute ago then contradicting herself now. Next, she was so stubborn and illogical, she's making him feel daft. The argument they had about a maidservant is enough proof of that. And lastly, she's louder than anyone she knew. She's inclined to shout or yell anything she wanted to say to him. Just like what she's doing now. 

"What did I expect? I expect time!" she snapped and paced back and forth. They were in the grand hall, the preparations all set up, and the place empty. Kuronue had dismissed all of them after the last of the decorations was put in place and left them with Naomi to look for Reilan. The wedding would be soon and the two of them should be present. 

"Time for what?" 

"Time for…" she started, then paused at a loss of what she should say. _Yeah, time for what?_ She didn't have any idea. 

"Well?" Kurama asked again, starting to get impatient. 

_Come on, girl, think. Time for what?_ She thought. Then it hit her. "Time for my family to get here to witness my wed –" 

"No." Kurama said, cutting her off. 

"Why not? I want my family to witness my wedding," Botan lied, confused by Kurama's answer. 

"I wouldn't allow them entrance to my home," Kurama said firmly and by the twitching of his ears, she realized she's getting irritated already. 

Now, that statement stunned her more, she couldn't think for a few seconds. "I thought you said that you would allow my sister to live with us here?" 

"The sister only but not the rest of your family," he said and she couldn't tell by his expression if he's deliberately confusing her. 

"Do you want to explain why?" she asked. Patience, she chanted again to herself. She needed to have patience if she wanted some answers from the confusing kitsune. 

"Your family abandoned you. Yes, they did that when they let you go and told you that you can already take care of yourself, so don't you go and shake your head on me. I'll be damned if I let them entrance to your new home. However, your little sister has nothing to do with all of it as she's younger than you are." 

"But I was going to Raizen' –" 

"Alone," he pointed out then continued. "Now, don't go and tell me again that you cannot afford any guards. Your older brother should have accompanied you." 

"My brother is working," she said timidly because this excuse was lame even to her. She's merely buying some time, she didn't want her husband to realize she was really abandoned by her family. 

Kurama snorted his disapproval. "That's a damn lame excuse for a man and I won't accept it. Now, I want you to go upstairs, get dressed and we shall be married tonight." 

"Alright," Botan said, her face expressionless as she turned to walk away. She was upset because her calloused almost-husband had just made her upset by reminding her of how her family had treated her. 

"Botan," Kurama called out when he noticed a change in her aura. She seemed so lonely and sad. 

Botan turned to look at Kurama again and through his eyes, she read the question that lingered in his thoughts. "You've upset me, milord," she said with defiance in her voice. 

"You shouldn't be, we both know I'm right. I'm going to take care of you from now on," he said softly, stood and put his arms around her waist and escorted her to their bed chamber. 

It wasn't the apology she wanted but her grudge against him melted all the same. He simply escorted her to their room, which he didn't have to do at all, but to her, it was more than enough. 

*-* 

Botan would have dozed on the tub if Naomi hadn't returned from removing the wrinkles of her gown. At first, Botan couldn't find the logic of taking a bath again when she had already taken one by the lake this morning but when she saw the lovely tub full of warm water, she couldn't simply resist it. And as the warm water relaxed and cleaned her whole body, she began to feel very sleepy, she closed her eyes. 

"Milady," Naomi shrieked when she saw she (Botan) was still in the tub. She had thought Botan might have finished her bath and was now working on her undergarments. Obviously, she thought wrong. 

Botan's eyes shot open and looked at Naomi, confused. "What's the matter?" 

"You should be getting dressed by now," she said as she held out the robe for her to get into. Botan complied as Naomi continued to talk. "The Lord would be waiting for you in the Grand hall and his lordship didn't possess much patience. It is best to hurry before he got mad," she said as she efficiently helped her dry her hair. 

It suddenly dawned Botan that she liked Naomi as her maidservant, a friend maybe as time goes by. She's not timid and she doesn't feel like she's a servant at all. She's an efficient little thing who seemed to know what she's doing and she talked a lot, revealing more of the life on this place to her. 

"Tell me honestly, Naomi, am I making a mistake when I decided to marry Kurama?" she asked bluntly that Naomi looked a little stunned, she stopped brushing her hair. 

"Of course not, milady. Lord Kurama is a good youko and every female wanted him," she said, careful with each and every word she said. 

"Including you?" she asked incredulously. 

"His lordship is a very appealing man and I myself wouldn't deny that," she said and blushed furiously. 

Yet, she didn't tell the complete truth. Every female wanted any of the three youkai. But Reilan and Kuronue wouldn't be married to her so she decided not to include them. 

"He's good? Then he'll be good to me and my sister?" she had to ask again. Because if he wouldn't be, she'll try to think of a way to escape him NOW. 

"Hai, milady," Naomi answered though she didn't know why her mistress' sister is included in this topic. "You are so pretty, milady, it's no wonder milord chose you as our mistress." 

"And why is that?" Botan asked, completely confused. She didn't think herself as pretty. Her eyes are too big, her legs too long, her waist too narrow that it didn't seem proportion to her breasts which she thought was too big for her. To top it all, her hair is an odd color that made her stand out in crowd like a sore thumb. Oh no, she isn't pretty at all. 

"Milord had always been fond of rare treasure, just like you," Naomi said sincerely and walked towards the door and held it open for her. 

Botan blushed. She'd never been given that kind of compliment before and it embarrassed her. "Thank you, you're so kind." 

Naomi just smiled at her but her heart jumped at her mistress compliment. _Aye, she's really a rare treasure_. "Shall we? You're groom is waiting." 

*-* 

Botan took longer to come down than Kurama expected and everyone knows he's not a very patient man. He was already scowling with displeasure that Reilan had to nudge him. 

"For Christ's sake, this is a wedding, not a burial, kitsune. Quit your scowling," Reilan said but he might have spoken to a wall for all the attention Kurama gave him. Kurama didn't stop scowling either. 

Reilan sighed then turned to Kuronue who looked like he was about to fall asleep any minute now. So, he nudged him, too, and said, "You're impossible, you know that? This is your friend's wedding and you're about to fall asleep?!" 

"I hate weddings," Kuronue grumbled like a child and closed his eyes once again. He snapped them open when Reilan poked him hard on his ribs. 

"Sure you do. Now, WAKE UP!" Reilan snapped at him when the door opened and Botan entered with Naomi behind, looking really pleased. 

Botan had relieved herself all of her fear about this marriage when Naomi talked to her but now, it all came back to her as she entered the Grand Hall. She tried to locate Kurama but when she saw him scowling, it took all her courage not to turn around and walk away. Kami, she was nervous! 

His scowl disappeared when he saw her looking at him in that white gown of hers. She was so beautiful and she pleased him, that he grinned at her as he walked towards her. When she was at arms length already, he took her hands and led her across the hall where the priest is waiting. 

"Ah, so this is the lovely bride, milord. Shall we begin?" the priest began and opened his bible when Botan interrupted him. 

"Father, do we have to get married now?" she asked and stole a nervous glance at Kurama who suddenly frowned. 

"Why, my dear, it is against my vows to wed unwilling couple. If you do not want to marry now," he said then paused when Kurama glared at him, "then you don't have to. Do you want to marry his lordship or not?" 

"Of course, she want to marry me," Kurama snapped then turned to look at Botan, "right?" 

"Uh, hai," she said meekly. She wanted to say no, of course, she didn't know the man, for crying out loud, and she's marrying him already. She thought they would have some time to get to know each other first before they marry, but that doesn't seem the kitsune's plan of action. 

But one look at Kurama was enough to make her change her mind. He might cast her out and she didn't like the idea of being alone in the world again. It is better to marry the kitsune now. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous. Surely, you understand?" 

The priest smiled brightly. "Well, then, that's not a problem at all. Shall we begin?" the priest asked and when Botan and Kurama nodded, he cleared his throat. 

*-* 

They were married half an hour later. But Botan looked so crestfallen because she still believe she's making a mistake and Kurama kept frowning at her, that they might really have been attending a funeral. 

The priest would have requested the marriage be called off because this, but he feared for his life that he proceeded with it. He sighed with relief, though, when he had no trouble getting the couple to recite their vows for each other. 

After Kurama had kissed his bride, which was too chaste for his liking, he ordered the door of his home be opened to all of the people in his holdings for the feast laid down in honor of them. 

When at last, everyone was present, Kurama began introducing all of his important people to Botan who seemed eager enough to know them all, he was pleased. There, she learned that Kuronue is Kurama's first-in-command and Reilan, his second. Why Kurama called them his 'assistants' is completely beyond her as it seemed to degrade their position. 

After that was through, Kurama raised his hand and all the noise died out, and "You must pledge your loyalty, serve her as you did me, and protect her with all your lives, if needed, for Lady Kurama is now your mistress." He then put his arms around Botan as loud cheers of acceptance erupted in the hall. 

Botan blushed with embarrassment. She never expected this kind of treatment from anyone at all, like she was a princess or something. And to have the loyalty of such number of people! She didn't have any idea what to make of that. Lord, she's really the owner of this holding now and she didn't have any idea what to make of that either. It's going to take a lot of adjustment on her part. But she put those thoughts away as she was ushered towards the table to eat. 

Her husband had forgotten to tell her where should she sit and she began to think where she's supposed to. Is it to his right, beside Kuronue, or to his left, beside Reilan? In the end, she decided to sit beside Kuronue, that is, to the right of her husband, not because she preferred Kuronue over Reilan, but because Reilan was busy talking to Enki and the youko still frightened her. Who wouldn't? He's thrice her size and almost twice her height. He could easily trample all over her in no time. 

Her fears over Enki was forgotten, though, as the foods was served to their table that looked very appetizing to her. There was cheese, bread, fresh fruits and much more plus an ale to drink. The smell was so heavenly that her mouth started to water. 

Out of impulse, she grabbed Kurama's plate, to his surprise, and put ample amount of food on it and settled it in front of him before he filled her plate with food. She would have done the same to Kuronue hadn't he served himself already. 

It took quite some time for Kurama to get over his surprise on her behavior and actually eat the food on his plate. He didn't know what to make of that but the fact that she thought of him first before herself pleased him so much. 

And so it goes through the whole meal whenever she reached out to refill her plate with another kind of delicacy, she would put twice the amount she would get to Kurama and Kuronue's plates first, before her. And it didn't happen just once. 

Kurama would empty his plate of food then would turn to talk to one of his followers and when he looked again at his plate to refill it, he would see it almost full with food again. So he would eat again and empty it only to find out it had been refilled for him. 

On the third time that his plate was refilled, he turned to look at Botan only to find out that Kuronue was looking at her incredulously. It suddenly dawned him that it's not only his plate his wife had been refilling but Kuronue's as well. 

Kuronue began to feel that Kurama was looking at him and when their gaze met, they burst out laughing that Botan stopped eating to look at both of them. 

"Please tell me why you're laughing," she requested so sweetly that Kurama had no choice but to accommodate her. 

"You keep refilling Kuronue's and my plate with food," Kurama said and smiled amusedly at her. 

"Yes, I did. So?" she said, looking really confused. 

"Why?" 

"Why?" she echoed back his question because she couldn't think of any logical reason. "It was just out of habit. I always filled my sister's plate first before I fill mine." 

"I see," Kurama said and nodded that Botan had resumed eating. But Kurama continued to look at her and when she finished eating, she turned to glare at him. 

"It's damn rude to stare at someone while they're eating," she said indignantly and heard the foolishness of what she said. "I mean, it's rude to stare at someone anytime." 

"Are you finished eating?" 

The peculiar question surprised her that she just nodded her head. 

"Do you know you ate almost as much as Kuronue and I did?" he asked to gaud her temper. 

"I did?" she asked incredulously. She was never humiliated this much before, she didn't think she ate that much. "I'm sorry I have such big appetite." 

Kurama looked incredulous. "You really ate that much?" 

"You don't have to give emphasis to that," she snapped at him then glared when he smiled at her. Lord, he's making her furious! 

"Aren't you ever worried you would get fat?" he asked again. 

"No, I'm not. Would you quit it?" she said, irritated. After all, her appetite isn't supposed to be anybody's business. 

"I like woman who have big appetites. There's nothing more frustrating than having a woman count every calorie on each food she eat. And since you're not like that, we will get along just fine and I believe we would have a good marriage," he said and looked at her fondly. 

Her irritation vanished at her husband's peculiar belief as she arrived at a conclusion. She married a demented person! 

Author's Note: Okay, this chappy's done. This chapter is somewhat similar to Julie Garwood's "The Wedding" but I tried my best to make it as original as I can. Wait for the next chapter, it's their wedding night… (hint, hint!) 


	6. Can Someone Please Tell Me

Author's Note: Hey, it's the next chapter, I planned this chapter for last week but things got busy for me in school. Anyway, here is it… 

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 5: Can Someone Please Tell Me… 

He could not believe he's having such a peculiar conversation with his wife on their wedding night. Their WEDDING NIGHT!!! 

After they had finished eating, Kurama began to feel Botan's awkwardness. He tried comforting her by holding her hand and putting his arms around her but she seemed to jump every time he touched her. And it's slowly driving him insane. 

So, after the feast was over and they were alone in their chambers already, he turned to her and bluntly asked, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong with you tonight?" 

Botan slowly nodded that Kurama smiled. At least, he's going to know now what's the matter with his wife. He waited for her to explain but she didn't. 

"Well?" 

To his surprise, Botan blushed and couldn't seem to look at him straight in the eyes. "Tonight, um –" 

"Yes?" 

"Will you insist that I share your bed?" she asked then turned away from him. 

He finally understood the root of her anxiety. "Of course, sweetheart," he said softly. 

But Botan didn't seem to notice the change in the tone of his voice. "May I not?" 

Kurama was so stunned, he could not answer for quite some time. "I would need an heir, Botan," he managed to say after a minute. 

_Yes, that's right. He would need an heir_, Botan thought. _Demo_, "We could adopt, you know." 

Kurama had to shake his head in exasperation. Adopt? That's crazy! "Just for the record, I married you so I can share your bed." 

Botan blushed at that and sat down on a couch. Kurama sat down on the couch opposite to hers. "You didn't have to be so blunt about that. You're not doing anything to ease my nervousness." 

"You're nervous?" Kurama asked incredulously. He thought she was just shy, but he never thought she was nervous. Why the hell would she be nervous? She doesn't have anything to be nervous about! 

_Really, does this man know NOTHING?_ "Of course, I'm nervous! I'm – I'm inexperienced!" 

Kurama had to smile at that. "I know that." 

"Well, you don't have to be so cheerful about that, too," Botan snapped. _Kami, this man is really so dense for someone as cunning as him. Didn't he know how to comfort a woman?_

"Look, what is this about, really? Didn't your mother talked to you about these things and duties of the wives to their husbands?" he asked impatiently. _It's going to be sunrise soon and Kami forbids if he still hadn't got laid by that time. _

"Of course she did," she whispered and looked down on her feet. _Kami, this is so embarrassing_. 

"And?" 

"I don't think I'm going to like it," she said, still not looking at him, but she could tell he raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't think I can pleasure you?" he asked, astonished. _Nobody has ever complained about his lovemaking before!_

Botan's head shot up but still, she wouldn't look at him in the eye so she fixed her gaze on his forehead. "It's not that… it's messy," she said, bewildered_. Pleasure? Is lovemaking supposed to be pleasurable? She knew it was going to hurt, and anything that hurt is not pleasurable! _

"Messy?" Kurama repeated and looked really astonished_. Did her mom told her about the…the bodily fluids exchanged? Well, that was quite an explanation_. 

"Yeah. I'm supposed to bleed, right?" she asked, her voice cutting through his thoughts that he was forced to focus on the conversation they're having. 

"Bleed? Yeah, the first time. I guess so," he said almost stupidly. _Can someone please tell me again why I'm having this kind of conversation on my wedding night? _

"You guess so? It is so," Botan insisted, her nervousness disappearing that she was able to look at him in the eye again.

"Yeah, whatever. I haven't bedded a virgin before, you know, so I don't really know about these stuffs. Aren't you supposed to know about these stuffs?" he asked. 

"I see," Botan said, not noticing that a smile crept on her face. So, that's why the kitsune's acting so naïve, he's really naïve. 

Kurama shifted on his seat and looked at her warmly. "Come here," he ordered. 

"Would you come and get me if I don't obey?" she mocked me. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "I won't try that if I were you. I'm not a very patient person and I don't know what I'm going to do with you if you don't come here now," he warned that, Botan began to feel frightened. 

She took a step forward. Then another, and stopped that Kurama almost groaned. The slowness is killing him! "I'm still nervous," she announced in an unusual high-pitched voice. 

"Then let me take your nervousness away," he suggested as he crooked his finger at her, beckoning her to him. 

She took another step and stopped again. "How would I know if you can do that?" 

He would have banged his head on the nearest wall in exasperation. Were all virgins this impossible? Of course, he could have bedded her already if he really wanted to, but he really wanted her to be willing. It's no fun forcing a woman to bed. "You have to trust me on this, sweetheart," he said. 

"Okay," she said timidly before walking all the way towards him and stood nervously in front of him. 

At that, Kurama smiled as he grabbed her waist and seated her on his lap. He began kissing her softly and slowly as his insides are doing crazy things now, wanting to increase the pace of their lovemaking, but, somehow, he held back, wanting her to be as wild for him as he was for her. Without breaking the kiss, he slowly undressed her. 

When he reached for her nightgown, she began to panic. She would have screamed hadn't her lips locked with his_. What's he doing?_ Her mind screamed as her mouth cannot. Of course, some of the logical reason seeped through her mind, it was but normal for him to do that, they're…making love. And she knew no one could make love with clothes on, right? 

But then, does he have to touch her breast like that? She wondered even as she arched her back for more of his touch. Odd, but he seemed to have accomplished what he had promised her, that is, to take away her nervousness. 

Then his lips began to move, down to her throat and shoulder to her breast. She shouldn't let him, of course, but how could she stop him when all logical thoughts flew away from her with even the simplest of his kiss and touch? 

It wasn't before long when he entered her and she felt something ripped inside her. She would have cried in pain and ask him to get off her now hadn't he looked at her in the eye, an apologetic look on his face as he asked her if she's alright and if she wanted him to stop. 

She didn't know what happened to her, but the thought that he cared for her well-being and even sacrifice his own convenience (she'd learned that it hurt when a man, somehow, er, didn't get his release, whatever that means as she had no idea what release her mother was talking about) to make way for her own, made her say that she's alright. 

But still, Kurama did not move, telling him soothing words that he hoped would take her mind off the pain. Then, she shifted beneath him and both of them groaned at the rush of pleasure they both felt. 

And then, they began to move. Each one keeping their pleasure in check as both of them wanted to prolong the pleasure to their limits and when they reached their climax, they both let out a satisfied moan. It was magical and perfect all at the same time. 

Botan closed her eyes to catch her breath and when she opened them, she found Kurama staring at her that she began to blush and turned away from him. That's when she noticed they were in bed. _ How the hell did they get there? _

"It's simple, really. I carried you," Kurama said from behind her that made her realize she spoke the words aloud. She turned to look at now her truly, lawfully husband and blushed at the closeness of her face to his. God, what's happening to her? She hadn't been shy around him, afraid, yes, at some point in time, but…shy? Nah, shyness had never been in her vocabulary. 

"What's wrong?" he asked as he kissed the back of her neck and shoulders because she had turned her back on him again. Odd, but her action seemed like she didn't want him near her, and he should be hurt, no, not hurt, offended maybe. Instead, it pleased him. 

"Nothing's wrong," she managed to choke out, feeling her heart race as he showered kisses on her back, _what is he doing?_ She could feel her face burn and if this didn't stop, she thought her head might explode. 

"If you think nothing's wrong, then there is definitely something wrong," he whispered in her ear naughtily that Botan turned to look at him again in awe. Is it really his natural self or he just wanted to annoy her. Didn't she just told him nothing's wrong? Why did he suddenly assumed something is? 

Finally, she was able to look at his eyes, so gold, so beautiful, she thought. She might drown in it. Then, she felt his hands moving, from her back to her stomach, and because even if her head turned to look at him, her body remained turned from him. He then pressed her back on his naked chest, as his hands ventured upward, "Tell me," he said softly as he cupped her breasts. 

"Tell you…what?" she asked, confused and would have slapped him when he smiled naughtily at her. 

"What's wrong, onna? Can't think when I'm touching you?" he asked as he gave her breast a light squeeze. 

"Hey," she yelped, glared at him and turned her body around so he would stop touching her breast (it tickles and it send shivers down her spine), but, unfortunately for her, his hands moved lower and squeezed her bottom as he smiled at him boyishly. 

But she only realized that facing him fully was a wrong decision when he pressed her body close to him, her breast flat against his chest and her whole body glued to him. Now, that's not really awful and bad, in fact, she had enjoyed their lovemaking a while ago, but now that it's done, why can't he just leave her alone? Can't he tell her whole body's reacting to him? It's…embarrassing! 

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked and bit her lip to keep from moaning from the sensation he's touch is doing to her. How dare he traced lazy circles around her back? It's sending shivers all over her body! 

"Nothing," he said, unaware of the feeling that he stirred in her as he was contemplating what's happening to him. He usually did not cuddle, no, he never ever cuddled a woman after making love, er, sleeping with her and he's now surprised why he's cuddling his wife now. Before, all he need is a moments rest to catch his breath before doing it again. 

But now, he rather liked cuddling in his arms his little wife, instead of touching her. Well, yeah, he must admit that he did like to touch her (that's why he's whole body is pressed against hers) but not doing something more than an occasional kiss and a squeeze. 

"Why are you holding me?" she asked again that Kurama looked at her in exasperation. 

"Why the hell not? You're my wife," he said and to prove his point, he kissed her throat and began stroking her hair. It felt silky against his hands and he smiled at that. 

"It's embarrassing, you know," she blurted out that Kurama looked at her again, this time, dumbfounded. 

"It's embarrassing that I'm holding you?" he asked, now utterly confused. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

"No, no," she began, shaking her head at him so frantically, she began to feel dizzy, "not because you're holding me, I mean, yes, I did ask you why you are holding me but not because I'm embarrassed or I don't like it. It's okay, in fact, I rather like it, it made me feel safe and warm and I know I'm not really making any sense. But, you see, I'll try to explain," she said then paused to catch her breath, and perhaps, to think, "I'm embarrassed of what we did a while ago," she said and out of pure embarrassment, she hid her face at the crook of his neck so that he won't be able to see her blush. 

"Why?" he asked softly. 

But Botan did not heard him. She was so close to him, what with her face buried at the crook of his neck, and she could damn well smell his intoxicating scent – roses. It was different, though. Yes, even if the scent of roses is more suited for a woman and not for a man just like her husband, the scent somehow suited him. It didn't made him less masculine either. And even made him more sexy because he can carry it with style. 

She would have continued inhaling his sweet scent if he didn't pull her away from him. "I asked you a question, wife." 

"Huh?" she asked, completely bewildered. 

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked and smiled arrogantly at her. He knew he's the reason why his wife is embarrassed. 

"Oh," she said as she finally remembered. "Well, I was wild and wanton, right?" she asked and though blushing, managed to look at him in the eye. 

"No, you're not," he said, fighting the urge to smile. Well, for him, she hadn't been wild, (well, even if she is, he who cares? It would be better), just – passionate, and sexy, and wonderful, and he could go on and on about how she was for hours. It had been the best damned night he ever experienced even if he had just made love to her once, he thought. And he's dying to love her again VERY SOON! 

"Did I disappoint you?" she asked again, wanting to hear his approval so badly. It is her first time and she would surely die of shame if she had disappointed her husband when he surely did not disappoint her. It was a very pleasant experience and she would not disagree if he wanted to do it every night. After all, it is his right. 

"No," he said, seeing no need to elaborate. 

"No what?" 

He sighed. Is this woman for real or does she really tend to forget the conversation every ten seconds? "No, you did not disappoint me." 

"And?" she asked, hoping for a compliment or two, at least. 

"And what? Nothing." 

Botan bolted off the bed. Her husband is such an insensitive bastard, not even trying to comfort her when she's so vulnerable. 

"Hey, come here, woman! What are you doing?" he asked when he saw her get up and put on her chemise. He didn't want her clothed and certainly didn't want her away from his touch. 

But Botan did not listen to him and went to the couch where she lay flat on her stomach, intending to fall asleep on that position. At least, the couch is softer than the bed she had back home. 

She wanted to cry of shame, but she couldn't, her pride wouldn't let her so she just focused on falling asleep. But she was nowhere near her sleep when she felt someone sit beside her. She was surprised, she never heard him coming. 

"Go away, I want to sleep," she said. 

"No, not 'til you're not mad at me," he said softly as he began stroking her hair, making a hypnotic effect on her. "You're wanting a compliment, am I right?" 

All that answered him is a sniff. His woman is now crying and because of what? Because he's too proud to even give her a compliment she rightfully deserve? He sighed. "Alright, alright. You were perfect, sweetheart." 

"You're teasing me," she said as she sniffed again. Then sat up to face him. She saw her expression changed a little when she looked at his eyes. 

"Crying doesn't suit you, and you will stop it this instant," he said almost roughly because he was so mad at himself. He had failed her. They hadn't been married for a day and he had already made her cry. 

The abrupt order did its job and she suddenly stopped crying, her defiance showing in her eyes. "But you're teasing me." 

"I'm not teasing you. Why the hell would I tease you?" he countered and narrowed his eyes at her. The woman is certainly different. She could be crying one second then mad the next. It was confusing to follow her moods. 

"I don't know. For the heck of it, maybe," she said in irritation. 

"Listen here, woman. I'm not teasing you just for the heck of it. You should believe me because I certainly don't lie," he said, irritation in his voice. He tried to comfort a woman and this is what he got. Great. _ Just great! _

"How can you say you're honest when you're a thief?" she asked incredulously. 

He looked at her in wonder. _ He never said he's honest, right?_ "I did not say I'm honest. I just don't lie. See the difference?" 

"So, you're always telling the truth?" she asked and when he nodded, she smiled. "So you really mean it when you said that I'm, er, you know," she said then blushed. 

"Let's get back to bed, alright?' he said. He'd already said what he needed to say and he won't repeat it again. 

Botan, thinking she'd be able to rest and go to bed now, readily followed him to bed but when she started climbing onto it, he stopped her. 

"You're not getting in here wearing that thing on," he said that Botan looked at him in wonder. 

"Why? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" 

"I want you to know that I don't want anything on us when we get to bed, alright?" 

"But I'm not used to sleeping naked," she said and frowned as she felt her cheeks flushed. Damn her sudden shyness! 

"We're not going to sleep, sweetheart," he said huskily and crooked his fingers at her. 

"You mean you want to do it again?" she asked, eyes wide with disbelief. Well, she isn't necessary against the idea, but, can they really do it more than once tonight? The idea seemed so – passionate. 

"Sweet, it's our wedding night. Of course, I would want to love you all night long. Now, come here before I come and get you," he warned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

She hesitated at first, and then, "Alright," then took off her chemise and threw her body at her husband who began setting her body back on fire. Dear Kami, she married a very passionate lover! 

Author's Note: I don't particularly like this chapter because I've written this in the middle of my writer's block so this is not my best. I tried to milden things up compared to the lemon in Ai Shiteru because of the ratings and because I find it particularly hard to write a lemon. It took me days to finish it and I tend to not like my work. 

PS: Help, after this, I don't know what should happen, can anyone give me an idea? Please review! 


	7. The Proper Husband

Author's Note: Hurraaay, chapter 7 is up. I'm so sorry for the very long delay but I've had my final exams and after that, I've internalized and reflected so that I could come up with the plot for this fic. And I've succeeded and I just want you, guys, to know that it's still a long way for this fic. But the plot is comprised of all the Julie Garwood books that I've read so a little part is inspired by this book and another part by that book. However, I tried not to copy (but paraphrase) because I know it's already plagiarism, the worst crime a writer can commit. So enjoy reading.

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

ShadowCat, Lady Nightshade, Mizustarangel, Night Angel 97, S.S.K.A., marc louie, Lauren, dragon of the darkness flame, sbae222

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 6: The Proper Husband

He broke her heart the day after.

She woke up unusually late that morning mainly because it was almost morning when she begged her husband to stop and allow her some hours of sleep. Needless to say, she was exhausted, and so is her husband.

That's why she was surprised when she woke up alone in bed. But she didn't let herself be sad about it because a logical part of her reasoned out that it was already late and maybe, her husband is just used to get up early even with lack of sleep.

She stood up and groaned like an old woman. She ached in that part of her body and she isn't surprised at all. After her husband's insatiable performance last night, she had to wonder why she could still walk. Yeah, her husband is that good, she mused to herself as a smile played on her lips.

A bath was waiting for her and it was still warm as though the servants had known what time she would get up. The thought made her smile. Just yesterday, she was arguing with Kurama at the thought of a servant, but now, it wasn't so bad at all because she'd known they're not being mistreated in any kind of way.

This is the first time she took her time bathing. Why? Because there are no chores waiting for her after. Now that she'd thought about it, the first thing that comes to her mind that she has to do is go and look for her husband.

But as she was putting on her clothes, or at least she thought it was her own because her closet is full of new clothes and she couldn't find anything that used to belong to her, (even her undergarments are missing!) her stomach rumbled. She was hungry and she immediately changed her mind about looking for her husband. Her husband can wait; her stomach couldn't.

She went downstairs and though she didn't know her way very well yet, all she had to do was follow that wonderful scent of meat being cooked that she was eventually led to the kitchen – to the surprise of all the people there.

"Milady!" Naomi exclaimed as soon as she entered and rushed to her, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

Botan was surprised. _What's wrong with being in the kitchen?_ "Am I not allowed to be in the kitchen?" she asked her maidservant, thoroughly confused with her peculiar behavior.

"Of course not, milady," she answered hurriedly and looked around to see the servants frightened looks. They didn't know yet their mistress and she could be evil to them. "This is your kitchen as far as all of us are concerned. It's just that, you're not supposed to be in the kitchen, milady," Naomi said, emphasizing her title so that she would understand what she's trying to say.

"That's perfectly alright with me. I haven't had any breakfast yet and my stomach's complaining already," she said good-naturedly and flashed them one of her most genuine smile.

"I can serve you in the dining hall –"

"That won't be necessary, Naomi. I don't want to trouble you," she interrupted and took a seat beside one of the male servants that he blushed. _Odd_, Botan thought.

"You won't be trouble at all, milady. We're all here to serve you," Naomi said and when she looked at the other servants, they all nodded in agreement.

Botan's smile vanished. "Are you refusing me entrance to the kitchen?"

Naomi shook her head furiously. "Of course not, milady. It's just that, milord won't be too glad to find out that –"

"if you refused to let me eat in the kitchen, I will tell my husband that you denied me entrance to the kitchen," she said and smiled when fear registered in each servant's expression, "I don't want to eat alone in the dining hall. Besides, I want to know your names."

She said and when no one spoke, she said aloud, "Now, where could I find a plate?"

If she blinked, she would have missed it. Because no sooner had she said it that all the food and everything she will need to eat were already in front of her and within her reach. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, that was fast," she said and after offering the food to all of them, which of course they refused, she began to eat.

She was chewing one of the tastiest bread she'd ever tasted when she looked at the male servant beside her. She took a sip of her iced tea and, when at last her mouth was empty, she asked, "What's your name?"

She did this with all the servants and before she finished her breakfast, she knew all of their names already. When at last she was full, and she thanked Kami mentally when they didn't comment on how much she had eaten, they were all at ease with her. "Well, that was a wonderful meal. Thank you all so much," she said then turned to Naomi. "Do you have any idea where I could find my husband?"

But Naomi just shook her head, "I have none, milady. However, I could look for milord if you wish."

It was now Botan's turn to shake her head. "That won't be necessary, Naomi. I could do that myself. If you won't mind terribly much, please see to the mess I've left in my bedchamber. I would clean it up, but I need to see my husband first and I don't like the idea that he might go there and find it in such a mess. I don't want her to think I'm such a slob," she said and smiled to soften her command, she didn't want to sound bossy to her maidservant.

"Certainly, milady. I will see to it this very moment," she said then bowed before leaving the kitchen.

"I'm afraid I have to go, too," she said when Naomi was gone and gave all of them a smile before leaving.

*-*

She found Kuronue first. He was talking to one of the guards she met yesterday at the feat in the Grand Hall. And because she thought they were discussing important matters, she didn't interrupt them and simply stood at the entrance and watched them.

But Kuronue wouldn't have earned his position in the keep and he wasn't Kurama's friend for nothing. Because even before Botan could enter the hall, he had already sensed her presence. However, since she did not speak to him, he guessed she was just exploring her new home.

But five minutes had passed and she still hadn't moved from that spot that Kuronue decided to give her his attention, "Milady, are you feeling alright? You are on the same spot for quite some time," he said worriedly.

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly alright. I'm just waiting for you to finish your business with Olic before I talk to you," she said and smiled at Olic when she saw him smiling at her. She didn't know, though, that the reason why Olic was smiling is because she remembered his name, one of the many guards of the keep. He should feel honored at it and it was really what he felt.

"It's alright, milady. What is it you want to ask of me?" Kuronue said and nodded at Olic to let him know he's dismissed.

"I haven't seen my husband since this morning and I'm wondering if you have any idea where I might find him," she said as she approached him.

"He's at the garden right now, milady. Do you want me to take you there? I understand you're not yet familiar with the place," he said and when she smiled at him, he smiled back. Something he rarely did. Kami, but she has a contagious smile.

She was glad that she didn't have any trouble conversing with Kuronue while they're on their way because she wasn't used to uncomfortable silences. "Is my husband fond of the garden that he's taking time to tend for it?"

"There's a gardener who tends for it. The kitsune is there to get some weapon," Kuronue answered, unaware of the confused look that crossed her face.

"Weapon? Why would my husband need a weapon?" she asked and she had this nervous feeling that she's not going to like the answer she's going to get.

"Why, to the hunt, of course. He's going to be away for about three weeks. Didn't he tell you about that?" Kuronue asked and looked at her.

Now, that news made Botan more confused. Her husband is leaving her without even informing her? But then, Kuronue's scrutinizing gaze made her say, "Now that you mentioned it, maybe he did and I just forgot."

"Ah."

But Botan was so affected with the news, she almost forgot that she was about to see him. She kept following Kuronue but when one of the cubs appeared and talked to Kuronue, she went on her way. She realized she's not yet ready to face her husband after knowing his neglect of her. She was quite familiar with the forest now, having passed there yesterday before their wedding, so she headed straight to the lake.

She knew her husband might be looking for her but she didn't care. She was feeling quite lonely and the fact that her husband is leaving her didn't sit well with her. She felt as though she's abandoning her. And without taking her clothes off, she went into the water for a swim.

*-*

Kuronue panicked when he realized that he'd lost his mistress ki. She was supposed to be following him, but when one of the cubs had discussed with him the new condition on the training field, it was too late to realize that Botan was gone. And he knows the kitsune is not going to like it.

So he rushed to the garden and barely even made the entrance, bellowed, "Kurama," and hurried to follow the direction of his ki, only to find the kitsune frowning at him, "What's the matter?"

"You're not going to like it," he said, then after a bit of hesitation, "You're wife's missing."

Contrary to the reaction Kuronue expected from his friend, Kurama only blinked. "That's ridiculous. She might be just off somewhere, doing a bit of exploring since she's new here. She'll be back before nighttime."

But Kuronue was frantically shaking his head at him. "You don't understand. She was looking for you and when…I guess I've upset her when I told her you'll be leaving for three weeks, and then, I was about to take her here but she suddenly disappeared."

Now, Kurama's looking at him in irritation. "What do you mean she suddenly disappeared? People don't just disappear!" he said, waving his hands in exaggeration.

Kuronue had told him about the cub who approached him and even before he could finish recounting what had happened, Kurama had already finished giving orders to his followers in search for his wife. Kami, he didn't realize having a wife could cost him this much trouble!

It took everyone almost two hours in search for her, but to no avail, he's slowly losing patience and a nagging fear inside of him kept him from concentrating. _What if she really did disappear? But why would his wife leave him? _He shook his head in exasperation. Comprehending women, especially his wife, always made him dizzy with confusion.

He was nearing the lake when he picked up her ki and mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. Of course, the lake is one of the few places her wife is familiar with, why hadn't he thought to search in there?

But the sight that greeted him almost made his heart leap to his throat that he hurried to her, praying that he's not yet too late.

"Botan!" he yelled at the top of his voice and grabbed her still form, the shock making him numb that he never felt her struggle.

"What –" she said then choked as she swallowed some of the lake water from the unexpected action of her husband. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do I think I'm doing?" he yelled, hoping his worry was hidden perfectly in his anger. "I thought you're dead! Floating in the middle of the lake with all your clothes on and with your eyes closed. How about you? What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm swimming!" she answered in a voice that rivaled his. How dare he intrude in her reflection!

"The hell you are! You could have fallen in the lake for what it looks like," Kurama shouted and glared to intimidate her.

She glared back. "Would you rather I take off all my clothes for the whole keep to see?" she mocked. Of course, the main reason why she kept her clothes on is because her people might wandering nearby and see her in such an indecent state. Just like what happened with Kurama and Kuronue yesterday.

"Don't play smart on me, young lady. You were gone and you didn't even told me were going here," he lectured her and fueled her anger more.

"I –" she began and poked him on the chest just to provoke him, "was not gone. As you can see, I'm still inside your keep and I remembered you telling me I can go anywhere inside this keep because it's already mine now. As for not telling you, how can I do that when you won't even show yourself to me? I can't find you anywhere this morning," she said and when her husband only stared at her, she continued.

"Besides, it is really not I who's going away," she said in a low voice. "Where you planning to say goodbye to me?"

"Botan," he began but his wife only shook her head at him.

"Were you planning to say goodbye to me?" she repeated.

He hesitated before answering because he knows she's not going to like the answer. "No."

Botan nodded. "Thank you for being honest with me," she said calmly, but inside she felt once again alone. Her barbaric husband didn't even have any intention of sharing his life with her. It was clearly said when he told her he didn't plan to even say goodbye. She felt tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes and before she cry, she turned around and slowly walked away from her husband, oblivious that she's soaking wet from head to toe.

But Kurama would not let her off easily. He hurriedly walked towards her and grabbed her arms to turn her around. What he saw made him feel guilty for he knew he's the cause of her distress. She was close to tears and her expression begged that she be left alone.

"What is it that I have done now?" he asked softly as his thumb slowly massaged her arm.

"Nothing. Please, I need to go now," she lied.

Her answer infuriated him. "I'm your husband now and you will tell me everything that concerns you," he said authoritatively. He was surprised when Botan chuckled bitterly.

_What an irony,_ she thought. "Just like the way you're telling me everything that concerns you?" she mocked and when he looked at her in confusion. "You never planned to tell me that you are going away. I am not a dog that you can just leave anytime you want and will wait for your return and I'm not going to be treated as such. I am your wife and I demand that you treat me like one!" she said fiercely, her eyes wild with anger.

"I thought you don't want anything to do with my…activities?" he asked, confused. He didn't have any idea why his wife suddenly got mad at what he said.

"Your activities," she said icily, "don't mean a thing to me, but you do. You're my husband now! I care about your welfare. If you die, I will be devastated. What will happen to me now and to all your people? I don't know how to run this estate. Would your people throw me out? Do you think I will just sit on one corner and wait patiently for your return? Do you think I would be able to sleep well tonight not knowing where you are? God, you are so stupid!" she said as tears finally poured from her eyes.

When he only looked at her, she continued. She's not yet finished with her tirade, "Am I asking too much, now, milord? Did my demand that you tell me where you're going upset you because it's too much? Why won't you say a thing?" she asked.

"You want me to say goodbye to you whenever I leave?" Kurama asked to clear things up with his wife, for once and for all.

"Yes!"

 "Why?"

Botan looked at him in exasperation. Because a proper husband does that. Now, you're going to tell me that I am not to yell at you like I'm yelling now. So help me god, if I can't become a proper wife to you because you're not a damn proper husband to me, too!" she yelled and when she saw him just staring at her blankly, she realized she'd gone far and made herself calm down. "I'm sorry. I'm just upset. Please, do go. I'll be alright here alone."

When Kurama turned his back on her and started walking away, Botan called out to him. "Kurama?"

He turned around, readied himself to bid her farewell, but the concerned expression he saw on his wife's face took his breath away that made him speechless.

Botan took steps towards him and looked at him deeply, "You'll be careful?" she whispered, her tone screaming her concern.

She humbled him. No one in his godforsaken life had anyone worry about him the way she did. His enemies wanted him to get killed, his friends had taken for granted his safety and his people had expected that he could very well take care of himself.

But his wife, his gentle wife, the one who needed to be careful more than he need, had worried about him that he wanted to kiss her. Kiss her to show her his gratitude for her concern, kiss her to ask for forgiveness, and kiss her to let her know that he'll be extra careful for her. So that he could go back safely to her.

By God, he was owed one. So, in plain view of God, and anyone of his people who wanted to watch, he wound his arms around her waist and closed the distance between their bodies as his lips touched hers.

He kissed her again and again. Kissed her long and hard until she made those sexy little moans from the back of her throat. Right there and then, he remembered their night together and wanted to take her again, but he knew he couldn't; not when Reilan is waiting for him and not when his people might be passing and see them in a very awkward position. So, he saved himself from further pain and ended the kiss as slowly as he could that his wife never noticed what he was doing until his lips left hers.

She was totally absorbed in the kiss that hadn't Kurama been as affected as she was, he would have smiled arrogantly at her. But he's affected too, and he couldn't feel smug now. So he just waited 'til he looked at him so that he could say goodbye to her properly.

"I'll be careful," he said huskily then kissed her forehead before pulling away from her and walked away towards the place where Reilan is waiting.

He didn't turn around so he didn't saw the dazed look in his wife's eyes and the smile that played on her lips. Now that she's married to the kitsune, all she had to do is make him care for her and eventually make him fall in love with her. By all means, she's determined to steal her thief's heart.

Author's Note:  Based on my plot, I don't think there would be any humor on this fic anymore but I'll try my best to make this fic only light for all of you guys. So review so that I could find the inspiration to write the next chapter!


	8. And the Trouble Began

Author's Note: Sorry once again for the long delay. I know I have no valid excuse but I've been busy with my new fic. Hehe. Anyway, this is the long-awaited chapter eight. 

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

dragon of the darkness flame, Jade Skywalker, Lady Nightshade, oh geez, Kohaku Hoshi, mutsumi, ShadowCat, Mizustarangel, bishounen lovah, SVZ, kokorodragon, child-of-the-owl, Ice-Angel, koishii, Dragon Master Lytore, junyortrakr, Lita, may strom, Princess Sapphire, Lynx, sbae222, Miss L, Venomequeen_83, POOP, I won't tell, Kaliea, shelby, kuratata, noy, hotaru

and for those of you who emailed me, I think there are three persons who did, I thank you as well. (Poohbear4905@aol.com, KENNETHSKEO@wmconnect.com, akane_shml@bellsouth.net

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 8: AND THE TROUBLE BEGAN

Contrary to what Botan had been expecting, her life, even without the kitsune, is not that difficult in the estate maybe because the people accepted her and treated her as the mistress of the keep.

It didn't took her long to realize that she didn't have a thing to do and, not used to just lying around all day, she decided to go to the village and get to know her people. Yes, _her_ people.

Maybe, a couple of days ago, it would all seem weird to her if someone tell her she'll own an estate full of her people; but not now.

So, for five glorious days, every morning and afternoon, she would go in the kitchen, ask the cook to fill her basket with goods, and then set off to the village and visit every family to get to know them.

She's been doing this alone, and though she isn't familiar with the whole estate, she's not afraid to do so because everywhere she went, it is as if the people are guarding her.

Every person she met on her way greeted her by curtsying with all due respect (and thank Kami they don't kneel in front of her like they did to her husband), and so she smiled and greeted them in return, after asking them to introduce themselves. That is, if it's the first time she saw them as she can easily remember the name of her people.

So far, she had gone to twenty houses already, and there are a lot more to go. She haven't realized up until now how big this estate is!

At first, she was afraid to venture alone, and she remembered her husband telling her that she can wander off if she is accompanied by a guard, but she didn't want to trouble Kuronue and disturb him from his obligations and duties.

Of course, Kuronue, being the first-in-command, took over the kitsune's duties when he left the keep, and that made him very busy to have time for his mistress. The other soldiers are also busy with their duties or training, so that left her on her own.

Sometimes, of course, when Naomi is done with her duties that Botan had asked her to do, she accompany her, and for that, she's grateful. They've talked a lot and now, Botan looked at her as if she's her younger sister.

And for that reason, she remembered her little sister, Yukina, and suddenly missed her so much. She suddenly made note to herself to talk to her husband about it as soon as he gets home.

She could have gone through like this for a long time. It wasn't so bad at all. But then, she realized that there are just good things that are not meant to last.

"Olic," she called the guard who seemed to be walking hurriedly towards her house. She had just been from the village that morning, as usual, visiting the town healer and asking if there are some things he needed in his profession.

But the healer only shook his head at her. He informed her that he is well-provided by the kitsune, and because of the excellent knowledge and skills of Kurama in plants and herbs, the estate have some powerful medicines that made the people of the estate healthy and in perfect condition.

So, she just helped examining the patients that day and when lunchtime came, she bid the healer goodbye to go back to her house for the time being.

But it seemed that the keep, contrary to it's peaceful nature she's used to, was in somewhat chaos, and, thinking that her husband had returned earlier than what she's been told, she hurriedly walked towards her house and called one of the guards so that she could be informed as to what was happening.

"Could you inform me as to what was happening in my home?" she requested and she couldn't help but frown when Olic wouldn't meet her eyes. She knew right there and then that it isn't the fact that her husband is home that is making the keep excited. Something is definitely wrong.

"Milady," he began, "Some of Raizen's troops are in our estate and –"

"What?!" she asked in surprise and soon was replaced with fear. She knew that the reason why they are here is because of her. They must have found out what she had done.

"But Kuronue had already taken care of them," Olic added hastily when he saw the tensed look on his mistress's face. He could not believe his stupidity for making his mistress worry about things that can easily be handled.

Botan only nodded before turning around and going on her way, leaving the standing Olic behind. But anyone could see that something is bothering her. Gone were the calm and slow paces she had, only to be replaced by hurried and heavy ones.

Of course, she did not believe Olic when he said everything has been taken care of. She knew Olic just had a slip-up when he told her about the soldiers coming, and, just to save face, he said that it's been taken care of.

And Olic is a poor liar. He couldn't even look at her eyes when he said those lines. And so she decided to go straight to Kuronue to know exactly what was happening. She just couldn't stand and wait until Kuronue decided to return her to her original betrothed.

She isn't even sure if she had greeted the soldiers and guards who bowed to her when she passed by. She would just have to apologize to them later for being impolite. She's just in dire need to get to the house and wouldn't be stopped.

As soon as she entered her home, she hurriedly went to the Grand Hall and invited herself inside. She had barely made it there when she heard the two voices of soldiers arguing.

"Sire," a bulky man, wearing a dark red cloak, addressed Kuronue though it could be very well heard the hint of impatience and sarcasm in his voice. "Begging your pardon, but it is of utmost importance that the woman come with us on our way home."

She had expected it but she still gasped in surprise. Her original betrothed has come for her and she's not liking any of it. If half of what her husband is saying about Raizen's son is true, then he must be really horrible!

Add to the fact that she hasn't seen the youko yet, and he must be so ugly that she didn't want to think of…of mating with him.

At least, even if her husband now is barbaric and so naïve at times, he's quite nice to look at that her wifely duties didn't seem so bad at all to do. _Not that she hated doing it, mind you._

"Milady," Kuronue said with much emphasis that stopped her line of thoughts, "is already married to the kitsune, you cannot take her anymore to your lord."

"Even so. The marriage can be nullified if it was found out that the youko thief used lies and trickery to fool the onna," the youko said and smirked.

"The marriage between milord and milady had already been consummated and even milady could attest that there had been no trickery and lies used," Kuronue said impatiently.

Though her fate is yet to be decided, she couldn't help but be proud of Kuronue. He is ever so calm with the situation and is really capable of being Kurama's replacement in duty. She's now quite sure that Kuronue would take care of her.

"The woman is a payment for the debt her family had incurred for milord. We could not just let this matter go," the youko said and glared at Kuronue with full hatred. Gone were his politeness he had been showing a while ago because Kuronue proved to be not cooperating with what he wanted to do, that is, to take the woman and be on their way home.

Botan had to lean on the wall for support because of the surprise of what she just heard. So, her marrying Raizen's son serves as a double purpose for her family. It was a payment for a debt, and at the same time, they would have lesser mouths to feed.

She had suspected that long ago but her family never mentioned it aloud to her. And she was sincerely hoping that it really isn't the case. Obviously, she was wrong.

However, she could not feel hate towards her family even after what they did to her. She understood them well. It has always been a tradition for poor families like them to use their daughter of marriageable state as a payment for their debt. 

But there's one thing that she realized. That is, what Kurama had been saying about Raizen being worse than him is true. She could not believe that someone would be cruel enough to accept a woman as a payment of debt and even chase after her when she was already married.

That's right. The Raizen's are greedy and no doubt they starve their people to death just like what her husband had told her. 

Despite the shocking news, Kuronue just smirked at the youko as if he'd known all along about the debt. "We will pay you ten times of the amount of the debt, you greedy fools! But we will not let our mistress go. She is our lord's wife, ours to keep and ours to protect. She belongs here and she will stay here," he said.

Botan had to smile when she saw Raizen's soldier frowned. "As the amount of debt her family incurred is only a pittance compared to her, we will not accept any form of payment except the woman. She is betrothed to the heir and we will do everything in our power to make her marry him. We will take her using force if needed," the soldier said, and again, glared at Kuronue.

As if mocking the youko, Kuronue only smiled slyly at him, "Raizen's son must really be ugly to be so desperate enough to want a married woman who previously is betrothed to him because of a debt not paid. Well, too bad, isn't it, because she's one beautiful woman who complements just right with the beauty of our lord," he said then smirked.

The youko almost lunged at Kuronue hadn't Kurama's troop sensed his action and immediately grabbed him and stopped him from doing so.

If anything, Kuronue didn't seem to be at least affected by his action, instead, smirked at him, annoying him further. He then waved his finger in front of the intruder's face. "Be careful, youko, of your actions if you want to reach your lord alive. Or have you already forgotten that you are inside the territory of the powerful Youko Kurama?"

The soldier then pushed Kurama's troops holding him, freeing himself, then immediately composed himself and glared at Kuronue with all the anger his ugly face could show.

"This is not the end of it, youko. We will declare war with your estate, that I am sure. And when we did, it will be the end of your Lord Thief," he said, then looked at Botan darkly as if knowing that she's been listening to the conversation the whole time.

The look he gave her was cold; she was suddenly rooted at the spot. It is as if her strength had vanished and all she can do is stare back at him.

And then, he turned away. Commanded all his troops to follow him and left the Grand Hall at once.

When he was already out of the room, Botan never noticed she released her breath that she's been holding for quite some time. Yeah, she's suddenly frightened of what had just happened.

Kami, they would declare war with their estate just because of what she did. And she's suddenly so afraid for her husband that she's sure she's not thinking clearly anymore.

*-*

Kuronue sighed deeply when he received the news from the guards that Raizen's troops had already left the holding without any trouble stirring.

He's not ready to deal with this thing with his mistress and he's not sure if he is in the position to interfere with the couple. Kami, the trouble the kitsune had left is too much to clear!

One thing's for sure. The kitsune would throw a fit if something bad happens to his little wife. Though he didn't want to believe it, and though the kitsune is oblivious to what was slowly happening, Kuronue knows that his friend is getting fond of his little wife not because he likes the way she looked.

They had only been together for two days before he went to the hunt with Reilan, but Kuronue saw the way he looked at her. As if he can't quite figure her out, sometimes, the look in his eyes says he wanted to throttle her, and sometimes, he was amused of her. It was really complicated being married.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he never noticed that his mistress walked towards where he and the higher-ranking officials of the kitsune had gathered.

"What are we going to do now, sire?" a soldier by the name of Takeri voiced out after a few minutes of tensed silence.

"We will do nothing," Kuronue answered simply then sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back as if there's nothing wrong in the world.

"But, sire," Olic interjected, "we know that Raizen's soldiers are not bluffing when they said they would cause trouble and use force if needed. We need to protect our mistress."

Due to what he said, whispers broke out and Kuronue could hear them discussing the subject matter and giving out their opinion to one another.

"Silence!" Kuronue bellowed that all the youkai inside the hall kept quiet and looked at their first-in-command. "I want all of you to make sure that our mistress is guarded all the time. Is that understood?"

Botan would have voiced out her protest hadn't all the youkai nodded and excitedly voiced out their agreements, because she did not like any of it.

She did not like the idea of being guarded wherever she go. It would make her very uncomfortable. She did not like to be a burden to her husband's troops. She did not want to interrupt them in their duties. And she did not want to bring trouble and chaos in this very peaceful estate.

She was so confused with what was happening that she immediately left the hall, and therefore, did not hear what Kuronue had to say.

"As you all know, kitsunes are very protective of their cubs," he began, and when they all nodded, he continued, "and that can be applied to his wife as well. He will do everything for his wife. So protect her at all cost. He might not like it if he found out that something bad had happened to his wife."

When they all kept quiet, their agreement conveyed in their silence, Kuronue smiled weakly. "Good. The kitsune's rather fond of his wife, it's best not to disappoint him."

*-*

Botan paced back and forth inside their chamber for an hour now, but still, she couldn't find any peace to eventually relax herself. Oblivious to her aching feet and tired body, her heavy footsteps only gave the idea of how restless and confused she is.

She had acquired this trait when she was young. That is, to pace back and forth whenever she had problems until she could figure out what to do and give her mind a rest.

But tonight had been different. She could not find any logical solution to this problem. Well, she reasoned out to herself, she had never encountered problems like this before. Having to think of the safety of the whole estate just because she had started the problem herself.

She had started this problem and now a war might break out anytime because of this. Never in her life did she imagined that her action could have this big reaction. And it frightened her. 

Until all she could think of are ways to possibly stop the war. And then, she stopped her pacing and stared blankly at a wall. How could she had been so stupid? The solution to this problem had been in front of her eyes all this time. She had caused the problem, so, obviously, she is the one who could solve it.

A bitter smile had crept her on her face unknowingly as her eyes roamed inside their chambers. She had never belonged here from the start. And then, she hurriedly walked towards the closet Kurama and she had once shared.

*-*

Kuronue waked up that morning feeling energized and well rested. He had a smile plastered on his face as he went down to the dining hall where he and Botan will have breakfast together with some invited people of the keep.

He had come to love his mistress's idea of having meals together with some five random people of the keep so that the two of them won't feel so alone while eating.

He agreed, knowing full well that it could help his mistress know all the people of their estate, which is always good because she is the lady of the estate.

However, he was startled when he entered the dining hall finding everyone present, except Botan. He looked at Naomi suddenly, who flushed under his powerful stare.

"Will milady's lovely presence join us today?" he asked as he seated and greeted everyone with a nod.

"Her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in last night and a few of her gowns and undergarments are missing as well," Naomi said, then paused when Kuronue looked at her and frowned. "I believe milady had taken her leave, sire."

Author's Note:  Well, what can I say? This is starting to get more and more exciting, huh? Well, review!!!

PS: Please join my mailing list if you want to receive an update on this fanfiction. Thank you.


	9. Big Problem

Author's Note: Okay, chapter 9 is on…read on.

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

Luna Stargazer, Kohaku Hoshi, may strom, Cheeto, tifftiff, Wolfgirl, Princess Sapphire, Ice-Angel, Lady Nightshade, nOy, Jaid Skywalker, I won't tell, mutsumi, SVZ, Blue Rose, Mizustarangel, Tara_Potter_Malfoy, BishounenChaser, Miss "L", FallenStarDust, Liz, himoya, sha, Meg, Night Tiger, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 9: BIG PROBLEM

The night is beginning to set, but still, there is still no sign of her. And Kuronue is getting worried already. The people of the estate are now afraid to talk or even approach him because of his very bad mood. He could no doubt kill anyone carelessly.

"What?" Kuronue asked irritably as he looked up from the conference table.

"Um, sire," Naomi began, her face pale because of fear. "You haven't eaten anything since this morning and the people are getting worried of you."

It was true. When he found out that his mistress is missing, he lost his appetite to eat breakfast. The same goes to lunch and dinner because he was busy looking for Botan.

But nothing resulted from all that, as expected. His mistress vanished suddenly into thin air. And this is the reason why Kuronue had been edgy and snappish all day.

"Do you think of me weak that a day without eating will do me some serious harm?" he snapped at Naomi, who in turn, bowed her head, embarrassed.

"No, sire," she mumbled. "Of course not. I apologize. I won't disturb you anymore."

She turned and was about to leave when Kuronue called her attention.

"Naomi?" he called and when she turned to look at him, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm really hard to get along with today, could you, um – just bring me some bread and wine, alright?" he said and scratched his head in a confused manner that looked really cute on him.

"Hai," she answered and hurriedly left the room so that her lord won't see the smile that's threatening to escape her lips.

Among the three, it can be considered that Kuronue is the least charmer of them, but women flock him because he looks cute when he's trying to be sincere and, well, shy.

And that's exactly what he's doing a while ago that pleased Naomi too much. Of course, he is her lord, so it's not really his fault if he's being difficult; she had to endure it because she's only a servant.

But no, he still apologized to her even when he had every right to be snappish. Their mistress is missing, and of course, he'll be the one to answer to the kitsune about it because he's the one in charge while the two lords went to the hunt.

And this is the first time that he actually failed the kitsune with something as big as this that he actually fears seeing him again while this problem is not yet solved.

And yet, he could not do anything. He ordered his people to look for their mistress and up until now, none of the troops had returned, meaning they haven't found her yet. He had specifically gave them an order to hunt for her for three days or until they found her.

But he was so sure that she would be found before nightfall. He never thought his mistress could disappear just like that. And she could conceal herself very well; he's now wondering how Olic and the guards had spotted her the other day when she trespassed their territory.

The troops Kuronue sent to find her are not dumb. They're not inexperienced, either. Some of them are even veterans and had accompanied their lords' hunts once or twice. And though Botan had a head start of one night, she couldn't possibly traveled that great distance because the darkness can prove to be a hindrance to her.

And their soldiers could have sensed her right now, unless, no, he won't start thinking that something bad had happened to her.

But it was possible. The only possible reason why their soldiers could not sense her is that she really is gone. Either she was abducted or killed; he can't choose what's worse between the two.

And the picture that was forming inside his head is really ugly. He could almost imagine himself being skinned by his best friend, good old Kurama, when he came home only to find out that his wife is missing, abducted, or killed. Yeah, that is surely one way to get him killed by the kitsune.

He could still remember the irritation that flashed his lord's face when he misplaced Botan. He could have sworn that Kurama is ready to throttle him when an hour had passed and he still could not locate his wife.

But now, he could not possibly say, "Hey, Kurama, old pal, welcome back. Have you stolen the crown of the North Eastern Tribe already? Oh, by the way, remember Botan, your wife? She's been missing for quite some time now." Ha! He would surely be blasted to the next dimension.

His bread and wine had arrived, and though it looked really tempting and smelled lovely, he could not find the appetite to eat. Food only reminded him of his mistress because it was only during meal times that he saw her.

Now that he'd thought about it, he felt rather guilty that he never made an effort to make her feel at home inside the estate. He had easily forgotten the fact that she's new in the estate and might be a little lonely and needed some companion.

He had been busy with the affairs of the estate that all he knew about her affairs were that she was touring the whole estate and visiting the people.

Now, he didn't even have an idea as to why she had left the estate! And, if not for Naomi's intent look on her face to make him eat, he would have dashed outside already to ask the people if they knew the reason behind their mistress's disappearance.

So he took a bite of the bread and he suddenly realized how hungry he was, that he finished everything in no time. As he was drinking his wine, a nagging thought entered his mind. Is his mistress eating right now, or had she already collapsed from hunger?

The taste of the wine, which was previously delicious to him, had suddenly become so bitter that he had to put it down. "Well, thank you for the meal, I'll go ahead now," he told Naomi and not waiting for her reply, left the room, leaving Naomi there to clean the table.

He had barely made it outside when Olic bumped into him, "Watch where you're going, youko," he growled. He's in so much hurry that he had no time for some clumsy idiot like him.

But Olic acted as though he never heard him, "Uh, sire, I was just about to see you."

"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently.

"It concerns our mistress," Olic said and the next thing he knew, his back is against the wall of the kitsune's home.

"Well, talk. And this better be good."

*-*

The problem only worsened after Olic had told him that maybe his mistress had witnessed the exchange between him and the soldier of Raizen. So, now, the situation just got more complicated.

The sun was about to rise already but Kuronue still haven't slept a wink. How could he when he's thinking that, maybe, the reason why she left the estate is to prevent war from happening?

Maybe she had gone to Raizen's estate on her own so as not to disrupt the peace of Kurama's estate, thinking it would resolve the conflict. But if Kurama found out about it, he would no doubt declare war with Raizen. And the trouble isn't exactly solved.

But, what if Botan had really no intention to leave and, just what he thought while eating dinner, was just abducted? But, no, that wasn't possible because his guards had reported that Raizen's troop left the estate completely without stirring any trouble.

And these guards are not dumb enough not to check the people who really left the estate are the people who came inside. So it is really impossible that she had been abducted.

When the first rays of sunlight streamed through his windows, he got up and dressed himself. And he felt more tired than ever. He hadn't finished dressing up when he heard a commotion outside his door.

"I told you, the Lord Kuronue is still asleep," the familiar voice of Naomi echoing in the hallway and was heard inside by Kuronue very clearly.

"But, Naomi, this is very important," Olic said and threw his hands in exasperation when Naomi wouldn't budge. "Look, this concerns our mistress – "

"The Lord Kuronue would skin me alive if we barge inside his room while he's still sleeping," Naomi said impatiently and glared at Olic.

Her back is against the door, blocking Olic from entering the room, so she never noticed when the door opened. "What's the meaning of all these?" he asked irritated.

Naomi yelped and her surprise made her hide behind Olic's big body who almost stumbled when she suddenly grabbed him. She then blushed furiously and peeked at Kuronue from Olic's body. "Good morning, good sire," she greeted shakily.

"Don't you think it's too early in the morning to be quarrelling like this in the hallway? Half of Makai is still asleep, haven't you realized that?" he lectured, and the two lesser youkai bowed their heads in shame.

"We apologize, sire, but you see, Olic here," Naomi said and paused to glare at Olic, "is the one who's really persistent in seeing you in this ungodly hour."

"Begging your pardon, sire," Olic began when Kuronue turned his irritated eyes on him. "But these were delivered to us an hour ago and the man said that it is of utmost importance that these be received by the lord of the keep."

"Well, we all know that Kurama is out at the moment," Kuronue said and received the letters when Olic handed it to him. He didn't even bother looking at it.

"I think the words written in front would catch your attention, sire," Olic said and looked on the ground when Kuronue glared at him.

"These letters came from milady's family," Kuronue said aloud and looked at both of them, stunned.

Without another word, he turned around and walked away, with Olic and Naomi walking closely behind.

"Come with me in the conference room, Olic," he ordered without turning to look at him, "and Naomi, bring me my breakfast there. I'm starving."

"Right away, sire," Naomi said and turned to the opposite direction to head to the kitchen and prepare her lord's meal.

*-*

Kind sire, we thank you so much for welcoming our daughter in your home and making her your wife. It only shows how much your generosity you have. However, as giving as you might appear to be, our other daughter is not your obligation anymore so there really is no need for her to live in your estate. We can manage her affairs on our own. Thank you.

"What the hell is this?" Kuronue asked loudly, fuming with anger from what he just read.

He didn't want to read the letter that was obviously addressed to Kurama but the circumstances forced him to do it. And he had made the right decision for the letter proved to be a big problem that they had to solve.

He almost tore the second letter from opening it hurriedly. This time, it is addressed to Botan.

My dear daughter, what you did is such a disgrace to our family but we understand why you did what you just did. We knew that it is not easy for you to accept the proposal of marriage from a youko you haven't met before. But you are married now and what is done cannot be undone. Be happy with your lord husband and treat him well, and don't worry about Yukina. She will be fine because she will now be wed to your former betrothed. You need not go and get her to save her from our poverty. She's on her way now to Raizen's estate.

"Un-fuckingly-believable!" Kuronue said loudly, obviously stunned with what he just read. "How could they do this?" he exclaimed, then looked at Olic with wide eyes. Is milady's family crazy? He cannot help but wonder.

Olic, on the other hand, just stood there, with a confused look on his face. Well, what his lord had just read obviously shocked the hell out of him to elicit such response from him. "Uh, sire?" he asked.

"Can you believe what milady's family is planning on doing? They wanted milady's sister to take the place of milady. She is now betrothed to Raizen's heir!" Kuronue ranted and sat down on a chair and rested his chin on his palm.

Olic opened his mouth to voice out his reaction when the door opened and in comes Naomi and a servant carrying a tray of food each for the two male youkai conversing.

After putting down the trays on the table, Naomi turned to Kuronue. "Is there anything else you need, sire?"

"None at the moment. I'll call you when I need you, alright?" Kuronue said, then turned his attention on Olic. "You were about to say something?"

Olic cleared his throat and looked at Kuronue as Naomi bowed and exited the room together with the servant. "I think we should do something to stop the marriage, sire."

"Yeah, yeah," Kuronue said impatiently. "But how can we do that when milady's sister is legally betrothed to the youko? Even if we manage to intercept her journey, Raizen could always claim her."

"She has to marry," Olic said absentmindedly, thinking about what Botan had done to escape being married to the bastard.

"Well, I think Reilan could use a wife," Kuronue said thoughtfully. Of course, the woman they are talking about is their lady's sister, so obviously, a commoner would simply not do. Even if their lady's family are commoners, too. 

"Uh, sire," Olic interrupted, his face flushing a little. "I think the Lord Reilan is quite into Enki's daughter for quite some time now."

"So?" Kuronue said, and not realizing that Enki's daughter is not a commoner, too, and that Reilan and Enki's daughter is a good match, continued. "It's not a prob – no way!" he exclaimed when it suddenly dawned him what Olic was saying. "No way in hell will I marry her."

Olic flinched as if he'd just been hit. Well, he never said anything about him marrying milady's sister, right? "I never said you should, sire."

Kuronue glared at him, stood up and began pacing. "That's right, I wouldn't. I'm not the marrying type, and I know milady would understand that. Isn't it right, Olic?"

"Yes, sire," Olic agreed and nodded, but mentally contradicting what he just heard. Lord Kurama isn't the marrying type either, but he got married anyway.

"By the way," Kuronue began and stopped his pacing to look at Olic. "Are you sure about what you're saying about Reilan?"

"Yes, sire," Olic said confidently then continued to explain. "Lord Reilan had been seen a few times coming to or going out of Enki's house."

"I see," Kuronue said then nodded, "are they going to marry anytime soon?"

"The fact about their betrothal hasn't been confirmed yet," Olic said.

Kuronue nodded again. Yes, although the three of them had been friends for as long as they can remember, they hadn't really talked about their personal affairs. Yes, so one of them would see another with a woman, but talking about them had never really occurred before. It was their respective businesses.

"Uh, sire," Olic called, interrupting Kuronue's thoughts. "What are we going to do now about milady's sister and milady's disappearance?"

"Oh ,that," Kuronue said almost absent-mindedly, "Send a messenger to Kurama, tell him to come back with Reilan immediately."

"Sire?" Olic asked, unsure of what he just heard. Usually, when one of the two in-commands are on duty, they solve the problems on their own and not bother the kitsune with the hunt. However, this time, it wasn't that way.

"This problem is milady's concern so it is better is her husband is here to discuss it with us, don't you think?" Kuronue asked and dismissed the still confused Olic to look for a messenger.

Author's Note:  Done!!! Now, since I did my job, you do yours – review!

For email updates, subscribe in mailing list( just remove the space): groups . yahoo . com / group / lair-of-the-kitsune

For K+B site, please visit: www.geocities.com/kb_reflections/


	10. Dividing the Forces

Author's Note: I won't apologize for my delay again because I've been doing that to all my fics whenever I update. Anyway, I will just hope that you guys will understand that I'm currently writing four fics right now (one is in my site since NC-17 is not accepted in ff.net) and as much as I want to update this fic weekly, I cannot because I still need to update my other fics. And I cannot update more than once a week because my studies won't permit me to do that. Updating one of them at least once a week is already hard for me. Thank you for understanding, but as a consolation, I won't abandon this fic so that your patience for my updates won't be wasted.

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

Luna Stargazer, Kohaku Hoshi, Princess Sapphire, Killing Perfection, shelby7, shikonstardemon, MIKO gurl, mutsumi, Lady Nightshade, Kri, Ice-Angel/4.Septh.Ti, junyortrakr, Mizustarangel, FallenStarDust, eunc, LitaMinamino, ShadowCat14, Miss L, I won't tell, Raine, E.B. 3390, schizofraggle615, Cheeto, Dark Pixie, Animechick8, Chronicled Realms, Grand Master FFX, Usagi-Chan=P, Kio, I-Steph-chan-I, Ravyn Nix

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 10: Dividing the Forces

The estate was in chaos two days later.

The people are rushing back and forth the kitsune's home, hoping that they won't run to any of their lords who seem to be in the worst mood they've ever seen.

The slight stare could set Kuronue's temper flaring, he had been agitated and nervous, as if expecting trouble anytime and had been yelling more often than he used to that even the higher ranking troops dreaded to see him.

Olic, that day, was seen by the confused people running towards the home, yelling, "sire, sire!" Those who witnessed this only shook their heads, already expecting to see Olic in the dungeons an hour or so after for being too loud.

However, that isn't the case. Olic rushed inside and, because he's running to fast, he never saw Naomi coming and ran straight to her, both of them falling to the ground.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Naomi asked as she stood up, rubbing her bottom, a frown appearing on her pretty face.

"I apologize. I need to see the Lord Kuronue," Olic said, as he, too, stood up, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh, no," Naomi said, her frown deepening. "You're going to see him again without an appointment? He's going to have my head on a plate for sure."

"Of course not, Naomi," Olic said cheerfully. "And what do you mean 'again'? I had a reason to disturb his sleep the last time."

Naomi glared at him. "And do you have a reason again?"

"Of course." Olic said proudly.

"Well, let's hear it."

"I can't, it's important that Lord Kuronue hear it first," Olic said, then smirked at Naomi.

To his utter amazement, Naomi smirked at him, too. "Well, I won't let you see him without knowing your reason. He's having a meeting with a number of soldiers and I won't let you interrupt them."

"But this is important," Olic said impatiently.

"So you say," Naomi said, then turned her back on him, determined not to waste any more time with the stupid guard when Olic grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Olic said as he looked straight in the eye that Naomi's heart began to beat wildly. _What on earth is the matter with me?_ she wondered.

"The Lord Kurama is back and Lord Kuronue is needed there to welcome him," Olic said softly, as he continued to stare at her; he had never realized that Naomi is rather pretty.

Well, his mind reasoned, how would he notice her when every time he sees her, she's always frowning at her and nagging her like a wife would.

He shivered and let go of her arm. _A wife?_ What the hell was he thinking? He shouldn't think about making her his wife, right? Because if he did consider the possibility, he would never know peace again because she would surely nag him till he dies.

So he looked away from her and cleared his throat. "So, where's the Lord Kuronue?"

But Naomi just continued to stare at nothingness with that look on her face that Olic suddenly began to worry about her. "Naomi!" he yelled and shook her lightly.

"What?" Naomi asked, surprised. "What did you say?" she asked in a very unnatural high pitch, Olic couldn't help but smirk arrogantly at her. He rattled her, he knew.

"I said the Lord of the keep is back, and Lord Kuronue is needed there to welcome his return," he said and smiled naughtily at her.

"Oh. I see," Naomi said and shook her head as if to clear her mind. "Go that way," she said and pointed at the door at the far left.

When she saw Olic nodded, she turned around to walk away when Olic grabbed her hand. "What?" she asked.

"Can I visit your chamber tonight?" he asked her and smiled.

And lord, he had a great smile that made her return the favor to him. "Not in your dreams, buddy," she said, as her smile was replaced by a smirk.

Olic chuckled and before she knew it, he kissed her cheek and walked away, leaving her dazed for a minute.

*-*

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want this time?" Kuronue asked as soon as Olic entered, the meeting having been adjourned ten seconds before he came.

"I bring you some news, sire," Olic said and bowed before him when Kuronue nodded.

"Go on."

"The Lord Kurama had returned. He would be arriving any minute now, sire," Olic said.

Kuronue only nodded and looked at Olic, as if measuring him. This past few days, Olic proved to be improving very quickly; quicker than his fellow third-class troops. He might be facing his promotion really soon.

"How is your training with Noriem?" Kuronue asked instead, as he looked at the reports Noriem had just left for him to read.

"It is good, sire," Olic said, unsure of what it meant. Here he is, reporting to his lord that the owner of the keep had returned and all he asked is how the training is? Surely his Lord Kuronue isn't going over the edge over what had happened around here, right?

"That's good to hear. Work really hard, you might get promoted sooner than you expected," Kuronue said and looked at the report again that he didn't saw Olic's eyes widened.

"Yes, sire!"

"The kitsune had entered his home, I should be welcoming him now," Kuronue said as he stood up. But before he could take five steps, the door to the Grand Hall opened and in comes Kurama, looking really really pissed off.

"There you are!" Kurama barked at Kuronue, "What the hell have you been thinking, sending a second-class soldier? He made so much noise and didn't even conceal his ki. He almost got all of us killed!"

"There was no one else to send. The estate would be in vulnerable position if I send out one more first-class soldier," Kuronue reasoned out, then, feeling none of Reilan's ki, "Where's Rei?"

The kitsune shot him a glare, "he went to the healer, an arrow hit him. Another inch and he would have been killed."

Kuronue looked away guiltily, he knew all of these are his fault, if he hadn't been that incompetent, but then, "wait a minute, you didn't tend for him yourself?" he asked, confused.

As far as he can remember, when one of them had been injured in one way or another, it was the kitsune who looked after them because he's a better healer than the town doctor.

Kurama only shrugged at him. "Need you ask? We were so busy keeping ourselves alive and by the time we got here, I hurried here to know what the hell happened for you to summon us back quickly."

"Ah," Kuronue said, "and the messenger?"

"It was a clean shot. He died even before he could hit the ground," he said almost nonchalantly but Kuronue saw the regret in his friend's eyes. Kurama never liked the idea of knowing that one of his people died.

That's why Kurama made it a point to make his troops train hard, for them to be able to survive.

Then Kurama looked at him sternly," Hey, are you going to tell me what happened here or not?"

At that, Kuronue took a deep breath, then caught site of Olic still standing at the corner, only waiting for a command to be given to him.

"Olic?" Kuronue called and Olic straightened his stance even more. "Yes, sire?"

"Do you want to have a son and leave the world a legacy someday?" Kuronue asked.

If ever he find the question odd, he never got the time to contemplate it because an image of Naomi swollen with child flashed through his mind.

"I gathered you do," Kuronue muttered to himself, "well, get the hell out of here if you don't want this very angry kitsune to kill you accidentally."

At what he heard, Olic scurried away, knowing that the kitsune would lose his temper once he heard about what had happened to his wife.

"Well?"

"You're wife is missing," Kuronue said flatly.

"Again?" Kurama asked, his ears twitching, "since when?"

"A couple of days ago," Kuronue mumbled, but with the kitsune's keen hearing, he knew he heard him.

"What?" Kurama bellowed, his ki exploding. "What the hell had been happening while I'm away?"

"Raizen's troops went to claim Botan," Kuronue began and when Kurama opened his mouth to say something, he continued, "they said they would declare war if we did not give your wife to them."

"Bloody hell," Kurama cursed loudly. "And what did you do?"

"Of course, I told them 'no'," Kuronue said indignantly. _Well, what did he expect? That I gave his wife to those morons? Baka!_

"So, they took them with her by force?" Kurama asked, his ears twitching again.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kuronue snapped, "Of course, I kept an eye on them. They left the fortress without any trouble stirring."

"And so, what does my wife had to do with it?" Kurama asked impatiently.

"Olic said she might have heard everything and in fear of the war brewing, left the estate," Kuronue said and instinctively took a step backward for fear that his friend's anger would be poured on him. 

Contrary to what Kuronue expected, Kurama only frowned at him. "She left because she's afraid we can't protect her?"

"Uh, I don't think we're seeing things in the same wavelength. I think she left in order to stop the war from happening. I think she left to go to the Raizen's," Kuronue said.

"Stupid woman," Kurama muttered, "and you didn't know she's planning to do this?"

"How should I know?" Kuronue grumbled. "The entire night passed by before I could find out she'd taken her leave."

"What?" Kurama bellowed so loudly that Kuronue was sure he would never be able to hear the same way again. "You've been in that second highest position in this estate for how many centuries and my wife got past you?"

"I know, I know," Kuronue admitted. "I take full responsibility of what had happened around here. In fact, it won't surprise me if you remove me in my position," Kuronue said, all the while thinking how in the world could he possibly survive the humiliation of being removed from his position.

But Kurama only glared at him. "I'm just angry, Kuron; not stupid enough to remove you. Now, you will tell me that you've done something to find my insolent wife, right?" Kurama asked coldly that Kuronue was glad that he could agree to what he said.

"Hai. I've sent some of our first-class soldiers to look for her. That would explain the low defense on our estate right now," Kuronue said.

"She's still not found?" Kurama asked, confused as he scanned Noriem's latest report on the conditions of the cubs. On the outside, he looked like a calm man who didn't care at all that his wife is missing.

The inside is a very different matter. He was doing everything in his power to sit still and listen to the situation on hand before he plan his course of action.

It was difficult. His mind is racing with the different possibilities that his wife is hurt that his attention left where he was, until Kuronue waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yo, kitsune? What the hell are you doing zoning out like that?" Kuronue asked, mildly irritated.

"I apologize. What were you saying again?" Kurama asked.

"Not yet. The woman hid her ki very well, I didn't know if I should be impressed or annoyed. She covered her traces well," Kuronue said and sighed. Now, Kurama would no doubt think he's stupid.

"Alright, I'll look for her," Kurama said and stood up, ready to leave.

"There's something else, kitsune," Kuronue said that stopped Kurama from his already stated departure.

"What? There's something else?" Kurama asked, irritated. "I swear, Kuron, where have you been all the time when we were away?" How come all these trouble happened all the time when we're away?"

"Well, I'm deeply sorry if your wife had the knack of attracting trouble to the estate," Kuronue said sarcastically now that the threat of the kitsune unleashing all his power had passed.

"So, this another thing also has something to do with my wife?" Kurama asked and Kuronue nodded as he handed his mistress's family's letter to him.

"Bloody hell," Kurama cursed after, then returned the letter to Kuronue. "Tell Reilan that he's in charge, all right? You go and intercept Yukina and bring her here. My wife won't be too happy if she find out that her sister would be married to that greedy fool."

Kuronue paled at what he heard. "Why me? Can't Reilan go and bring Yukina here?" he croaked like a frog that Kurama frowned at him.

It looks like his fearless friend, is now trembling because of this very simple mission. Is he missing out on something? "What seems to be the problem, Kuron?"

"Nothing. Can't Reilan go?"

Kurama looked at him, thoroughly annoyed. "Look, Reilan still haven't recovered from his injury so it's your turn to go out. Besides, Reilan just accompanied me to the hunt. So it's his turn to take full responsibility of looking after the keep."

"That's what I'm saying. Reilan still haven't recovered from his injury, how on earth would he be able to manage the affairs of the estate?" Kuronue reasoned out logically, but inside, he's dreading to go on this mission because the psychotic idea that Yukina be married to him might just enter the mind of the kitsune.

"Have Noriem and Enki help him out. Why are you chickening out on this one, anyway?" Kurama asked.

"I'm not chickening out. It's just –" then Kuronue paused. He couldn't tell the kitsune that he's afraid he might be forced to marry Yukina because Kurama might do just that for his sadistic amusement.

And though Kurama is not like that, you know, take amusement in other's people's misery, he might really believe that getting him (Kuronue) married to Yukina is like doing a favor to his dear friend, Kuronue. No, he wouldn't tell that to the kitsune. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale," Kurama asked, his frown of annoyance replaced by a look of concern. True, though he's the owner of the keep and is always busy with many things, he'd always considered the welfare of his friends.

"Yeah, just a couple of missed meals and sleepless nights. I thought you're going to skin me alive once you found out your wife's gone," Kuronue admitted.

Kurama had to chuckle at that. "Yeah, maybe," he said, then as if remembering something, "Are you sure that's about it? I could just send a few first class to fetch Yukina."

Though he wanted to agree to that idea, Kuronue shook his head. After all, it is his responsibility to his mistress. He didn't think Kurama would think that marrying him to Yukina would be the perfect solution to the problem. "No need, I'll just bring a soldier or two with me. How about you?"

Kurama smiled at him wickedly. "I'd rather go alone. After all, I've got to teach my wife the proper way of saying goodbye to her lord husband," he said.

Author's Note:  Yay! Kurama's going to get Botan. This should be fun, lol. So you better review to inspire me to write the next chapter really fast!

Tired of waiting for my updates? Drop me a message in my journal: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// ix. 1sound. com / angkat14

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	11. I Need You Tonight

Author's Note: Alright…this chapter is delayed again, as usual. And this chapter mostly came from Julie Garwood's book (because the fic itself is patterned in her books) and Christina Dodd. I only used some of their lines in conversation but I do not own them _at all._

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

Tifftiff, Dark Pixie, Princess Sapphire, Ex-W, grand master ffx, dunken, Luna Stargazer, Mizustarangel, LitaMinamino, Kio, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, mail strom, Sailor Dark, En Satsu Koku Ryuu Ha, Kohaku Hoshi, eunc, kuratata, sess9, I won't tell, Aryanne, shikonstardemon, BlackBelt, k, Lady Nightshade, AnimePuppy, FallenStardust, ElementalMoon, Temptress Nagisa, K+B Fan, Hiei/Botan Child, Sparkle3

CHAPTER 11: I NEED YOU TONIGHT

Botan was trying hard not to be afraid but failing miserably. She was sitting in front of the fire she'd manage to start a few hours ago.

Of course, it isn't something new for her to be alone in the woods. She'd done it before – for countless of nights, even, while she was on her way to the Raizen's estate.

However, back then, she wasn't aware of the danger that awaits her until those three youkai appeared and tried harassing her. Of course, nothing could be taken from her anymore as she was already a mated woman, but still, the idea of being violated and touched intimately by someone other than her husband didn't sit well with her.

The thought made her sad. She missed her husband even if they've only been together for one whole day and night. Yes, it seems peculiar to miss someone you don't know very well, but her husband had given her something she didn't know she's missing until he gave it to her – protection.

Protection not only in the physical sense but in all ways possible. He protected her from those scum, from poverty, and from the greedy Raizens.

And now is the time for her to return the favor. She should have known better than to think she'll be able to live happily in her new life. But she could not bear to see her husband's estate be in tatters because of her selfishness.

Her husband is right, she attracts trouble, she thought sadly as she toyed with the thick branch she was holding for quite some time.

Then her stomach rumbled that she had to sigh. She was hungry. And who wouldn't? She only ate five pieces of biscuits since this morning. And though she still had a good amount of food inside her bag, she didn't want to eat anything because she might need it for the long journey ahead.

She was not yet through deciding whether or not she would eat another biscuit when Kurama suddenly flopped down beside her.

She didn't saw him coming that she screamed and almost hit him with the branch she's holding hadn't he grabbed it quickly away from her.

"Kurama!" she breathed. "You scared the hell out of me," she lectured and frowned at him.

When he didn't answer, she continued. "I didn't hear you coming."

To her surprise, Kurama glared at her. "I'm a thief, wife. I'm trained to move quietly. Damn if you heard me coming."

"What are you doing with the branch, anyway?" he asked as he tossed it in the fire for it to give more heat and looked around making sure they were alone. He wouldn't let any intruder stop him from lecturing his obtuse wife.

"I'm going to use it against the intruders," she answered simply.

He didn't laugh at her. The idea seemed ridiculous if someone other than his wife told him that. But for Kami's sake, this is his wife he's talking about. Being alone in the forest in the middle of the night with only a branch to defend herself isn't funny. _It is frightening_.

"You only got a branch to defend yourself?" he roared. "Don't you have a lick of sense in you?"

Lord, but he was furious. He was still shaking in rage and was trying to calm down and reminded that nothing had happened to her and that he got her just in time.

"I –" well, she was at a loss for word. _So much for a nice reunion, huh?_ She thought sarcastically to herself.

Just when she was missing her husband and thinking of nice things about him, he suddenly appeared, shouted and glared at her. Such a prince charming.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I –" she said then stopped. She could not tell her husband she would go to Raizen's estate so that no war should have to erupt, right? She asked the same question to him, instead.

"I came to get you," he snapped. _Lord, but his wife is rather foolish._

Her eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

He scowled at her this time. "Start explaining now, wife, before I decide that throttling you would do some good to this world and to my peace of mind."

"You told me once that I was a walking disaster and that I attract trouble. You were right, you shouldn't have married me."

"What kind of explanation is that?" he asked, exasperated. "Do me a favor and try to talk with some sense, alright?"

"Raizen's troops came and warned Kuronue that they'll declare war if he won't hand me over to them," she blurted out, upset that her husband had to remind her of that incident.

He didn't say anything but nodded to ask her to continue.

"So I will just go willingly to them to avoid the war," she said and nodded to prove that she really is serious. "You can't make me go home, Kurama. You protected me once and it's time I do the same to you. I won't let your estate be destroyed because of the war."

"Are you insulting the capabilities of my estate? If there is an estate that would be destroyed if ever the war commence, it would be the Raizen's estate and not ours," he said and frowned at her.

"I'm not insulting the estate, husband," she said hastily, "its just that, I don't want the peace to be disrupted by war. So I'm offering myself willingly."

Her answer infuriated him; however, he did not let it show because he wanted his wife to see the flaw in her plan. "Do you think they will accept you considering I had you first? By going to them, you will only prove that you are really theirs and since I'm your husband first, they would have a whole new reason to declare war – revenge."

Her spine stiffened. She did not think of that but she didn't want her husband to know that she overlooked that fact. "I will tell them that our marriage didn't really happen. It was all a lie," she stated smugly.

Kurama looked at her as if she'd gone crazy, then turned to look at the fire. Damn, but her answer made him want to shake some sense on her. _Tell their marriage was a lie? He scoffed at the idea. He would not let her lie as to whom she really belongs. _

So he counted to ten and breathed calmly before opening his mouth. "Don't you think you'll have a hard time proving that considering that your virginal barrier is gone?" he asked in a tone of mild exasperation.

She blushed and turned away from him so she wouldn't have to see his mischievous eyes. "Must you say it so bluntly?" she asked softly and blushed harder.

He looked at her, incredulous. "You're a thief's wife. Things like that don't have to be fussed about. You shouldn't be a prude," he said, enjoying every second of her lecture on her.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Botan asked, obviously distressed about the conversation.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" he asked cheerfully, accommodating her because she'd already forgotten her plan of going to Raizen's. He reached for her bag, and not looking away from her, his hand searched for something she could eat. Her stomach had been complaining since he found her but she seemed oblivious to her own hunger. He found some cooked meat and handed it to her. She quickly took it and took a bite.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"The weather," she said, mentioning the first thing that comes to her mind. 

"You want to talk about the weather in the middle of the night?" he asked incredulously.

Good lord, he didn't know why, but his weirdest conversations always happen when he was talking to his wife.

"I know you're angry with me," Botan said and tears stung her eyes as she eat her meat.

"Damn right, I am," he snapped, "you did a very foolish thing.  How the hell am I supposed to protect you when you kept being stupid?"

"Well, don't worry about my stupidity!" she snapped back at him. "When I reached the Raizens, you won't need to protect me and therefore don't have to worry about me doing something stupid."

"I forgot to tell you something, sweetheart," he said calmly, but his eyes had this glint that told her she's not going to like what he'll say.

"What is it?"

"If you stick to that plan of going to Raizen's, I will return to our home and declare war against them for threatening and taking my wife," he said.

Botan gasped. "You can't be serious," she said, horrified at the idea. _Oh dear, it's going to be more trouble._

"Of course, I'm serious. I'm a thief and possessive. What's mine stays mine; what's theirs I can steal and claim as mine," he said nonchalantly.

"Please don't rub it in my face that you're a thief. You know I hate that fact," she said, mentally admitting the truth that she just have to return to her home and pray that the situation will turn for the best of them all. 

"Why not? It's true."

"Could we please change the subject?" she asked, exasperated at her husband again.

"Sure. Do you want to talk about the weather again?" he asked and grinned at her.

The look she gave him told him not to push it anymore.

*-*

Kuronue sensed her ki when he was already a hundred meters away from her. He smirked when he noticed that her ki is not alone, but accompanied by five more, and when they spotted them, one of his soldier speak up.

"The Raizens fear that we would intercept again so they provided her some guards," Takeri said.

"Too bad they only spared five guards, huh? And from their ki, they're not really strong," Siluda said and smirked.

However, Kuronue wasn't worried about the guards, more on the woman. She looked so much like her sister, only shorter, and even if they were in great distance from her, Kuronue could easily tell that something was wrong because she looked a little pale.

He immediately blamed her condition on her guards. "They're frightening her. We don't want that to happen. Take care of her guards and let me handle the woman."

The two soldiers nodded and quietly moved behind the guards and killed them easily. It was a good thing the woman stayed in front of the guards and therefore didn't have to witness the killing.

*-*

Yukina was sick to her stomach. And she was blaming all of it on the apples. She should have followed the guard's advice that eating something sour when you're extremely hungry would make your stomach queasy.

But she was so hungry and thought she could eat anything. She had finished her second apple when her stomach complained and she began to feel nauseated. Only then did she remembered that her mom would always made them drink a cup of hot water before eating, when they were very hungry, to calm their stomachs.

She didn't think she could make it without throwing up so she turned around to ask her guards if they could stop for an hour for her to calm her stomach or throw up its contents.

But she did not find any of her guards behind her. Instead, she found two, big handsome men. "Where are my guards?" she managed to choke out. Being handsome didn't make them good men, right?

"Don't worry about them, milady. They won't bother you anymore," the taller of the two said, and smiled at her.

She didn't smile back, "why are you doing this?"

"Our lord wants it done, ma'am," the other said and nodded at someone behind her to let Yukina realize that the lord they're talking about is behind her.

Then, nausea came to her again and she had to fight it before she threw up in front of the two men.

"Your lord is behind me, am I right?" she asked, a little pale because of the sickness she's feeling.

The two men are oblivious to this and only nodded at her. "Hai, he is, milady."

She slowly turned around and found the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Black eyes and black hair, he had this aura of darkness around him. He was tall and lean but he had muscular arms. _Who, in heaven's name, was he?_

"Milady, Kuronue from Kurama's estate," he bowed to her. "Your sister, Botan, sent me to fetch you."

He repeated her introduction. But she didn't know if she nodded to acknowledge him. God's truth, she could feel the bile at the back of her throat. She took long gulps of air and tried to calm herself.

"Do not be afraid of me, milady. I assure you, I'm not going to harm you," Kuronue said and almost frowned at her.

He couldn't imagine what had come over her. He knew he could be intimidating sometimes, but that's only when he's trying to be intimidating. Her reaction went beyond intimidated; she stared at him as though he grew another head and was about to eat her alive. And he was trying to be friendly!

He knew he couldn't be that godawful-looking, was he? He has had a fair share of women in his bed, right?

With an effort, he held onto his patience. He asked her if she was alright and tried to calm her. He really should do that since she's his mistress's sister, even if his ego is taking one hell of a beating.

She turned her eyes at him again, wide with panic. "I'm –" she choked out.

He wanted to whack her on the back or rub her shoulders to help but he stopped himself on time. If he touched her, she probably would faint or start screaming.

So, he just urged her to continue. "Yes?"

Yukina didn't have the strength to continue. Her throat felt as dry as a parchment paper and she could taste the bile now. She knew she was going to be ill any moment now and she tried taking long gulps of air.

"Milady, are you alright?" Kuronue asked again and was surprised when she grabbed his hand.

Her bizarre behavior made sense to him seconds later, but it was already too late.

"I'm going to be sick."

And she was. All over his favorite pair of boots.

*-*

"In two days, we're going to reach the estate, that is, if we kept the fast pace. Knowing you, you would smell all the flowers along the way," Kurama said softly and let out a chuckle.

She nodded while yawning and her head dropped down on his shoulder. She was so exhausted; she didn't know what she was doing anymore.

The past few nights had been very tiring for her. She couldn't sleep well and she didn't eat much that she could feel her body losing its strength.

Truth be told, this is the first night since she ran away that she will sleep with a full stomach; and only because Kurama had almost emptied the contents of her bag and shoved it in her mouth.

He told her he could easily catch a game tomorrow should they get hungry. He also told her she should keep her strength up because he wanted to reach home quickly.

They had a two-hour discussion before that and in the end, Botan could only admit defeat and agreed to go home with him and abandon her plan.

Kurama had been really pleased by her decision that he smiled genuinely at her. She almost choked on her cheese because she was so besotted by his smile; warmth crept up inside her body.

"You should go to sleep now, you're exhausted. I've spread a blanket for you already," he said softly as he put his arms around her shoulders and rubbed it gently. He was trying to focus on what he was about to say to her, but she'd cuddled against him, and her soft warm body proved to be a hell of a distraction.

"No," Botan said softly and edged closer to Kurama. She was squeezed tightly against him that if she moved closer still, she would be sitting on his lap.

He sighed and tried to block the impossible thoughts off his mind. He had decided that he would not touch her tonight because she was so exhausted and she needed her rest. But she smelled so good and her skin felt as silky as he remembered.

"Botan, you can't sleep sitting up," he said exasperated, but surprisingly, he liked the idea of her pressed against his side.

He waited for her to answer, instead, she proved him wrong by doing just that – falling asleep sitting up.

She even let out a sigh of her own that almost drove him crazy. So, he lifted her and put her down gently on the blanket.

He shifted so that he could stand up, but before he could do so, she grabbed hold of his hand. "No, please. Sleep with me," she pleaded.

He knew she meant it literally, but still, it didn't stop his heart from falling at the pit of his stomach. He tried to swallow twice as he turned away from her, because Kami knows, if ever he looked at her and saw her lying there beside him, her eyes drowsy, though not with desire but with sleepiness, he won't be able to stop himself from touching her.

"I have to add more woods to the fire," he said, while gritting his teeth in frustration. He had never really lived celibately and his wife is making it difficult for him by being tired and seductive.

"No." she said again and Kurama had to wonder briefly if his wife knew what she was talking about because all she ever said to anything she said was "no." It seems that it was her new favorite word.

"Sweetheart, I have to add more woods or the flames will die and we'll get cold for the night," he explained patiently even as she pulled him to her and he stretched out beside her.

"That's alright. I have you to warm me up," she whispered that he suddenly sat up, beads of perspiration breaking out on his brow.

He looked at her in awe and when she smiled sweetly at him, he groaned in frustration. "Botan, if you want me to keep my hands off you for tonight because you're tired, you should stop talking like that."

"What's wrong with the way I talk?" she asked as she pulled him down again.

"It's not the way you talk," he said and moaned softly because she scooted against him until her back is pressed against his chest and her bottom is cuddling his hardening groin. "You talk about things that made me think about making love to you."

"Really?" she asked as she reached his hand to put it around her waist. "Was it so bad?"

"Just go to sleep," he ordered even as he tightened his hold on her and snuggled closer. He kissed her shoulder and her neck but was interrupted when she tried to turn in his arms.

He stopped her by firmly holding her and whispered in her ear. "Go to sleep and don't move. You're tormenting me."

He could feel her smile. "I want to kiss my husband goodnight," she said softly and because she was tightly pressed against him, she felt his heartbeat accelerated.

"No."

"I didn't give him a kiss when I left and didn't even tell him I was leaving. I wanted to make up for that by kissing him goodnight," she explained and heard Kurama groaned.

"Sweetheart, if you kiss me, I swear I won't be able to stop. It's been too long since I've had you," Kurama said gruffly that her heart fluttered.

When she tried to turn around again, he did not stop her. She was fully aware of the consequences now. "I want you," she whispered to him.

"I want you, too. But we want different things," he said as he looked deeply in her eyes. He reasoned to herself that he was only being considerate because she is his wife and therefore he should respect her.

She shook her head at him. "I want you the same way you want me. It's been so long, Kurama, and I felt alone without you," she said, her face blushing because of shyness and Kurama swore he'd never seen a woman more beautiful than his wife.

"Botan –"

She silenced him when she pressed her lips softly against his. "I need you tonight," she whispered when she inched her lips off his.

"You mean, as husband and wife? Naked in bed?" he asked as he slowly undressed her.

"I don't think I can change my mind now. You've stripped me naked already," she said, her eyes dancing in mischief.

"You are cruel if you tried to stop me now," he said, his eyes shooting a warning at her while he took his clothes off.

She laughed as she put her arms around his neck and rolled to her back with her husband on top. She rubbed against him and when he groaned in frustration, she giggled like a schoolgirl. "Love me tonight," she said as she planted her lips on his.

Author's Note:  I'll leave that chapter for your imagination, alright? I wouldn't dare post another lemon since ff.net is strict with its rules already…

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	12. Home At Last

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed. I just got my computer fixed! Anyway, here it is…

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

Usagi-Chan=P, death of deity1, Sparkle3, mutsumi, Lady Nightshade, Mizustarangel, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, I won't tell, tifftiff, sailor dark, k, shikonstardemon, eunc, wolfgirl, K+B_Fan, Kuramas Kitsune, roses in bloom, white seraph, temptress nagisa, grand master ffx, fallenstardust, harpygirl*91, noeru inu, naoko-san

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 12: HOME AT LAST

"Wake up, sweetheart," Kurama said softly as he brushed away some of her blue locks away from her face.

She stirred, but did not wake up. Instead, she turned her back on him, her eyes still closed, then went back to sleep.

Kurama sighed and stood up to look at the rabbit he was roasting. When he was finally satisfied with the way it was cooked, he removed it from the fire and the stick, then put it on a plate and placed it beside the fruits he picked that morning and sat down on the blanket he laid.

This has been their routine for four days. Early in the morning, he would wake up and to hunt for a game and some fruits to eat while letting Botan sleep for a few more hours.

It was obvious that she was not used to the outdoors. Yeas, though he was used to the hard work because her family was poor, a day's work in the forest was simply too much for her lithe and fragile body.

So he tried to let her rest as much as she can to be able to handle the journey. But that proved to be rather difficult when the little minx wouldn't keep her hands off him – literally.

She wouldn't let him walk without her latched in his arms. She said he walks too fast and by holding his arm, she had managed to control his pace. But that didn't explain why she had to sit close to him when they eat, or wipe a smudge on his chin gently for a few times already.

There's also no reason why she would always blew on his ears, which she knew was sensitive, caress his silver tresses, pinched his nose and cheek and leaned on his chest every time they sat down to rest. That was the only time she could play with his face, hair and ears – when he was sitting down.

And if that isn't bad enough, every night, she would insist that he sleep close to her, insisting that it made her feel safe, even at the expense of his own comfort. Because then, she would snuggle very close to him, he thought they might mold into one; and even when he thought they could never be closer without joining, she would do something to prove him wrong.

Like burying her face on his chest, inhaling his scent deeply, wrapping her arms around his waist, touching him softly and rubbing her body against him until he succumb to her innocent seduction, his resolution melting, and ended up making love to her.

He grabbed an apple and was about to bite when an arm went around his neck and a chin rested on top of his head. "Morning," she breathed.

"Breakfast?" Kurama asked as he offered the apple he was holding to her. Truth be told, he never want this journey to end.

Being with his wife for four days alone proved to be a very surprisingly pleasant experience for both of them. Yes, they do a lot of bickering because both of them are just too stubborn sometimes. But both of them knew it was only normal for them and that they didn't have to take it personally.

They are like a newlywed couple on their honeymoon. Well, of course, they are a newlywed couple, but they're not on their honeymoon. He was just fetching his obtuse little wife who ran away.

She grabbed the apple from him and before he knew what her intention was, she shifted so that she was sitting on his lap and pressed her lips to him. It was a quick kiss that was over and done with before he could react.

That was one thing he noticed about her. Ever since he went after her in hopes to bring her back to the estate, she had acted quite boldly around him. No longer was she the innocent woman/girl he married who trembled when he told her he'd be sharing her bed.

She was not afraid to show her affection towards her husband and it pleased him a lot. Kami, he could not believe he was married to a very caring and affectionate woman. And now, he could only stare at her while she filled her plate with food.

When Botan saw him looking at her, she smiled brightly at him and handed him the plate she was holding which she had filled with roasted meat, a few grapes, an apple, two slices of cheese and a bread. He took it and mumbled a 'thank you' in return.

Yes, even if the past four days had been very tiring for her, walking very fast for the whole day; only stopping to eat and to rest for an hour, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Having her husband with her not only made her feel safe, she was very pleased, too. She liked teasing him by playing with his face and she would always laugh immaturely whenever he would glare at her because of it.

She had also made this one big realization – she like her husband. Not the like as in _simple like_, but she was attracted to him. Attraction that made her heart flutter and her stomach tingle whenever she stared at him. And whenever their skin came in contact.

They were having an unusually quiet breakfast and both of them were just looking at each other while they eat when Kurama broke the pleasant silence surrounding them.

"We'll reach the estate before noon," he said as he looked at her, wondering what her reaction would be like.

Botan swallowed hard and nodded slowly. She didn't have any idea why she was suddenly saddened by the idea that they would reach their destination and the journey would be over.

Maybe because it was the feeling that their so-called honeymoon would be over. Or that the reality, which she had conveniently forgotten all throughout the journey, should have to be faced again. Or maybe, because she would never have some time along with her husband again.

"Are you through? We should get going," Kurama said and stood up then hurriedly packed their things.

She nodded and sighed then stood up reluctantly.

They were walking quietly back to the estate, the walls surrounding the front gate can be seen already amidst the high trees.

Kurama stole a glance at his wife and tried not to sigh. He didn't know what was wrong with her - again. Ever since he told her they'd reach the estate today, she seemed awfully quiet, distant...aloof.

He cleared his throat and when Botan looked at him, "By the way, when we reached home, we could not act this way on public anymore," he said.

Botan looked at him, confused. "What do you mean this way?"

"This way."

"What way?"

Kurama looked at her uncomfortably, "This way, you know. You cannot just kiss me in public anytime it pleases you. You can't drag me to bed when you want to. Why are you frowning?"

Botan was indeed, frowning. But then, she forced a smile and calmed her voice that it seemed in a natural tone when she said, "I have an opinion to what you just said. Can I say it?"

"Sure."

She smiled and took a deep breath before yelling, "Why don't you go and jump on the nearest cliff? Then maybe, you can deflate your ego a little, you bastard!"

Kurama looked at her, shocked. "What? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong with me," she said, still yelling.

Kurama looked at her irritatingly, then yelled at her, too-complicated-to-understand wife. "Then what the hell are you mad about? What the hell are you yelling about?"

"You want to know what I'm mad about? You impliedly told me that you are just playing a stud for a whore you have for a wife! I'd be damned if I ever lay with you again!"

Kurama's jaw dropped. He certainly did not mean it that way. "Botan, I –"

"Forget it. I'm not talking to you again," she said, tears clouding her eyes. But she wiped it angrily. She was showing him her affection and gratitude and this is what she got. Did she deserve all of this?

"Fine, don't talk to me. But at least, listen to what I had to say. I did not imply any of that. All I'm saying is that, as much as I liked this show of affection, and believe me, I do like it, we cannot act like a married couple in front of our people. We have to act like their leaders, people that they are obliged to follow. I did not insult you, even if my words seems like I did. If it did offend you, I apologize; I did not mean it that way. Never in my life did it occur to me that I will insult my wife. You of all people should know that," Kurama said softly, while they walk side by side, neither of them looking at each other.

They continued to walk just like that – as if they were two strangers. Neither of them talking or even looking at their companion. When at last they reached the estate, Botan immediately excused herself to go and rest in her chambers and Kurama nodded at her, sighing when she turned around and walked away hurriedly.

This is not good; he never liked any argument with his wife. Bickering, yes, but never arguing. Especially since he's bound to leave again.

"Yo, kitsune? Are you listening to me?" Reilan asked as he waved his hand in front of his friend who suddenly spaced out again.

"Yeah, you were saying about Enki's concern for the farmers?" Kurama asked.

Instead of nodding his approval, Reilan glared at him. "I've said that twenty minutes ago. Haven't you heard anything else after that?"

"I –"

"Forget it. Why don't you just go to your wife if it would give you your peace of mind? You can't be like that when we leave. It's going to get you killed," Reilan suggested and patted his back when a knock interrupted them.

"Come in," Reilan said.

Botan came in, head bowed and looking refreshed after having napped for three hours and bathed. She even skipped lunch just to avoid going downstairs – perhaps avoiding her husband? But she knew this was inevitable.

Sooner or later, she knew she had to face the insensitive clout she had for a husband. And though she was still mad at the words he told her, she knew he meant it when he said he would never insult her – his wife.

And, damn it all, she was still attracted to him even if his previous words, _which he didn't mean_, told her he's just playing with her and being her sex toy.

So, Botan gathered all her courage and decided to talk to him before she got used to not talking to him and she got awkward whenever she's near him.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, looking at Reilan.

"No, not really. We're done here. I need to see Enki for his report, anyway," Reilan said and gathered some folders on the table and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well? What is it?" Kurama asked, not looking up from the paper – Noriem's report on the cubs – he was reading. Actually, he cannot absorb anything from it but it keeps him from looking at his distressed wife. He wanted to avoid confrontation as much as possible.

"I want to apologize –"

"Why don't you come closer?" Kurama asked, still without looking at her. She was a good five meters away from him and it was really awkward talking to her when she's that far.

Botan slowly moved towards him and stopped when he was about two meters away from her. She opened her mouth to continue what she was saying when –

"Come closer," Kurama instructed still.

So Botan took three steps still and her eyes widened when –

"Closer still," he said then looked at her.

"But if I come any closer, I'll be directly in front of you," Botan protested though she moved towards him.

"That's the point exactly," Kurama said huskily as he grabbed her by the waist and settled her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Botan demanded, her voice shrill from the surprising action from her husband.

"Nothing," he said innocently then flipped through his papers again. "You were saying?"

"Huh?" she asked, utterly confused. 

Kurama smiled inwardly. He was rattling her as much as she was rattling him with her presence. Surely no one would believe he could study this report when his wife is sitting on his lap. "You were apologizing to me," he drawled out.

"Oh, yeah," Botan breathed and forced herself not to lean her head on his shoulders. She was very tempted to do so, though. "I'm sorry for accusing you of insulting me and for telling you vulgar words. I don't really know what came over me."

"It's alright. I don't take it against you," Kurama said, still playing with the papers that he didn't really notice it distracted her.

"What was that?" Botan asked, then looked at him straight in the eye.

"Oh, this?" he asked, holding the paper, "It's nothing." He said then eventually let go of the paper to put his arms around her waist.

Then as if not contented with their position, he laid Botan's head on his chest and slowly rubbed her back while he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I have to go away for quite some time," he whispered to her but she heard him alright that she straightened and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't finish the hunt because Kuronue sent for me because of you. I only have to finish it," Kurama said and almost frowned when Botan blushed and lowered her gaze. _What's wrong with her now?"_

"I'm sorry if I've been nothing but a nuisance to you, husband," Botan said in embarrassment, and buried her face on his shoulder to hide from his intense gazes.

He chuckled and patted her back, "that's alright, wife. Just be good this time and behave properly."

"I will. But I don't have anything to do here, can I decorate your home?" she asked.

"Why? Haven't you got any more families to visit?" he asked and when Botan looked at her in confusion, he grinned, "Kuronue told me you've been spending your time visiting the families here. It was nice, too, if you ask me."

"Well, yeah," Botan agreed, blushing from embarrassment, "I thought it would be nice to get to know your people –"

"It's your people, too."

"Well, okay, our people. But I'm almost done with it. I cannot go visit them all over again, right?" she asked, still embarrassed.

"Why not?" Kurama asked, thoroughly confused. "Weren't they hospitable to you?"

"They were most hospitable, of course," she hastily said to calm her starting-to-get-worked-up husband. "But I don't want to impose on them."

"Of course, you are not imposing on them. You are their mistress. They should feel honored that you are visiting them," Kurama said rather proudly that Botan snorted her disapproval.

"That's very arrogant, milord. Anyway, I just don't want to keep on interrupting their work. I know it's all for the good of the estate," Botan said as she began playing with his silver tresses.

One can only control her temptation for quite some time. And his locks never ceased to amaze her. Yeah, though his husband is quite masculine (except for his scent which is ultimately feminine – roses) with his muscled body, tall figure and calloused hands from working, his hair is surprisingly soft. So soft that it had become her fascination to caress it whenever she has the chance.

"Well, yeah. Maybe," he said sheepishly then kissed her on the cheek.

"So, may I decorate your home? It will keep me busy for awhile," Botan asked hopefully, and to gain more bargaining power, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer to him.

"This is your home, too, Botan. You may do anything with it as you please as long as you won't make it collapse," Kurama said seriously that Botan gasped, appalled.

"Husband, surely you jest when you said I will make it collapse?"

Kurama laughed. "Of course, I jest. Don't be too serious, you'll develop wrinkles at an early age," he teased and Botan glared at him.

But then, the reality that he had to leave crept to her again that she never realized a frown appeared on her face.

"Is something bothering you?" her husband asked.

She hesitated; then decided to tell the truth. "When are you scheduled to leave?"

"At dawn," Kurama answered truthfully and subconsciously tightened his hold on her. "Kuronue would be back before that time. As Reilan is still recovering from his injury, he would remain here to take charge. You may assist him if you want."

"Oh," Botan said and nodded. Clearly, her husband is giving her more responsibility but is being very subtle about it. How considerate of him.

"Will you wake me up before you leave so I can kiss you goodbye?" she whispered to him.

"You may do it now," Kurama said, matching the softness of her voice; as he leaned down to accept the kiss.

*-*

Kuronue was already fuming with anger by the time he reached his destination.

He entered the estate swearing under his breath and had taken off his boots before entering their home. The servants would be displeased if he walked inside with that smelly and dirty boots. He carried it, instead.

Naomi saw him at once and rushed forward to welcome him when she noticed his furious expression. However, it didn't deter her.

"Welcome back, mi-"

He shoved his boots to her hands. "Here. Wash it. And by gods, be quick about it."

"Certainly, sire," Naomi said, even though she's rather confused.

"Where's the kitsune?" Kuronue asked but before Naomi could answer, Kuronue already started walking towards their conference hall.

Neither of them noticed the blue-haired young woman panting after Kuronue for trying hard to keep up with his pace.

Of course, Kuronue had always been a gentleman but in this case, he was just too furious to bother. Fortunately for him, the two guards had already left even before they could witness the woman throwing up on him.

And he was so bloody furious he didn't talk to the woman after that incident.

He entered the room without bothering to knock and didn't seem to notice that his lord and his wife were in a middle of a passionate and heated kiss.

However, Yukina gasped loudly at the scene, the couple broke their kiss to look at the intruders.

Botan blushed when she saw her sister but frowned and run to her to embrace her when she noticed she looked like she would burst to tears.

Botan paused, but still embraced her then glared at the man she thought is responsible for her sister's misery – Kuronue.

He glared back at her. So what if she's her mistress? Her sister threw up on him and almost ruined his boots! _And he loved that boots._

"Stop glaring at my wife, Kuron. It's a hell of a disrespect," Kurama snapped, then looked at him coldly. He was so irritated because he had just decided he would make love with his wife on the table when Kuronue entered. So much for the timing.

He decided he would lecture his friend about his privacy as soon as he got to the bottom of this. "What in Kami's name happened?"

Kuronue stopped glaring at Botan – only to glare at the kitsune. _So much for respect_. "I introduced myself."

Kurama glanced at his wife, who was still glaring at Kuronue's back while trying to soothe her sister, then raised an eyebrow at his friend. Obviously, he did not believe a word he said. "And then?"

"She threw up all over me!" he said irritatingly.

Kurama coughed to cover his laughter. Botan stopped glaring at Kuronue to look at her sister in astonishment and –

"I told you it was the apples," Yukina wailed.

"The apples?" Botan managed to ask.

"I was so hungry, 'neesan, and I ate some apples. It didn't sit well in my stomach and I got sick," Yukina confessed, blushing. She was so embarrassed to have it confessed in front of her lord.

"Figures," Kurama said, amused. "You stink, youko."

"Well, I'm sorry. We were on the other side of the territory – no lake or river there for me to wash for your sensitive nose. You should be glad I didn't kill her in my irritation," Kuronue snapped at his friend.

"How dare you say that in front of me," Botan said angrily.

"He was just jesting, wife," Kurama said, highly amused with the situation. "Right, Kuron?"

"Hn."

Kurama turned to his wife. "See? Why don't you just escort – what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Don't you sweetheart my sister!" Botan cried, eyes blazing with jealousy.

"This is no time for jealousy," Kurama said, exasperated, then turned to Yukina. "Well?"

"It's Yukina, milord." Yukina said just as Botan pouted at her husband.

"Oh. Why don't you escort your sister, Yukina, to her room and get her settled? I knew you, two, need to catch up on each other," Kurama said.

When the two women were out of the room, Kuronue glared at him –again. "Next time you ask me to do your bidding, make sure it didn't involve a woman. They're so damn annoying. And don't tell me you don't find your wife the least bit annoying," he challenged, and looked at him expectantly – waiting for him to agree.

"Go take a bath, Kuron. You really stink."

Kuronue glared at him and Kurama only smirked back.

Author's Note:  I really like the bond between Kuronue and Kurama. Don't you agree?

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	13. Twitching Ears

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Once again, I have no reason, but still…well, no time to explain…just read on…

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

Roses in bloom, Lady Nightshade, Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen, sunshine and rainbows, Volpone, Elementalmoon, K+B_fan, Shao, junyortrakr, animeactionfan, FallenStardust, eunc, Hotaru7, I won't tell, miyako14, Usagi-Chan=P, Mizustarangel, Anon, Princess Sapphire, angel-trump, Crescent Venus 

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!! 

CHAPTER 13: TWITCHING EARS

Kuronue's jaw dropped open that Reilan smirked at him. "I told you so," Reilan said knowingly.

Kurama cleared his throat and with ears twitching, he said in a strained voice, "Well, it sure looks different."

Reilan burst out laughing as Kuronue slapped his forehead at that.

Kurama glared at Reilan. "Well, what do you want me to say?" he snapped.

"Nothing. It _is _your wife, after all," he said knowingly.

Kuronue shook his head and muttered, "I swear, I'm not going to get married, ever!"

Kurama and Kuronue, together with some of the troops, returned victoriously from the hunt and were in dire need of rest when Reilan spotted them and walked over to them with a knowing look on his face.

The two didn't exactly have any idea as to what was going on, but when they entered the door to their home –

Well, let's just say the two was almost sure they entered the wrong house. Only, they didn't.

Everything has been changed. From the color of the walls, to the arrangement of the furniture, even to the new curtains, carpets and pillows – everywhere.

Now, it's not that everything was in a bad taste. In fact, the servants had loved the idea of their new home.

It's just that, what do you really expect from the three youkai thieves when it comes to interior design? They never really bothered if the room was bland, or dark or cold, as long as they had a place to sleep.

"Those pillows definitely had to go," Kurama said firmly, his ears, still twitching. "Naomi!"

"Why? I love those pillows," Reilan pouted mockingly that Kurama glared at him again.

"You like them? Put them in your room!" Kurama snapped ay his friend.

Reilan smiled slyly and Kuronue, too tired to react to what was going on, just flopped down on the couch, grabbed a pillow (it was pink!) and closed his eyes.

"See? Kuronue likes them, too," Reilan continued that Kuronue threw the pillow at him.

The pillow hit him right on the face. "Hey!" Reilan said indignantly then looked at his lord.

His eyes are still twitching. "Why did you *allow* my wife _again_ to put pink pillows in my living room?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at him.

"I told you, I like the pillows," Reilan continued to jest.

"You are so dead, Reilan," Kurama warned, then, "where the hell is that – Naomi!"

Reilan only chuckled. "You're lucky I convinced her to change to color of the curtains. I woke up one day and I thought I was drowning in pink. I mean, man, all the curtains are pink!" 

Kurama froze (even his ears stopped twitching) and Kuronue sat up from the couch, "Pink curtains?" he choked out.

Reilan took one look at him. "Go to sleep, Kuron. You look dumb looking so lost like that."

Kuronue rolled his eyes at him and lay down again.

"That woman is in deep trouble," Kuronue muttered.

"Hey, you said she can do anything with it," Reilan informed him cheerfully, Kurama glared at him.

"Do you want me to ask my wife to decorate your room?" Kurama asked and Reilan paled at the picture of his wonderful dark sheets and curtains being replaced by pink.

"I will shut up this instant," Reilan said meekly.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at him, then, "Naomi!" he bellowed for the third time.

Naomi appeared, looking really flushed from running, "You called, milord?"

"Where in three worlds have you been?" he asked.

"I –"

"Never mind," he snapped. "I want all those pillows removed from my living room."

"Pardon, milord?"

Kurama looked at her irritatingly, "I want all those…those –"

"He wanted all those pink stuffs removed," Kuronue supplied for him and smirked at the kitsune.

Kurama glared at him. "You are really trying my patience, youko!"

But Reilan only grinned naughtily at him.

"Uh, milord? If you want them removed, where shall I put them?" Naomi inquired.

"I don't know. Distribute them to the women if you want."

Reilan opened his mouth, but Kurama glared at him, so he closed it and smiled, instead.

"But milady adores those pillows. Would you like me to put them in your chambers, instead?" Naomi asked again, then looked confused when Kurama paled.

Reilan opened his mouth again.

"One more word, Rei," Kurama growled.

"I'm dying to know what your chambers looks like if the living room is like this," Kuronue said from the couch. Apparently, he hadn't slept and was busily listening to Reilan irking the kitsune.

Kuronue and Reilan burst out laughing that Kurama threw an annoyed look before turning around and walking away.

"Hey, kitsune!" Kuronue called.

"Yo, Kurama!" Reilan said at the same time.

"Milord, where shall I put the pillows?" Naomi asked in unison to the two youko.

"I don't know. Do whatever you want. I'm going to find my wife!" Kurama growled, irritated.

*-*

Reilan was flipping the pages of the book while lying down on the couch, one pillow (pink!) under his head and another under his leg, when Kurama and Kuronue entered the room.

Kuronue looked aghast when he spotted his friend. "What in the world are you doing?"

Reilan looked up. "Reading," he said nonchalantly as his gaze followed Kurama when he sat on one of the settee and frowned.

"You are reading something called 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'?" Kuronue asked, incredulous.

Reilan frowned at him indignantly, "For your information, this book is under the genre of fairy tales in Ningenkai and is very famous –"

"I don't wanna hear about that trash," Kuronue muttered and walked towards him, nudged his leg so that Reilan sat up properly.

When Kuronue sat down beside him, Reilan asked, "Have you found Botan?"

"No," Kurama said then scowled at him. "Youkai everywhere sidetracked me to congratulate me or ask me what has happened. What the hell have you been doing while I was away, anyway?"

"What was I doing?" Reilan repeated, pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah. How could my wife cause this so much trouble? I mean, she's just one woman, Rei, can you not control her?" Kurama grumbled, that Kuronue snickered.

"I believe you're losing your touch, my friend," Kuronue added.

Reilan rolled his eyes. "At least I managed to keep her alive when it was my duty to take charge. Do you have any idea how many times someone had to save her from getting killed accidentally? One time, she went to Noriem's training field with her bloody picnic basket. The cubs were being trained how to use the bows and arrows. A stray almost killed her hadn't Noriem pulled her away from the arrow's way. Fortunately, her sister was an angel and didn't add to my troubles."

Kuronue snorted at that but Kurama grew noticeably pale at the mention of his wife getting killed.

"She wasn't that troublesome when she was in my charge," Kuronue protested, it was Reilan's turn to snort.

"Yeah, that's why you called for the kitsune because you lost his wife. By the way, you almost got me killed by that one. You owe me big time, Kuron, my friend," Reilan retorted then smirked at him.

"You would never let me live it down, huh?" Kuronue asked, and when Reilan nodded slowly with a mocking sad look on his face, he hit him with the pillow on the chest.

Reilan would have retaliated in kind, but stopped when Kurama suddenly stood up.

"What's the matter?" Kuronue asked. 

"I'll look for my wife. Help me if you like," he said then walked out of the room.

*-*

"Milady! What the hell happened to you?" Reilan asked, surprised when he spotted her.

"Well, it's good to see you, too," Botan said cheerfully as she wiped her brow. She was sweating so hard from being under the sun for so long.

"Well, what happened to you?" he asked again.

"I was doing some gardening," she informed him and smiled at him.

Over the time she was here, Reilan proved to be very friendly that they developed some sort of closeness. He was easily irritated, yeah, but he was funny, too, and had a nice sense of humor.

Reilan arched an eyebrow at her. "Then why is your arm bleeding?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I got bitten –"

"You were bitten by a plant?" Kuronue asked, aghast. "Have you checked with the healer yet?"

"No, I haven't. Don't be ridiculous, Rei, it'll heal in time."

"Don't be ridiculous?! Do you have any idea that ninety percent of the biting plants here are poisonous? What the hell have you been doing messing with the garden?" 

"Poisonous?" Botan managed to choke out and paled.

"Yeah. You should ask the kitsune to look at that for you. He's the most powerful healer around here. By the way, he was looking for you all day," he said.

Botan's eyes brightened, "He's back?"

"Yeah, but he's mighty furi—"

"Oh god, I look like a mess. I better change my dress now, don't –"

"BOTAN!" Kurama bellowed at his wife when he finally spotted her.

She held her breath, then turned to look at him. He's here, alright. And, not noticing the irritated glint in his eyes, she ran and threw herself at him.

She held onto him tightly, forgetting the fact that they agreed they would not act like a married couple in front of the people. "I'm so glad you're back. I have missed you so," she said.

Kurama awkwardly hugged her then let go of her. "I want to talk to you."

"Alright. Oh dear, what has happened to you? You haven't been sleeping well, have you? You've got rings under your eyes, you look quite pale and…come along, you should take some rest," she blabbed on.

"I don't need you to make a fuss out of me," Kurama said, half embarrassed, half-amused. His people knew he can survive more than that, but his wife was so worried still.

"It's alright. You don't have to feel embarrassed, I'm your wife, anyway," she said and opened her mouth when –

"What happened to your arm?" he demanded.

She unconsciously covered her bleeding arm. "I, uh, it was noth—"

"What happened?" he asked loudly and grabbed her uninjured arm tightly, she winced.

"I got bitten by a plant," she cried out.

"You got what?" he roared, unaware of the people trying not to witness the exchange and kept working. Reilan had long ago escaped because he knew the kitsune would blame him for the bleeding arm of his wife.

"Have you been messing with my garden?" he demanded when she did not answer.

She looked at him innocently. "I didn't think –"

"We are going to have a long serious talk right now," he growled.

"But husband –"

"Let me get one thing straight with you," he said impatiently. "You don't mess with my garden, ever. It was mine and mine alone. My plants are dangerous, do you understand?" 

"Yes," she muttered.

"What have you done with it?" he asked. But before she could answer, he had surveyed the place.

Deep holes had been dug for all over the place, people have been moving the plants in different places, and, "What the hell have you done?" he roared, ears twitching from annoyance.

"I –"

"Reilan!" he bellowed that Reilan came hurriedly.

"Yeah?"

"I want this garden to be restored immediately," he said, then grabbed Botan's arms and dragged her towards the direction of their house.

*-*

"Sit down," he ordered as soon as they reached their chambers and went in the bathroom.

The teary-eyed Botan quickly followed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

When he came out, he was ready to shout at his wife for all the trouble she caused. However, one look at her teary-eyed face and he changed his mind. Instead, he handed her a small vial containing some blue fluid. "Drink this."

Though confused, she readily obeyed and frowned at the bitter aftertaste. She was about to ask him what that fluid was for when Kurama kneeled in front of her and ripped the left sleeve her dress. She gasped, instead. "What are you doing?"

He did not answer. Instead, he dabbed her bleeding arm with the torn sleeves then bent and sucked on her wound.

She could only look at her husband and though it was rather painful, she couldn't help but feel the pleasure his sucking brought. After a few minutes, he stopped and she couldn't help but groan with disappointment.

After that, he wrapped her arm with a bandage and sat on the bed beside her. She pushed him so that he would lie down, and when he did, she lay down on his chest. "Thank you. Was I poisoned?"

"No."

Then, he heard her hiccup and so he nudged her chin so that she would look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, and frowned.

"I'm always causing you so much trouble even without trying," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"That's alright," he said, not really sure of what words he should say to comfort his obviously distressed wife.

"No, it's not alright. You didn't like the decorations in the living room?"

"Err, those pillows isn't exactly masculine enough for our taste," he said.

"And the garden?"

"Well, let's just say that my plants are harmful and I don't want you to be exposed on that harm."

"So, in other words, you didn't like it?" she asked again.

"Yeah, I didn't like it."

"I'm so sorry, husband," she said, looking really forlorn. "I will really try to behave this time…"

"Okay."

"I won't mess with your garden, again," she promised.

"That would be greatly appreciated."

*-*

"I'll try to be the proper wife you deserve," she promised for the nth time.

"Botan, I –"

She kissed him to stop him from what he was about to say. But before the kiss got a little too deep and passionate, she pulled away.

He pulled her to him again and was about to kiss her again but Botan turned away. "I mean it, husband."

"Mean what?" he asked, had forgotten their conversation already.

"I'll try to be the proper wife for you," she reminded him.

"Alright," he said, giving up trying to kiss his wife.

"You'll like that, will you?"

He sighed. "Yeah." But he was not thinking about the conversation. Instead, he was thinking about how he would like to get his wife naked.

Author's Note:  Those three are so adorable. I really like this chapter because it was funny and it released some of my stress in studies while I was doing this.

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:// groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	14. The Blasted Woman is Insane!

> Author's Note: I'm back after my three-month break…and due to persistent reviews from readers, I've updated…also, this chapter was inspired by Julie Garwood's "The Prize". Oh, to those who commented on my (ahem) poor grammar, I'm so sorry but I don't have the luxury of time so even if I edit the chapter, some things really get past me as I do it very fast. Also, please give me some allowance because English is not my first language. Thank you…okay, I delayed you long enough…read on…
> 
> Thanks for those who reviewed!!!
> 
> Mizustarangel, miyako14, Ayame Keiji the Penguin Queen, Lady Nightshade, deity of death1, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, junyortrakr, Elementalmoon, Varie, Lilevil, Blue-Eyed Demon, Princess Sapphire, Crescent Venus, FallenStarDust, Nikita, I won't tell, Temptress Nagisa, Tesina Gela Gardner, Botan and Kurama Lover, spiritlady, the fan, ME!, Lone, Fenny, kagomefetish, FrozenRiver, sailor-z-360, Himiko-sama, kya, Kitsune Kit, Minni May Yukibara, lolxyakusokuxX
> 
> DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!!
> 
> CHAPTER 14: The Blasted Woman is Insane!
> 
> He didn't know that agreeing to his wife that night would make his life difficult.
> 
> Of course, he didn't have any idea what he was getting into. All he wanted was to get laid.
> 
> Besides, he didn't believe a word she said. Being the proper wife that he wanted…ha! The woman couldn't even last a day without getting into trouble and losing her temper, how could she become a proper wife to him?
> 
> But now, he didn't know where her strength and determination came from because she'd been like that all week. Being the proper wife he thought he wanted when he married her.
> 
> She was being so damn compliant and serene; she's turning like one of their servants. And it infuriated the hell out of him.
> 
> Before, she had to question everything he asked her to do, even when he asked her to come to him when he wanted to talk to her.
> 
> "As you wish, my husband," Botan said and smiled again at Kurama that he frowned.
> 
> Well, she should have objected when he told her she can't come to the market day because he can't accompany her there and it might tend to be wild that trouble could always happen.
> 
> She should at least have argued that Reilan could go with her. Hell, he wanted her so much to argue with him, he would have give in if she asked that Reilan accompany her.
> 
> Instead, she nodded her head and smiled again at him.
> 
> "Are you feeling alright?" she said, matching his frown with his.
> 
> "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" he asked, suddenly confused.
> 
> She smiled again. "You were frowning awhile ago, so I thought you're not feeling good."
> 
> He smiled at her weakly and opened his mouth to ask her to stop this insanity at once when Reilan entered the room.
> 
> He looked at Kurama and Botan then cleared his throat. He knew there was tension on the part of Kurama ever since his wife got the absurd idea of being the proper wife for him.
> 
> Botan smiled brightly at Reilan, "I'll leave the both of you to talk. I know you have some business to discuss."
> 
> Before the two youkai could counter what she said, she had already exited the room, shutting the door softly after her.
> 
> As soon as she was gone, Kurama sighed and massaged his temples. His head ached from all the smiles he received from his wife. It didn't help that Reilan was looking at him mockingly.
> 
> "Was she still smiling?" he asked and Kurama groaned, then nodded at him.
> 
> "Well, she sure is determined," he said as he walked towards the table and pour them some whisky.
> 
> "The blasted woman is clearly insane!" Kurama complained loudly just as Reilan walked towards him.
> 
> He handed one glass to him. "Here. You need this."
> 
> Kurama accepted and emptied it in one long gulp. "I swear, Rei, had I known she's going to drive me crazy, I shouldn't have married her."
> 
> Reilan looked at his friend and offered a mock sympathy by tapping his shoulder, "It wasn't so bad, really. At least, she's not getting into trouble anymore."
> 
> Kurama glared at him, "You can say that, she isn't smiling at you every time she sees you."
> 
> "She does, too, you know," Reilan muttered but Kurama clearly heard him.
> 
> "See? Aren't you somewhat annoyed?"
> 
> "I have no right to be annoyed. She's our mistress."
> 
> Kurama snorted in disapproval that Reilan smiled briefly at him. "She can surely drive me to distraction," he said.
> 
> The kitsune, taking it the wrong way, glared at him in jealousy. "Don't you dare talk to me about my wife that way."
> 
> Reilan blinked at him. "You are jealous?" he asked incredulously and when Kurama continued glaring at him, he smiled again, "Why, I have no idea you were the jealous sort."
> 
> "You would, too, if you are married to a beautiful woman like her," he mumbled but his second-in-command heard him still.
> 
> "Oh, well, all I'm saying is that I get distracted because her smile is really contagious. Makes me smile, too, whenever she flashes me one of hers."
> 
> "Yeah. Well, it hadn't worn out on you yet like what happened to me," Kurama groaned. "Now, every time she smiles at me, I get a different reaction. Instead of returning the favor, I frown instead!"
> 
> Kuronue burst into laughter. Truly, Botan was exaggerating in her actions that, sometimes, he hid from her when he cannot bear anymore of her smiles.
> 
> But of course, he wouldn't tell that to the kitsune. He loves making him twist in his seat sometimes.
> 
> Instead, "Have you tried pricking her temper?" he asked.
> 
> He jumped when Kurama suddenly stood up. "Yes, I've done everything. I even made up excuses as to why I can't go with her on the market day so I asked her to stay home. We both know that women love market day, but she only said 'as you wish, my husband'! She didn't even ask if you could accompany her, instead. Stop laughing, this is a very serious matter, Rei. I'm afraid that if she got more serene than that, I have to check if she's still breathing," he ranted and when Reilan still didn't stop laughing, he looked at him darkly that shut him up.
> 
> "Well, what can you say?" Kurama demanded.
> 
> "You finally get what you wanted, right? A proper wife," Reilan kidded and fought hard not to smile.
> 
> Kurama controlled himself not to blast his friend onto the next dimension. "Damn you, Reilan. You should have been the one I sent to get the information about the sword of Adankar. At least, Kuronue would have offered me a sound solution to this problem."
> 
> "I doubt if Kuronue would have agreed to stay here. I believe he's quite allergic to your wife's sister," Reilan said.
> 
> "Huh? Why'd you think so?"
> 
> "He frowned every time he sees Yukina, and he also tried his damndest to avoid her."
> 
> "Really? I never noticed that on Kuron."
> 
> "That's because you've been busy noticing your wife," Reilan retorted that Kurama glared at him, as if say, 'Shut up, you've said too much already!'
> 
> "Right," Reilan said brightly, getting the message of his friend, "I'll go ahead, kitsune," Reilan said and after receiving one last glare from his friend, he exited the hall.
> 
> She sighed in relief as she massaged her jaw once more when she realized that she was now alone. Truth be told, she really had no idea for how long she would be able to pull this thing through.
> 
> She isn't exactly the most obedient person in the world, so turning into one was quite difficult, if not impossible for her. There were times when she wanted to scream just because her husband is being impossible – again.
> 
> Just like today.
> 
> She had nearly lost her smile when he told her she can't go to the market day. But the desire to please him came to her that she kept her smile intact.
> 
> "Neesan," Yukina interrupted her thoughts when she burst into her chamber.
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> "Did you know that Lord Kurama assigned me to be the healer's assistant? It was really wonderful, I really learned a lot," Yukina gushed that Botan suddenly stopped massaging her jaw.
> 
> "Really?" she asked in disbelief. Well, she didn't expect such act of goodness from him, even making sure her sister fit in the estate so easily.
> 
> "Yeah," Yukina said, then in a lower voice, "Uh, do you know when Kuronue would return?"
> 
> "No. Why?"
> 
> Yukina blushed. "Uh, nothing. Do you think he would be pleased that I have a new job now? He seemed to be the type who's hard to please. He's frowning all the time."
> 
> Botan looked at her, not really getting the message her sister wanted to convey. "Well, I must admit that Reilan is easier to get along with than Kuron, but he's not really frowning all the time. He even smiled at me a few times."
> 
> "How come he's frowning every time I see him?"
> 
> Botan had to chuckle. "Yuki, you threw up all over the man. What do you expect him to do whenever he sees you? Smile?" she asked, then, "Do you like him?"
> 
> Yukina blushed furiously. "I bet he looks more handsome when he's smiling," she muttered and frowned when her sister laughed.
> 
> "Get away from me, you cheating bastard!" Naomi spat, eyes wild with fury as she walked fast to leave Olic behind.
> 
> "But, Naomi, listen, let's talk about it," he pleaded as he grasped her hand.
> 
> She jerked free from it. "What's there to talk about? My sister saw you with that…that bitch from Kakar's estate."
> 
> Impatience getting the better of him, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Look, she was wrong, alright? She saw the wrong –"
> 
> "Are you saying that my sister is a liar?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at her lover. "Let go of me, you bastard!"
> 
> "I told you –"
> 
> "Konnichiwa!" Botan greeted them brightly, oblivious to their fight.
> 
> "Milady!" the two stammered and blushed furiously for having been caught fighting.
> 
> "Were you two fighting?" Botan asked curiously. It was none of her business, true, but as the lady of the keep, she should manage it and make sure her people get along fine.
> 
> "No, milady," Naomi denied and looked away from Olic.
> 
> Olic, on the other hand, had another plan, "She accused me of cheating on her, milady."
> 
> "Well, you did, you bastard!" Naomi said hotly, then turned to Botan, "I apologize for using such foul language."
> 
> Botan smiled. "That's alright. But I don't think fighting is good for married couples. Especially if you're expecting a child," she said and glanced at Olic.
> 
> Naomi looked incredulous, as Olic's eyes widened. He cleared his throat, "Are you carrying my child?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> He looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"
> 
> She narrowed her eyes at him, irritated. "Yes, I'm sure. So you don't have to worry about your kid knowing what a womanizer his daddy is."
> 
> "Naomi –"
> 
> "I apologize, milady," Naomi said and bowed, purposely ignoring Olic, "Do you need something?"
> 
> "I was just wondering if you've seen my husband," she said politely and looked at Olic sympathetically because his lover is not paying any attention to him.
> 
> "I think milord was with Lord Reilan a while ago. Would you like me to look for his lordship?" she asked her mistress, who shook her head in return.
> 
> "That won't be necessary. I'll go look for him. You sort this out with Olic, alright? Remember, arguments are not good for married couples," Botan said, and after one last smile, she went on her way.
> 
> "Naomi –"
> 
> "Look, Olic, I don't have time for this nonsense, alright? I've got work to do," Naomi interrupted him and started for the kitchen, Olic tailing closely behind her.
> 
> "Naomi, please just give me one chance to explain. Milady said it's not good for married couples to quarrel," he pleaded.
> 
> She looked at her lover in irritation, "The problem is, we're not married! So give me my peace of mind and leave me alone."
> 
> "I'll marry you, Naomi, if only to prove that you're the only woman for me," Olic said and held her hands in his.
> 
> She yanked her hands free. "I'm not foolish enough to accept. Now, please leave me alone and don't ever show yourself at me again."
> 
> Then, she turned around, walked inside the kitchen, and slammed the door shut.
> 
> His eyes were dark and his strides were long and purposeful. And though he was obviously covered with a few days dirt, to her, he still looked handsome.
> 
> She hid behind the plants as he approached, bearing in mind what her sister had said. It would be worth it to see him smile even if it's not intended for her.
> 
> He stopped behind his friend and Reilan, sensing him, turned around. Kuronue smirked at him and handed him a piece of parchment.
> 
> Reilan unrolled it and read the contents, before smirking at Kuronue. "You did a good job, Kuron," he complimented.
> 
> "I know," he said and smiled. And lord, she suddenly forgot how to breathe. So, her sister was right, Kuronue is capable of smiling, and he looks more handsome when he does.
> 
> "You seem awfully happy for someone who just came back. What's the deal?" Reilan inquired.
> 
> But Kuronue only smiled knowingly as he adjusted his belt, and a little of his skin near the neck was suddenly exposed.
> 
> "Oh, what's that? A bite mark?" Reilan teased when he saw the red mark on his friend's normally pale skin.
> 
> He shrugged nonchalantly, but Reilan isn't through teasing yet, "I'd say you're pretty lucky to find a woman on that dangerous mission. Was she good?"
> 
> This time, Kuronue smirked at his friend, "I've had better, but she's quite good."
> 
> Reilan chuckled, drowning the gasp of Yukina. All the while, she thought Kuronue was quite aloof with women to have that kind of escapades, but clearly, she was wrong.
> 
> Kuronue was every bit as a womanizer as Lord Kurama and Reilan, she thought sadly. She crept out of her hiding place and decided to go to the healer to lend a hand.
> 
> "Well, I better get going, I need to take a bath. A good swim in the lake will do me good," he said as he nodded at Reilan and went on his way.
> 
> When he was done and finished dressing, he found a letter in his pocket and, curious as to how it got there, didn't notice Yukina coming from his right.
> 
> They collided in each other, and Yukina, being the petite girl she was, was sent sprawling on the ground.
> 
> Kuronue cursed loudly, then, "Yukina?"
> 
> Yukina blushed at the mention of her name, because, truth be told, she didn't know he knew her name. She got up suddenly and bowed her head, embarrassed. "I apologize, sire."
> 
> "It's alright," he said, and cleared his throat, "What are you doing here?"
> 
> Yukina looked up, surprised. This was the first time he talked to her, "Uh, I was, uh, heading home from my job."
> 
> "You have a job?"
> 
> "Yes, sire," she said, "Lord Kurama assigned me to be an assistant of the healer."
> 
> "A healer, huh?" he said.
> 
> "Hai."
> 
> "Well, let's see," Kuronue said as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his muscled chest, not noticing that Yukina blushed furiously.
> 
> __
> 
> _What does he think he's doing? _She asked herself in panic.
> 
> "Put your hands here," Kuronue said, pointing at his chest.
> 
> Yukina obliged and she was delighted at the feel of his soft skin. She didn't know a man this rough and dangerous can have a very soft skin.
> 
> A minute passed when he gently removed her hands. "You have the touch, I admit. Train hard and use your full potential."
> 
> She blushed at the compliment. So, he was just finding out if she's really capable of healing. And now, he had even given her a small advice. "Hai. Thank you."
> 
> "Well, I better go," he said as he buttoned back his shirt.
> 
> Yukina, watching him, noticed the rolled parchment in his pocket. "Sire, what is that?"
> 
> "Huh?" Kuronue asked, confused and suddenly remembered the parchment when he saw Yukina looking at his pocket.
> 
> Reilan saw Kuronue walking fast and looking grim, with Yukina tailing behind, panting heavily; and had to shake his head. _What did the little woman do now?_ She seemed to anger Kuronue with everything she did.
> 
> Truth be told, it would be nice if the two would end up together. It would surely drive Kuron crazy, he mused and fought the urge to laugh at the ridiculous image that flashed in his mind.
> 
> Then, he saw Yukina stopped walking and said something to Kuronue, who stopped and looked at her. He replied then continued walking, Yukina still following behind, until they spotted him.
> 
> The unusual couple approached him and with a smirk, Reilan greeted his friend, "So, you got over your allergy from our mistress's sister?"
> 
> Yukina blushed, understanding at once what he meant, for Kuronue, before leaving the estate, had constantly avoided her as if she was the plague.
> 
> But Kuronue didn't pay any attention to his teasing. Instead, handing him the parchment, he said, "We have a problem."
> 
> Author's Note: Okay, so there's another storm coming…what's going to happen now? Don't forget to review…
> 
> Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)
> 
> http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune


	15. What's the Matter?

Author's Note: Just in time before the week ends! I kept my promise, yay! Okay, onto the chapter..

Thanks for those who reviewed!!!

lilxyakusokuxX, FrozenRiver, BitterStalker, FallenStardust, Aryanne, Botan and Kurama lover, Elementalmoon, Kitsune-0503, junyortrakr, Himiko-sama, Kitsune Kit, Lady Nightshade, Lady of Roses, i won't tell, sailor-z-360, Mizustarangel, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, Nazz2.0, Kuramas Kitsune, mutsumi, Crescent Venus, Fire Vixen 869, Princess Sapphire, Shik-chan, Amber

DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 15: WHAT'S THE MATTER?

* * *

He found him still massaging his temples the way he left him a few hours ago.

"Kitsune," Reilan called when it was apparent that his friend hadn't heard him enter.

"Oh, Rei. What's the matter?" he asked nonchalantly as he continued to look daze.

"Kuronue has returned," Reilan said that Kurama suddenly looked interested, "he brought you this," he continued as he handed Kurama a piece of rolled parchment.

Kurama read the content and a small smile escaped from him, "he did a good job."

"As usual."

"Where's he now?" he asked as he rolled the parchment again.

"I have no idea. Probably resting. He hadn't had any sleep for awhile."

"Oh."

"We have another problem, kitsune," Reilan began.

Kurama's eyebrow shot up, "Another one? I don't think I'll be able to handle that what with my wife's craziness."

Reilan shot him a disapproving look, "this is a serious one, Kurama, you –"

"I need to think of a way to get my wife back. It's driving me against the wall. The only time she wasn't smiling was when I'm making love with her!"

At that, Reilan couldn't suppress a naughty smile from appearing on his face. "Well, at least –"

"Don't start, Rei," Kurama warningly cut him off, knowing his friend too much to know he's going to tease him. "This is a serious problem, you know. She's smiling even when she's asleep, for god's sake!"

Kuronue cleared his throat that Kurama turned to him, "What?"

"Kitsune," he began, "the solution to your problem is very easy, you know. No, let me finish first before you react. All you have to do is tell her you don't like it and tell her to stop it. Now, I know why you don't want to do that. I know, in doing that, you might have to lower your pride and bruise your ego a little bit because you are admitting that you're wrong, but it would really solve –"

Reilan shut up when Kurama stood up and suddenly hugged him then held him at arm's length by the shoulder, "You're right, Reilan! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you're stupid?" Reilan asked sarcastically, then, "Would you let go of me? Yuck! I can't believe you just hugged me! What are you, a nutter?" he said, then shuddered involuntarily.

But it looks like Kurama didn't hear him and was even about to kiss him that Reilan turned his face away from the kitsune. Fortunately, but still completely beyond him, Kurama burst out laughing (while still holding his shoulder).

"Kitsune, get hold of yourself! You completely disgust me acting like that!" Reilan scolded and, Kurama, regaining his senses, let go of Reilan (who sighed with relief!) and patted his shoulders instead.

"Reilan, old pal, you are really a very smart friend," he said and patted his shoulder again before walking away to look for his wife.

Reilan shook his head and after a full minute, dashed after the kitsune who was whistling happily in the hallway. "Kitsune! I forgot to tell you about the problem –"

"Save that for later, Rei. Or figure it out by yourself. I'm such in a happy mood to be bothered," Kurama said and grinned idiotically at his friend, who frowned at him in return.

"That's very irresponsible of you, _milord_," Reilan said disapprovingly but Kurama paid no heed to him.

In the end, a very disgusted Reilan went out to look for Noriem in the battlefield. A training would do him some good after that idiot Kurama acted to immaturely.

* * *

"Oh, Kurama –"

Botan never got to finish what she was about to say because Kurama had just pushed him against the wall and kissed her passionately.

He smiled mentally when she responded to him with equal passion as he explored her mouth with his tongue, and before his increasing desire and arousal fully clouded his judgment, he pulled away from her.

And he smiled at his wife's obviously dazed and confused expression.

"Aren't you going to smile, wife?" he asked huskily at her.

"Huh?"

His smile broadened. "Smile! Like this," then he smiled mockingly at her.

Before Botan could realize what her husband's intention was, she glared at him, "You want me to smile after you just pushed me against the wall and ravished me?"

Her husband had the nerve to look bored. "So, you're not going to smile now?"

"Why do you keep on –" then, as the realization downed on her, "oh my god, husband, I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have said –"

"That's perfectly all right with me," he said cheerfully even when his wife started to shake her head furiously.

"No, of course it's not all right. I know you hate it when I lose my temper and –"

"I hate it when you act like that," Kurama muttered, loudly enough for her to hear, cutting what she had to say.

"What was that you said?" Botan asked in confusion.

"I take back what I said about my idea of a proper wife. I was wrong. I want my impossible wife back," Kurama said seriously while looking at her straight in the eye.

Botan only blinked at him, he got worried.

_What did he do now?_

"Botan, please say something," he pleaded. "Did you hear what I said?"

She nodded slowly and slightly shook her head, as if to clear her mind, and then, "Does that mean I don't have to smile?"

"Well, of course, you can smile. If you are happy, you should smile. I'm not in the position to stop you from smiling –"

Botan furiously shook her head. "No, what I mean is, does that mean I don't have to smile all the time now?"

Kurama smiled. "Yeah, something like that."

She let out a big smile. "Good. My jaw's getting numb from smiling too much," she said as she massaged her jaw.

The couple was silent for almost two seconds before the two of them burst into laughter. They can't believe how foolish the both of them were, trying to please the other, only to end up displeasing him/ her.

And in the middle of this shared laughter after a long time since this fiasco began, they kissed.

Of course, we all know that the very virile Kurama started this and as the kiss went deeper and longer –

"Kura – oh, for the love of god, save that for tonight, you disgusting kitsune!" Kuronue yelled, thoroughly annoyed. He was just in the middle of catching the sleep he lost when Reilan barged in his room, woke him up, and demand that he help him tell the kitsune about the problem. So, there was really no question as to why he's annoyed.

The couple jumped apart, Botan blushing furiously (the number of times they'd been caught kissing had been increasing embarrassingly), and Kurama looked annoyed. "Didn't I tell you about the proper timing –"

"Reilan told me you've been acting immaturely and wouldn't let him discuss the problem with you," Kuronue interrupted him and glared.

Kurama huffed in annoyance and shifted his glare to Reilan and, who looked at him sheepishly. "I told him to handle it himself," he told Kuronue as he continued to glare at Reilan.

"Milord," Kuronue said in mock emphasis, "this couldn't be just handled by your second-in-command. We need you to handle it yourself. Don't you forget your responsibility in this keep."

Kurama sighed at that. "All right, let's hear it."

Just before Reilan could open his mouth to speak, Botan cleared her throat, "I'll just leave the three of you to discuss your business, all right?"

Kurama nodded, but then, "Are you sure you don't want to join us, milady? The estate's doing is your business, too," Reilan told her.

Botan politely shook her head. "I don't know anything about politics, anyway. Just tell me about it after you finished your discussion, ne?" she said and started walking away when she noticed Kuronue still frowning.

She turned around to face them again, "Oh, by the way, Kuron, I think you would look more handsome if you smile more often."

The three men's jaw dropped, surprised at what she just said. "Is there something wrong with what I've said?"

Kurama recovered his senses first. "Are you making a move on my bestfriend, wife?" he asked, his voice strained from controlling his anger.

Botan gaped at him. "Am I … husband, don't be absurd!"

Reilan sensed an argument brewing so he dragged Kuronue (who still haven't recovered his wits from his mistress's comment) a little farther from the couple.

"Absurd?" Kurama yelled, then glared at her. "You're the one making comments about how handsome my friend looks!"

"I'm –" she huffed in annoyance. "You're being ridiculously stupid! I don't like Kuronue that way!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I believe she's talking about her sister," Reilan decided to butt in.

Kurama whirled at Reilan. "Yukina?"

Reilan rolled his eyes. "Like Botan has another sister?"

"What does Yukina got to do with all of these?" Kuronue asked, confused. He obviously haven't recovered from having been complimented for his looks by his mistress, then the jealous glare his friend gave him, and now – this. The whole world really has gotten crazy.

"Kuronue, dear," Botan suddenly said sweetly, "I would love to have you as a brother in law. Now, if you will all excuse me," she said and turned to leave she didn't notice the gaping expression of Kurama and Kuronue.

Reilan burst out laughing.

"Did she just told me she wanted me to marry her sister?" Kuronue asked, still a little dazed.

"Directly, no. Indirectly, yes," Reilan said and offered a mock sympathy.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Well, that was a little different and a little surprising," he said and by the look of him, he had just began regaining his senses.

"Tell me something I don't know," Reilan said and rolled his eyes again. "Now, back to our main business –"

"I can't marry Yukina!" Kuronue whined like a woman.

Reilan rolled his eyes. He knew it was coming. "Think about that later."

But, obviously, Kuronue missed the impatience in Reilan's voice, having forgotten the problem on hand because of the bizarre conversation that had transpired a while ago with Botan.

"Lady Kurama had surely gone crazy," he immediately announced.

"Hey!" Kurama protested angrily. He perfectly agreed to his friend but damn it all if he would let his wife be insulted in front of him. "Don't you dare say that in front of me."

"Look, the both of you," Reilan began, raising voice to be heard by the two quarrelling youkai.

He never got the chance to continue what he was about to say because Kuronue interrupted him again. "Well, I still can't marry Yukina."

Reilan glared at him. "Well, obviously, at this time, we cannot talk about that. We've got our main issue to settle."

"Oh yeah, I remembered. We were supposed to discuss something, right?" Kurama said.

Reilan looked at him darkly and handed him the parchment.

Hn, some lord they got. No doubt, they would surely be slaughtered with the way his friend was behaving.

Of course, he will never say it to the kitsune loudly. Who knows what's going on in the mind of that dolt.

* * *

Botan was humming when Kurama and his two friends emerged from the hall. The three of them wore blank expressions and there was a terribly grim aura surrounding them. They talked in low voices, as if they didn't want to be overheard.

Botan's heartbeat suddenly accelerated. Whatever the problem was, it surely was big and serious for the three fun-loving and juvenile youkai to act so seriously.

Then, something Kuronue said make Kurama frown, lines appearing in his forehead and his lips forming a straight line.

It was a bad news alright.

Botan walked towards them (it went unnoticed by the three), and when she was near enough, she called Kurama's attention.

"Husband" she suddenly asked in concern when he saw the seriousness and somewhat terrifying look on his face.

"We'll leave you to talk," Reilan said and dragged Kuronue to the door.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked when he didn't say a word.

Kurama would have ignored his wife, keep everything from her (he didn't want to worry her about these things. And for sure, she would blame herself for this) but he knew this was inevitable. And knowing his wife, she would no doubt get into trouble for doing something drastic and acting first before thinking.

So, after weighing the pros and cons of everything, he took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Botan, I want you to give me your promise that from this time on, you will obey me and my friends without objection until I tell you you're free to contradict me again," he said a little harshly.

"Why? What's the matter?" she asked, a little alarmed by his request.

He had just told her that he wants her old self back, and now, he's asking her again to follow his each and every order.

This was a little confusing, don't you think?

"Just give me your word, wife," Kurama said impatiently.

Botan sadly shook her head. "I can't promise something I can't understand."

"Botan –"

"Please tell me what's wrong. I'm your wife, I have the right to know," she pleaded, eyes clouding with tears.

Being in the dark only frightens her more; not knowing the seriousness of the situation they're facing. Besides, it's her right to know, she's the mistress of the keep and she would demand knowledge from her husband no matter what it takes.

"Alright," Kurama said and sighed.

For a second there, he thought he could have spared her the worry of thinking about it, at the same time giving him the peace of mind she'll be safe.

But alas! Her stubborn wife was just too curious and too stubborn to give her promise to him. Well, he had to hand it to her, she didn't give the promise she knew she wouldn't keep.

He pulled her to him and enveloped her in a hug, and held her tight – like he didn't want to lose her and would hold on til the end. He had to admit, this thing had happened to him before, but that was before he met Botan. And back then, he had never felt this scared. Who would be scared when you have nothing to lose, anyway? He has now. "We're going to war, sweetheart," he whispered in her ears.

Botan gasped at the news. Her worst nightmare is now coming true. She tried to pull away but he was too strong for her. "What?"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so they're going to war...what will happen next?

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com/ angkat14


	16. Breaking My Heart

* * *

> **Author's Note: **Alright, everyone, we're now climbing the climax of the story…and I'm so honored to say that this fic turned out to be more successful than I expected – all because of your support and patience in waiting for me to update. I hope you'll all like it and support me til the end.
> 
> Another thing, I really tried to fit Hiei in here…but he simply won't fit my plot…so, it's final, he won't be appearing in this fic…anyway, there will be lots of him in the future fics.
> 
> **Disclaimers Applied!**
> 
> **Thanks for the reviews:**
> 
> Amber, Botan and Kurama Lover, Anon, sailor-z-360, Lady Meru, FrozenRiver, Elementalmoon, Mizustarangel, GCN-anime-dragon, sunshine14586, TR, deity of death1, TPM-girl, Whitedragoness, junyortrakr, Lady Nightshade, i won't tell, Kitsune Kit, Haperitz, FallenStarDust, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, animegrl15, balletanimerose, Crescent Venus, Nazz2.0, GolfChick, The Vampire Story Hunter, Himiko-sama, Darkhope, annetheatre
> 
> **STOLEN HEARTS**
> 
> Chapter 16: Breaking My Heart 
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> There was a grim silence surrounding the Grand Hall that night.
> 
> Kuronue was sitting down on the couch, head bowed, while Kurama sat on his chair, his elbow resting on top of his desk, as he massaged his now aching temple. Reilan paced back and forth, as Botan sat down just across Kuronue, her back getting stiffer and straighter with each passing minute.
> 
> Suddenly, Reilan stopped pacing and whirled to look at Kuronue, "you know, that woman was a spy."
> 
> Kuronue looked at him, "I figured as much," he said quietly. He should have known better. It was such a goddamn coincidence that on that very short and dangerous mission, he found some romance on the side. Good thing she didn't try anything dangerous while they're together. He hated killing his women because they turned out to be an enemy the next time they meet.
> 
> Then, as if nothing happened, Reilan resumed his pacing for another ten minutes.
> 
> And maybe it was just all too much for Botan, who lived all her life in a simple farm, that she let out a whimper. Her lips quivered as if she was about to cry.
> 
> "I can't take this anymore," she said as she stood up and headed towards the door.
> 
> Kurama was up in an instant, intercepted his wife and enveloped her in a hug. She melted in it, welcoming the warmth and comfort he brought with it. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart."
> 
> "It's all my fault," she sobbed as she buried her face on his chest and cried, "It's all my –"
> 
> "Sweetheart," Kurama interrupted, "you shouldn't blame yourself for this. This is not your fault."
> 
> Botan looked up at him. "But I –"
> 
> "Don't be ridiculous, wife. I stole you from the monster. So don't blame yourself for this."
> 
> But Botan wouldn't accept it, shaking her head to let her husband know what she thinks. She just couldn't let her husband do this very noble job of taking the blame when it was really her fault. "Husband –"
> 
> She didn't have the chance to continue what she was about to say because Kurama looked at her sternly. "Wife, I'm ordering you to stop blaming yourself this instant," he said and signaled for his two friends to go out.
> 
> His extra sensitive senses had noticed their discomfort of trying hard not to attract enough attention to both of them because obviously, they were witnessing something private – even if he and his wife had been close to them.
> 
> Besides, he needed to sort his wife out.
> 
> "As you wish, husband," Botan said meekly and began to pull away from him.
> 
> Kurama wouldn't let her. "And while we're on your very accommodating mood, I want you to give your promise to me."
> 
> "What promise?" she asked, her face showing genuine confusion.
> 
> Kurama looked exasperated but did not dwell on it too much. He knew his wife was too rattled with what's happening, "The one about you following my orders until this war is over."
> 
> "Oh."
> 
> "Give me your promise now, wife. I don't want you to cause me trouble while I plan for our –"
> 
> "But, I'm not –"
> 
> "The promise. Now," he said, voice rising slightly for his patience was slowly losing, "or I'll lock you up in our chambers just to make sure you don't get into trouble."
> 
> Botan looked afraid. Surely he didn't mean that! But her husband looked so firm that she had to swallow the lump in her throat, "I promise, husband."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Botan was fuming as she paced back and forth their chambers. She could not believe the nerve of her husband. He had actually ordered her not to go out of their chamber.
> 
> It would have been better if she hadn't given her promise to her husband. She completely disregarded the idea because as far as she knew her husband, he wouldn't let her go without her promising to obey him.
> 
> Of course, she completely understood that he's only looking after her, but isn't this a bit too much? At least, he hadn't put guards outside the door or she would really blow him up.
> 
> She paced for another five minutes, and not really a patient person to start with, gave one last groan before opening the door and stepping out of the room.
> 
> It was chaos. Youkai were running everywhere that they hadn't noticed her at all. She was about to go back to her room when –
> 
> "Milady!"
> 
> "Olic. What's happening around here?" she asked as she felt a déjà vu hit her.
> 
> "What are you doing outside your chambers? You should stay there, milady," he said, pointedly ignoring her question.
> 
> "What's happening here, Olic? And where is my husband?" she asked, her voice frantic, as she held his hands.
> 
> "Err, milord went out with Sire Kuronue. Sire Reilan's handling the affairs inside," Olic said, hating every second that his mistress's face showed fear.
> 
> "Why? What are they doing outside the estate?"
> 
> "We're being attacked, Lady –"
> 
> "What?" she asked, aghast, then sprinted towards the stairs, not hearing Olic's calls for her to come back.
> 
> * * *
> 
> They were outnumbered with three to one but they were obviously winning the battle. Botan found that out as she crouched down, hiding behind rows of bushes as she watched the battle took place.
> 
> With that, she slowly breathed, glad that at least, they have a more than a fair chance of winning this war. And, as Raizen's troops began to retreat one by one, a small smile escaped from her lips.
> 
> Her people gave a wild cry of victory and only then did she had the nerve to stand up to go back to the estate as quietly and as quickly as possible. Her husband would be furious when he found out she didn't follow his command, but with luck, he would never find out about it.
> 
> And then, she saw him. An enemy trying to hide in the shadows, small built, an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at her husband – and launched his arrow.
> 
> Time seemed to freeze for him, her future life flashing in front of her eyes – a life without her husband. And if it were possible, she experienced agony, fear, regret and darkness in a span of a second.
> 
> She wouldn't let him die.
> 
> She wouldn't let him leave her.
> 
> Not when she was –
> 
> "NOOO!!!" Botan screamed, coming out of her hiding spot, running towards her husband and throwing her body and full weight at him.
> 
> The surprise and impact of her weight made him stagger and step backward, the arrow hitting –
> 
> Kuronue.
> 
> What happened next passed quickly to Botan. The angry soldiers chased the retreating enemies, leaving no survivors. Kuronue lost consciousness as he fell, and Kurama…
> 
> He looked at her furiously, she shivered at the cold, golden eyes that turned to her.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Reilan walked grimly as soldiers and villagers passed him in a hurry. It was now known in the whole keep that Kuronue had been hit – badly. No one knew if he would live or die. Thus, the distress of everyone.
> 
> "Sire," Olic greeted him, though a bit aloof.
> 
> "What's the update?" he asked in an uninterested manner. He shouldn't be the one doing this. But Kuronue was heavily injured and Kurama was so distressed about his wife and Kuronue.
> 
> "They're here," he said, making Reilan frown.
> 
> "Damn," Reilan muttered to himself, then turned to Olic. "Lead the way."
> 
> Olic nodded then turned around and walked, Reilan following closely behind, until they reached the front gates.
> 
> Soldiers wearing a different color of plaid were arguing with the guards and Reilan could make out some curses because the guards won't let them in.
> 
> Of course, the guards were only doing their jobs. It was a strict command to them that they must not let a stranger in. And because of the rigid training, they adhere to the laid down rules, not to mention the fact that the punishment are severe.
> 
> Reilan cleared his throat when he sensed that the outsiders were slowly losing their patience.
> 
> All had kept quiet and the outsiders timidly backed off. The guards looked at their lord nervously.
> 
> "Well?" Reilan asked his troops.
> 
> "They're asking for an entrance in the estate, Lord Reilan," one of the brave guards told him. Reilan vaguely recalled that he's a candidate for a promotion for the next season.
> 
> "Ah," he said and turned to the outsiders. "And you are?" Of course, he knew who they were, but still, thieves are well-known for being distrustful.
> 
> "Soldiers from Yomi's estate. We are here to offer our alliance to the kitsune for the war," one of the outsiders said and based on his stance, Reilan assumed that he's one of the higher ranking officials.
> 
> Reilan raised his eyebrows. "And how are we to know you are loyal to our lord?"
> 
> "Why, you –"
> 
> "That's enough, Tora."
> 
> "Lord Yomi," Reilan greeted in a way that obviously lacked respect.
> 
> Yomi ignored the greeting. "Where is the kitsune?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> She followed him as they went back to the estate and in the two hours that they were together, he never talked or at least looked at her.
> 
> They reached the Grand Hall and when she realized that they were alone, "Kurama –"
> 
> Kurama turned to her angrily. "Didn't you promise me you're going to obey me?"
> 
> "Well, yes, but I –"
> 
> "And didn't I tell you to stay in your room?"
> 
> "Yes, but –"
> 
> "Then why are you so goddamn stupid? Didn't you realize the seriousness of the situation we're in? You could have been killed!" he yelled.
> 
> He didn't care even if the whole keep heard him shouting like that to his stupid wife. She deserved it.
> 
> She deserved every minute of his shouting after what she had made him go through.
> 
> For a moment there, when she screamed, he thought of losing her, of her being killed, of her leaving him. And then she threw herself at him before he could see the arrow he was quite sure would hit his wife and eventually end her life.
> 
> For a moment there he grew afraid – not for her but for him. He was a thief and he was selfish…if she died, then where would that left him? She was the sole person who can make him feel that weak, or afraid.
> 
> And right there and then he realized his greatest weakness – he's afraid of his wife.
> 
> She flinched at the volume of his voice but she didn't back down and cower in fear. "You could have been killed, too, you know," she said weakly, not having enough strength to argue with him. She can't understand why he was so angry and damn ungrateful when it was his life he saved.
> 
> "That's not the point."
> 
> "Well, what is, then?" she asked, clearly upset but her insensitive husband failed to notice it.
> 
> "The fact that you disobeyed me and broke your promise," he said icily.
> 
> Now, that really stung. Botan knew about her mistake but something good had come out of it, "I saved your life, you ungrateful youko. If you were in my place, what would you have done?" she muttered.
> 
> Kurama looked at her, annoyed. "If I were in your place, I would have obeyed my husband and let them handle the rest."
> 
> "Then you would have been hit. I saved your life, husband. Don't you care about it at all?"
> 
> He cared, of course he cared. But he'd be damned if he'll admit that to his wife. Kitsunes are proud – and if there's something he didn't want to do, it was admitting he was wrong.
> 
> "At the expense of my friend's neck, I don't," he said truthfully, devoid of any emotion, knowing full well he couldn't tell his wife a straight no.
> 
> Tears welled at her eyes as she held her long skirt to control herself from crying, "I will choose you again, anytime, anywhere, husband."
> 
> And for a second there, she thought she saw his eyes softened, but it turned angry again before she can be sure.
> 
> "You are not going to do something stupid again. If I have to tie you up just to make you safe, then by gods, I'll do it," he said trying hard to harden his eyes. It was hard enough to lecture her when she was looking so upset like that…she's making it harder by baring her soul to her and showing her emotions.
> 
> She looked down, bit her lip and looked as if she was about to cry. Kurama instantly felt sorry, he should have gone a little gently with her, but he was so angry and afraid – if he hadn't stepped backward, the arrow would have hit her at a critical spot.
> 
> He closed his eyes in defeat. He would have to apologize.
> 
> "I'll do it again, husband, if it will save your life," she said weakly, as she looked up at him.
> 
> He suddenly changed his mind about apologizing, instead, his eyes darkened dangerously, "this conversation is useless. You will not speak to me again unless you're going to admit you're wrong and will apologize for what you have done."
> 
> He stood there for about half a minute, expecting the apology.
> 
> It didn't come.
> 
> "Very well. If that's how you want it to be," he said stiffly, his face showed indifference. He turned around and started walking away.
> 
> She wouldn't let him. "Husband?" she called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. She took a deep breath. "I did all that because I love you. I don't want to lose you, Kurama."
> 
> Kurama stiffened. That was the last thing he expected her to say. But it still didn't change anything. He wouldn't let her risk her life for him just because she fancied herself to be in love with him. "If you loving me mean that you're going to do stupid things in the name of love, then I don't need your love. Save that for our future children," he said then started walking away again.
> 
> "But husband –"
> 
> He felt sorry, really. He knew what he said was cruel and she didn't deserve it. But if this is the only way to prevent her from doing drastic things, then so be it. "Not one word from you unless it's an apology, understood?"
> 
> And because his back was on her, he didn't see her bit her lower lip hard, blood flowed from it, to prevent her tears from flowing. "As you wish, husband."
> 
> And only when he was outside the room did she allow herself the luxury to cry.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Author's Note: **Wait, before you throw anything at me for being mad, I'll just hide, alright? And before you do, be a sweetheart and drop me a review…maybe you guys will be able to decide if Kuronue will live or if the couple will make up in the next chapter… winks
> 
> Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)
> 
> http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune
> 
> Visit my site:
> 
> http:www. geocities. com/ angkat14


	17. I Miss You

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Here's the next installment...as we continue to climb to the climax... I also would like to say I'm sorry for yet, once again, irregular update time...my workload increased ten-fold and so...I'm really trying my best to update as soon as I can...so please bear with me again...now, onto the chapter...

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

i won't tell, GolfChick2009, deity of death1, BotanLikePerson, cLuMzYaZnGrL106, sunshine14586, Minni May Yukibara, baka-onna2003, Crescent Venus, junyortrakr, Melanie-Chan, annetheatre, Andrea, Kitsune-0503, Northern Swordsman, TPM-girl, Alassa, silverkamikaze, Kitsune Kit, Mizustarangel, mutsumi, Sparkle85, Lady Meru, FallenStardust, Ali, SakuraMikoLeeSetsu, Elementalmoon, Lady Nightshade, riro, misery-chick4

****

* * *

STOLEN HEARTS

Chapter 17: I Miss You

* * *

Reilan glared at one of the soldiers, "Even if you are our allies don't think that you can get away easily with breaking of our rules."

"But sire –"

"No buts, soldiers. You will give me ten thousand push ups now!" he said. Reasoning is simply out of the question.

The soldier had the gall to smirk at him. "You are not my lord to punish me."

"Then I suggest you leave our estate," Reilan said icily, then turned to leave.

"Lord Yomi will, of course, be informed about this," the soldier called after him, Reilan had to control his irritation to keep from blasting the youko to the next dimension.

He hated this situation. He hated the kitsune. And most of all, he hated Yomi.

He had never met a youko so full of himself. He insists utmost respect for him but did not give any to those under him.

Even Reilan had been subject of his disrespect. Though technically, he's the second-in-command, indirectly, he's a leader of the keep especially when Kurama's indisposed or not in the condition to perform his duties.

And Yomi never failed to scorn and insult him whenever there's a chance.

Of course, the kitsune didn't help in the matter. Though he didn't trust Yomi, he saw the advantage of having Yomi as an ally. It also didn't help that the kitsune was now cross with everyone in the area.

He didn't know the details of what happened between the couple but they haven't been speaking to one another for more than a week now. And this certainly isn't good for everyone because the cold war they've declared against each other was slowly driving Kurama to the edge.

Botan, on the other hand, looked miserable, and the way she tried to appear cheerful only made her look more pitiful.

But one thing that indicated their fight was serious was when she asked that her things be moved to the adjoining room. Of course, that room really meant for the lady of the keep but since Kurama planned to sleep with his wife every night if possible, he saw no need for her to have a separate room.

That wasn't the case now. And if the locked door that connects their room was any indication, then their lord and mistress hadn't been intimate with one another for a week now.

* * *

"Good morning," she greeted and forced a smile on her lips.

"Milady!" Naomi greeted her in return and hesitated. Usually, her mistress was easily approachable but since she and her husband had a fight, she's usually not herself. "Uh, do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I'm not really hungry," she said and smiled, pointedly ignoring how Naomi's face fell.

As always, she hadn't slept well last night, thinking of where she'd gone wrong, wanting to cry for all the heartaches and pain her husband's refusal of her heart caused. And the few hours she managed to doze off, she dreamt of their nights together, when he would hold her in his arms until she fell asleep.

So, during mornings, her head spin a little from lack of sleep, and thus, she couldn't bear to eat something, fearing she wouldn't be able to stomach it, anyway.

Of course, we should not forget that since her cold war with her husband, she naturally lost all her appetite.

She would have apologized under the normal circumstances, if only for the reason of living in peace with him, but since that day, whenever she's in the same room with him, all she could think of was how he broke her heart.

She exited the keep and was walking down the grounds when someone called her.

"Botan!"

She whirled and allowed a small smile to escape her lips. "Reilan. How are you this morning?"

Reilan nodded enthusiastically. "I'm good. And you?"

"Fine."

It was a short conversation, but something that kept them sane from the situation they're in.

Reilan continued on his duties and Botan went on her way and as she paused to talk to some cubs, the back of her neck began to itch – a sign that someone's watching her – again. This past few days, whenever she was outside, she always get a feeling that someone was watching her. She ignored it that time but this time, it was something different. She tried not to shiver.

The cubs bid her goodbye and she whirled around to see if she was indeed right with her assumption – that someone was watching her. What she saw made her look away so fast, and hurriedly went on her way, heart thumping furiously.

He looked at her hungrily; eyes full of lust.

She closed her eyes tightly, willing the image to go away, but she only managed to shudder involuntarily from fear.

* * *

He woke up and choked when he realized that a bitter fluid was being forced down her throat. When it was done, the girl turned around and continued her work, standing beside the table as she leaned one of her arms on the table, her back on him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

She stiffened, probably surprised that he was now awake. "Something to keep you from dying?" Yukina snapped back at him and continued working.

"I know that," he muttered, "how long have I been here?"

"A couple of days."

"And that's the only thing I've been stomaching? No wonder I feel so weak," he said.

"That thing only healed your wounds and kept you alive when you're supposed to die," she retorted.

He ignored the comment. "What's in that bitter drink, anyway?" Kuronue asked, as he tried to get up from the bed.

As if sensing his intention, she turned to him and glared that he suddenly lied down again. "Oh, some barks, roots and a couple of leaves of trees. There's a couple of grasses and herbs, too. I put some water in it and boiled it."

Kuronue paled, "And you made me drink that for a couple of days?"

"Can't see anything wrong with it," she said cheerfully, mocking the getting worked-up youko. She was tired of taking care of him, and thus, she doesn't have enough energy to deal with his – err...whatever this is.

"Nothing wrong with it? You made me drink some potion brewed from leaves, barks, roots and grasses. You fed me a bloody tree, Yukina! What do you think of me, some goddamn garden?" he yelled and glared at her.

But Yukina glared back. Under normal circumstances, she would be intimidated and shrink away from him, maybe a little shy around him since she liked him. But she was too tired from taking care of him and his ungratefulness didn't help one bit.

"Had I known you'll be an ungrateful moron, I would have left you to die," she sniffed and went out the door.

Kuronue, left there lying restlessly on the bed, for the first time recognized the surroundings. It was one of the private huts the kitsune used to get away from the responsibilities of his estate, most of the time with a woman, when he wasn't married yet.

And now, it suddenly dawned him. That for a couple of days, no one, aside from Yukina, was with him. Maybe because the place is good for him to recover quickly, maybe for the secrecy of the matter, or maybe the kitsune just did that for the heck of it.

But no matter what the reason is, he still appeared ungrateful in front of the one who patiently cured him. He sighed and went to sleep, taking with him the feelings of guilt.

When he woke up, it was already afternoon, and Yukina was still nowhere to be seen.

Another ten minutes had passed before Yukina appeared, newly bathed if her wet hair was any indication.

She didn't pay any attention to him when she entered, not even a glance to let him know she saw him, instead, she went to the fire and poured some brewed potion in a cup. Then, she went to him and guided him to the cup, "Here. You need to drink this."

Kuronue did not complain, and not only because he felt guilty for being a moron just like what she said. But also because she smelled so good and when he was nestled to her like that, he felt her breast against his head and it was enough for his thoughts to wander.

He frowned at the taste, though. And after he had finished the cup-full of potion, "I'm hungry."

Yukina blinked at him then smiled, "that's nice. I've cooked some broth for you."

Kuronue scowled. "Broth? How am I going to be full with that?"

"It's thickened with gruel," she said as she poured the broth in a bowl.

"Like that will help. Listen, I need real food. Bread, steak, and cheese would be nice," he said, a growl forming low in his throat.

She went to him, "You can't stomach it. Your stomach had shrunk because you haven't eaten for about ten days."

Impatience got the better of him, "I need to fight in a war, woman. How do you expect me to do that if I don't eat real food?"

Yukina sighed and put the bowl down. "Look, if you eat this several times a day, your stomach might loosen a little and maybe in two days you can eat normal food already."

"Two days? But –"

"No buts, Kuronue. I'm tired and I've done a lot of work for you. I won't let you intimidate me and force me to hasten your recovery, got it?" she said as she assisted him again to guide the bowl to him as he eat.

"Sure."

Yukina looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you being so accommodating all of a sudden?"

Kuronue grinned at her, "You look so sexy getting worked up like that."

Yukina blushed. "Here, eat this," she said and was about to hand it to him, leave him to fend for himself.

But Kuronue would not let him leave, he reached for her arms. "Aren't you going to assist me?" he asked and winked at her.

Needless to say, Yukina blushed the whole time because of Kuronue's shameless flirting.

* * *

She walked down the hallway towards her chambers, oblivious to the fact that someone was intensely looking at her.

"Milady," he greeted and stepped out of the shadow, revealing himself to her.

She jumped in surprise. "Lord Yomi," she acknowledged stiffly.

"You're retiring for the night already?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I've had a long day."

Yomi nodded. "I see. And how is your husband?"

"He's fine," she answered timidly and prayed that he would conclude the conversation already. She didn't like talking to him in the dark – and deserted – hallway.

"I noticed that you haven't talked to each other that much," he said and stepped towards her, making him uncomfortably close to her, she stepped backward.

"My husband has a lot of things in his mind right now. It's nothing personal," she said, defending her marriage without realizing it.

"You're a beautiful woman, milady. I hope your husband recognizes tour worth," he said and tried to caressed her cheeks.

She jerked from it. "I'm sure my husband recognizes my worth. Not just my physical appearance," she said.

Yomi smirked at her. "But I know you're missing him. Especially at night when you're wanting to feel him in between your thighs, eh?"

Botan let out a horrified gasp. "How dare you –"

Yomi caught her hand before she had the chance to slap him. "I can take care of you, give you a good time. Keep your door unlocked for tonight."

He was about to kiss her, but fear gave her the strength of five men, shoving him and slamming the door shut.

When she heard his footsteps moving away from her chamber, she slid down the floor and cried.

* * *

Even the comfort of her husband's body next to her did nothing to calm her nerves.

Later that night, when she heard her husband retire for the night, his even breathing told her he was asleep already, she opened the adjoining door for the first time since she moved to the other room, and climbed to bed.

But still, even beside him and knowing he won't let anything happen to her, she's still afraid because they weren't touching. It would have been better if he would wrap his arms around her.

He did not. And her added fear made herself lie down stiffly on bed and tremble every now and then.

At last, when she couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her arms around her husband and used his broad chest as a pillow.

Hurt or not by her husband's harsh words and for breaking her heart, she would not deny herself the calmness of her nerves.

She was drifting off to sleep when a soft knock from her room woke her up. She knew instantly who was that person and trembled violently as she wrapped her arms tighter around her husband.

He grunted and rolled, until he was on top of her, and slept again. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, she found the familiar weight on top of her pleasant and calming, she never noticed that the intruder knocking on the other room gave up and left.

Back when she was still sleeping with her husband, she found it endearing that whenever he's asleep, he would unconsciously roll them together until he was on top of her, making his body serve as a blanket and at the same time, shield for her protection.

No one also knew about the way he unconsciously nuzzle her neck and whisper her name in her ears at night, making shivers run down her spine and making her squirm.

And as much as she hated to deny it, that bastard Yomi was right. She missed her husband, especially at night, but not because of the sexual act, as he had insinuated, but because of what he does unconsciously.

When he wrapped his arms tightly around her, her eyes moistened for she knew if he were aware of what he's doing, he would surely stop.

"I miss you," he whispered in her ears then nuzzled her neck.

He will never be aware of it, but that action made her sigh contentedly, her heart beating wildly.

He may not love her now, but surely, he care enough for her, even a little, to let her enter his subconscious.

It would be enough for her.

Long minutes passed by and her husband's sensuous way of nuzzling her neck and the gentle way he caressed her skin calmed her nerves and made her relax.

A few minutes later and she was already drifting to sleep when he whispered her name and sighed contentedly in her ear.

And she vowed that she would make him love her even if it killed her.

And for the first time this week, she went to sleep with her eyes dry, and a small smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahahaha...now isn't that sweet? I think it's sweet, lol...and I've done what you want me to...I didn't kill dear Kuron...so be nice and thank me by leaving a review, alright? This time, tell me what you want to happen to our dear Lady Botan...

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com/ angkat14


	18. Spare No One

**Author's Note: **I also would like to say I'm sorry for yet, once again, irregular update time…I've been to a seminar this weekend, thus my plan on updating earlier was, say, postponed up to this date.

**Disclaimers Applied!**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

deity of death1, BitterStalker, Here4TheParty, Elementalmoon, Kitsune Kit, SilverTear, baka-onna2003, Crescent Venus, SakuraMikoLeeSetsu, Lady Meru, junyortrakr, sunshine14586, Mizustarangel, natsumi-chan, Melanie-Chan, FallenStardust, animefreak03, i won't tell, annetheatre, Dancing Doll, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Firefox, angelprincess22, Lillian Claire, disguise, RelenaxHeeroFan, Psychogirly, tigerw114, tania, ditzypeony, lite-clouds

And some questions that caught my attention:

mai - you need to have a yahoo id to join the mailing list. otherwise, just go to my site and there was a part there where you can just type your email address and you're already a member.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams - for your question: Yomi will appear in the third saga of the third series...he belongs to Kurama's past...

Lady-Anheleta-of-Darkness - I'm going to admit that this fic is based on a book, but not something called "The Secret". If you will go back to my earlier chapters, I think in chapter three, I credited Julie Garwood's Books because she was the one who inspired me to write this fic. Anyway, thanks for reminding me again, so that I may credit her works again:

**I would like to inform everyone that this fic you've been reading and loving was based on Julie Garwood's Books (The Wedding, Prince Charming, Gentle Warrior and The Prize). Scenes may be similar and I don't mean to plagiarize her work, I just wanted to personalize it to fit this fanfiction...thank you very much.**

* * *

STOLEN HEARTS

Chapter 18: Spare No One

* * *

****

She woke up alone in bed.

And she was surprised to realize how late it was.

Obviously, having been unable to sleep for a week because of their argument, she took the first opportunity to sleep as long as possible last night – when she was in his arms.

She touched his side of bed and was not at all surprised when it was cold. Her husband was such an early riser.

She stood up and stretched and was about to get dressed when a soft knock interrupted her.

"Come in," she said and yawned.

Naomi entered, followed by two servants, each carrying a tray of food.

"And to whom do I owe this wonderful breakfast in bed?" she asked and smiled gratefully at them.

The two servants bowed after setting the breakfast on the table and quickly exited.

"Lord Kurama asked us to bring you breakfast and bath here, milady," Naomi said softly.

"Really?" she asked as she stood up then strode to her room.

Naomi called out to stop her, but she was too late. Botan had already entered the other room. "Where are my things?" she asked, returning to her husband's room.

Naomi hesitated, then carefully chose her words. "Uh, milord asked us to move your things back here, so we did."

Botan nodded and forced the smile not to appear on her face. It doesn't mean she's forgiven, or he'd accepted her heart. "Did he say, by any chance, mention the reason behind this?"

Naomi shook her head. "We weren't in the position to ask."

Botan nodded. "I see."

Naomi was about to say something, but clearly, she was shy about it, so Botan prompted her to it. "Yes?"

"Is there anything else you need, milady?"

Botan smiled. "I can manage on my own. Thank you, Naomi. You may now go back to your other responsibilities."

Naomi bowed out of respect then left the room.

When she was left alone in the room, she approached the table to see what breakfast they brought her when she saw a piece of paper folded neatly with her name written on top.

_Botan,_

_Please obey me this time. I need you to stay in your room until I tell you it's safe to go out. Do not defy me. This is for your own safety._

Normally, she would have no qualms defying an order such as this. Do not leave the room?! He didn't even specify a number of days. For all she knew, it could take months before it was again safe for her to go out.

But.

That was before.

Right now, she knew that her husband take his orders and demand obedience of them seriously – especially things that has something to do with her safety.

There was also that fact that there was a sense of desperation and plea on his letter, almost begging her to obey him for this one.

Botan folded the note and sighed.

Obviously, she would follow his order.

Defiance was simply out of the question.

Not now when they were treading a vulnerable path because of their recent argument. It was a truce between them and she wasn't about to dampen that by defying him.

She sighed again and resigned to her fate.

After all, things couldn't possibly get worse, right?

* * *

"We need all of them here save for two who could look after the villagers while we're away," Kurama told Kuronue, eyes reflecting tiredness.

Kuronue nodded. "Should I bring Yukina along? This might pose as a problem with your wife," he said.

"Yes, yes, bring her along. She's talented," he paused then gave Kuronue a look then smirked. "And with the way she took care of you, I know you'll protect her with all your life, ne?"

Kuronue stiffened, then turned away, the kitsune hearing a muttered "Baka!" from his retreating figure.

Then they focused again at the task on hand.

The battle lasted for one month, with the forces of Kurama emerging as victorious.

That was quite expected, really. The Raizen's, though multiple in numbers, were quite weak in battle.

Something to do with the lack of good training.

There was a little casualty – all of them belonging to the troops. Kurama had smartly stationed all of their soldiers outside the wall – preventing the enemies to enter their estate and do damage to the weaker villagers and inexperienced cubs.

There were a lot of wounded, though. And that was the reason why returning to the keep was taking so long. And also the reason for fetching a batch of healers again.

Soldiers requiring healers are helped first by those able ones. And Kurama won't move on until each and everyone of his soldiers have been attended to.

Yomi's side was a different scenario, though.

Out of all the soldiers he brought with him, only a few survived – their number not even reaching a hundred.

Something to do with the lack of management and encouragement from their lord.

* * *

Reilan, tired and impatient from all that has been going on, decided to look up on his mistress. For the past few days, Botan had dutifully complied with her husband's wishes and Reilan, taking pity on her, tried to spend some time with her to keep her company.

He knocked softy on her door. "Milady?"

"Come in, Reilan," she said.

He smiled and entered the room. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, too. Any news, so far?" she asked.

They started their conversation like this every morning, with her asking news about the war. On the outside, she seemed calm and remotely attached to what was going on.

Her eyes reflected otherwise.

With every question and inquiry lies a deep craving and desperation that begged to please tell her that her husband and everything was fine.

This was the first time Reilan actually smiled when he delivered the news. "It is done, milady. The kitsune and the troops who survived will come back soon."

Botan nodded nonchalantly but her eyes relaxed visibly. "And Kuronue?"

Kuronue had recovered miraculously fast that he'd been able to join the fight, leaving Reilan to manage what was left of the troop's defense.

"He'll be arriving tonight with some of the troops. They need healers out there and Kuronue's not risking them by making then travel without protection."

Botan nodded again. "That was a good idea."

"You do realize that Yukina's one of them?" Reilan asked, indirectly warning her that Yukina might be risking her life for this.

She shrugged nonchalantly. After all, it was time for her sister to stand up on her own two feet. "I'm sure Kuronue would protect her with all his powers."

And then, she turned serious. "What about Yomi's troops?"

"Very few survived. Tora died. I feel sorry for him, though," he said, noticing how her eyes grew afraid at the sudden switch of topic.

"Will he return here or go back to their estate?" she asked.

"I don't think there's anything left here for them to go back here. So I think they'll head back to their estate," he said, while looking at her curiously.

"And will we see them again?" she asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

He walked towards the windows. "Probably. When it's convenient for both lords to do so. But not frequently. I guess we'll see them in three years or so, and if we're lucky – in five."

Botan sighed with relief – a gesture she cannot help.

"Is there something wrong, milady?" Reilan asked, and frowned.

True, it wasn't his business to know, or even ask, about things concerning his mistress, but as long as Kurama's not around to take charge, then it's his duty to do so.

Botan looked at him and smiled weakly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Reilan nodded.

"I'm terrified of him."

* * *

Naomi sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and stared at her cup of coffee nervously.

The battle had left an eerie and uncomfortable atmosphere in the estate, especially in the houses where a soldier fighting out there with their lord lived.

Tonight was no exception – especially when it was the night some of the soldiers will return to fetch the healers. Tonight, it would be known who among the soldiers lived for another battle. And who didn't.

"Staring at the cup won't do you any good, Naomi. Why don't you just go out there and wait for their arrival?" Aura, fellow servant, told her.

Naomi just shook her head, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. "He must be seeing someone new now," she said.

Baku, the head chef, snorted his disapproval. "You've gotta be kidding me if you tell me that lad does not feel anything for you anymore. He kept on staring at you from a distance with that disgusting look of longing on his face."

Naomi blushed, about to retort when she heard someone entered the kitchen. She turned around and stood up suddenly. "Why aren't you dead?" she asked with controlled anger.

"Well, I can say someone's happy to see me," he said sarcastically, then turned to Baku. He had no time for her moods, if she didn't want to believe him that he wasn't two-timing her, then so be it. "Jisan, I'm hungry."

"You're not dead," Naomi said, this time, her voice was thick with tears, and slowly approached him.

He looked at her impatiently. "Yes, yes. I'm not –"

She cut him off with a kiss so hot, they felt the electricity and desire coursing through their veins as they tried to get closer to each other.

"Oh, come on. Get a room!" Aura said disgustedly, the couple jumped apart.

Naomi, blushing, began to move away but Olic grabbed her. "You started this, you damn well should finish this," he said and looked at her intensely.

She nodded and exited the room to wait for him outside just when Baku snorted again. "Hn. Young ones!"

Olic, however, smiled goofily. "Ne, jisan. I'm going to marry that girl," he said as he followed her outside. He mentally noted to tell his Lord Kuronue he won't be going back in the field with him tomorrow.

The dinner was obviously forgotten.

* * *

He stiffened when he sensed that someone entered the room and he quickly grabbed the dagger from under his pillow while he pretended to be asleep on his stomach.

The rustles of silk reached his ears and her scent filled his nostrils when she walked towards his bed.

And, wonders of wonders, he felt her cover him up with a blanket, smoothened some of his dark locks from his face and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Sleep well, Kuronue," Yukina whispered, then stood up and left.

As soon as the door was shut gently behind her, he sat up, dumbfounded.

_The woman was crazy_, he thought. Sneaking in his room…he could have thrown the dagger and accidentally kill her because of that…that stupid –

Aw, hell! Who was he kidding? He'd known who she was even before she opened the door.

He sighed and lay down again. He had to admit, it was a very thoughtful and incredibly sweet thing to do.

But damned stupid! Coming into his room in the middle of the night…feh!

But then, it was actually nice to have someone take care of him that much.

_Besides_, he thought, _milady already told me she'd like it if I become a part of her family._

Suddenly, marriage didn't seem as repulsive as it used to be.

He fell asleep with a silly smile on his face.

* * *

She was tidying up their chambers when she spotted the dagger under her pillow. Curiously, she picked it up and remembered seeing one like that from Reilan.

_This must be some sort of a friendship or a bond symbol,_ she thought.

She mentally noted to ask her husband that if it is, she would ask him to give her one. And one for Yukina, too. It was such a pretty thing.

She smiled as she cleaned it with a rag. For now, it would be hers to keep – well, until her husband returned and she could ask for her own.

And hadn't she been sleeping in her husband's side of bed, she would have seen it sooner.

But she missed him so much and because his side of bed painfully smelled of him, she chose to sleep there so that even in dreams, he would be with her.

Ever since they got married, there'd been nothing but trouble in their relationship. And during those times when they'd had peace, she was trying to act like a proper wife or he was out during the hunt.

Secretly, she yearned to have some quality time with her husband. Naomi once assured her that her husband wasn't normally this busy. She even predicted that after the war, everything will be back to normal and he'll stay here for a few months before going to another hunt.

Just like it used to be when they weren't married yet.

Naomi even told her that maybe he'll stay here for a longer time since he won't be out for any sexual escapades anymore with different women.

The idea secretly made her sick with jealousy but she wished, that one day, Kurama would drag her on a trip just like those he had for a long time so that they could spend a few days alone together.

And idea struck her and she just had to smile. Well, if he wouldn't invite her, she'd just have to ask him, instead.

And with that thought, she put the dagger on the table and kneeled to open one of the drawers and clean it from unimportant contents.

She haven't been kneeling for a minute when she heard the door squeak and because she'd always kept the door open or unlocked to welcome visitors, she'd assumed it was just the wind that caused it. But when she heard the clicking of lock in place, she knew instantly who it was.

She turned around slowly, grabbing the dagger, and saw him.

Yomi looked at her hungrily before taking off his tunic.

* * *

Reilan was doing his routine patrol when he had been informed that Yomi came back to the Keep.

"He's just asking for a replenishment of their supplies before going back to their lands. They said what they had won't be enough. His soldiers were outside the fortress."

Reilan quickly nodded then turned to the direction of the keep. His mistress had told him once that she was terrified of Yomi, and by gods, he would stay by her side until he left the estate.

But the nearer he got to the keep, the quicker his pace became, his heartbeat accelerating with every passing second. He didn't know why he felt as if she were in trouble but he was already running just to be able to get to her.

And then he heard the scream. He thought his heart stopped beating as he reached for his sword. "Son of a bitch!" he roared.

Everyone was now running to the courtyard and the silence that followed the scream terrified all of them.

He looked up to her chamber's window and he saw a man, clutching his eyes, swaying until he lost his balance and fell.

Her chamber, being on the third level, was so high that he landed with a sickening thud. Mouth wide open, blood dripping from his closed and cut eyelids.

And then, Reilan ran. _Kami,__ please let her be alive_, he chanted over and over to himself.

He was a few steps away from the keep when the door was suddenly pulled open and out came a running Botan.

He stopped dead in his tracks as she looked more terrifying than her anguished scream; he wondered how she'd managed to walk, much more, run.

There was a haunted look in her eyes, her skin pale and she was shaking terribly. There was also blood – everywhere.

He walked towards her to take her in his arms but she ran towards Yomi's dead body instead.

"Hurry, Reilan, help me hide him," she said desperately while sobbing, refusing to look at him.

A number of soldiers surrounded Yomi's body but when Botan approached, they gave way to her, their expressions one and the same – rage.

She grabbed Olic's soldiers. "You have to believe…I didn't kill him…he was covering my mouth…and then…no, no, no…he jumped…that he did…Olic, I tried to cut his arms but I can only reach his face…yes, he tripped and fell…I can't scream for help," she rambled then grabbed Yomi's foot and tried to drag his body away.

"I'll do it, milady," Reilan said calmly as he tried to get her away from the site, not even noticing the lack of help from his soldiers as they were all shocked from what had just happened to their beloved mistress.

"Yes, please, hide it. If his clan knew what happened, there would be another war, ne?" Botan said.

"There would be no one left to declare war on us, milady," he said calmly, but his eyes betrayed the anger he felt inside – but it looks like she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Now, he's never going to love me. I only bring him trouble," she said and tears streamed down her face.

"Milady, you need to see a healer," he said, ignoring her statement. It wasn't in his position to tell her what her husband really feels.

And though the stupid kitsune haven't realized it yet, he really noticed how his friend's hearts slowly melted with his feelings for his wife.

Reilan tried taking her in his arms but she stepped away from him. "No, no. I'm not clean, Reilan. He was on me and…don't touch me," she sobbed, then threw herself in his arms.

"Will he ever love me now?" she asked, then fainted.

Reilan quickly lifted her then turned to Olic. "Go fetch Yukina, she'll need her help. Tell Kurama what had happened and, damn it, Olic, just make sure he understands that she's fine now," he said in a low voice.

Olic nodded then turned to get his horse from the stables.

Reilan turned to the other soldiers. "We will not accept this disrespect. Go and attack what was left of the bastard's soldiers outside this fortress," he ordered then turned to leave.

A soldier called out to him. "What will we do to his body, sire?"

Reilan paused, but didn't turn around. "Feed it to the animals. He did not deserve to be remembered in any way. Take the dagger and clean it before returning it to the kitsune. Sp that he may feel, even a little, that the bastard was killed using his weapon."

Another pause.

And then. "Remember, spare no one. Bring justice to your mistress."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know almost all of you wanted Kurama to rescue Botan but we have to admit it was cliche and I wanted to portray that Botan can sometimes do things on her own and not always rely on her darling husband. Now, that was a cruel decision by Reilan…but of course, we must remember that they we're thieves…thus, it is expected of them. Though the trio was portrayed in this story as very huggable and lovable men, let's not forget that inside, there lies a cold heart in each of them. Also, I would like to thank you for supporting Kuronue/Yukina pairing in this fic...I didn't know it will work out well...in the series, they didn't even know each other and their pairing was miraculously successful. Thank you all!

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com/ angkat14


	19. Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:** And you thoughtI died! Well, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for...and oh, many of you asked if she got raped or not as it was a little confusing. Well, you see, I really made it confusing...because you will find out what will happen in this chapter..Muwahahahaha!!!

**Disclaimers Applied!**

This chapter had been inspired by Julie Garwood's books. Credit also goes to "Wild Honey" for inspiring one scene.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

animefreak03, Elementalmoon, deity of death1, Kitsune Kit, junyortrakr, Psychogirly, HereTheParty a.k.a. - JesusIsMYHERO, KenshinGal128, BitterStalker, Dancing Doll, heartluv, tigerw114, kanamey, Melanie-chan, Birth stained Scarlet, i won't tell, Crescent Venus, annetheatre, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Joide's KB4ever, Raye-sama, baka-onna2003, Dark Paine, firelavalily, FallenStardust, lite-clouds, mai, Caitlin Collins, Donna Kitsune, Madam Spooky, Koishii-san, kanamey, GreenTea Mage, Firefox, Mikoshoujo lady-anheleta-of-darkness, Nazz2.0, forever-sweet1

Pandora Kattalikis - ,I would like to help in anyway I can, feel free to email me anytime

Jordan's Girl - Reilan is my baby, I actually ONLY made him up...and later on, halfway through the fic, I saw Fruits Basket and Shigure Sohma reminds me so much of Reilan, it was really funny. I can picture him like that

Kitsune-0503 - actually it was supposed to be cut. The effect I want to make is that her thoughts were cut because she leaped to her husband, all thoughts of her stopping, lol

**Special Thanks to those people who fully support Kuronue-Yukina pairing...its something I just made up and decided in the middle of the book. It was supposed to be Reilan-Yukina, but since Reilan is my baby, he's mine, lol. Actually, I didn't know it would hit, I originally made it just as a side story, so as not to focus solely on the main characters, but it seemed to be doing great on its own. Kuronue-Yukina is almost impossible as Kuronue died even before Kurama met Hiei, still, I'm glad for the readers' acceptance.**

* * *

**STOLEN HEARTS **

Chapter 19: The Calm After The Storm

* * *

He burst the door open and bumped straight to Reilan. It seemed he was blocking his way because he let Yukina pass through and not him.

"Get out of my way," he said in a deadly but calm tone, Reilan inwardly cringed. It would have been better if the kitsune was shouting and raging than this – when he was being silent and calm, he knew the anger really ran through his veins.

"Kitsune –"

"I wouldn't hesitate tearing you limb to limb, Reilan. Get out of my way," he said in that same tone.

"You should control your anger first –"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he bellowed, his golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're going to scare her, you idiot!" Reilan shouted in turn, hoping to knock some sense in him. "After everything she'd been through, the last thing she needed was to see you like you would kill the first person you see."

Kurama was about to retaliate, then, as if what Reilan said sunk through his brain, changed his mind, glumly sat on the couch, grabbed one of his wife's pink pillows and trembled violently, trying to control his tears.

"Tell me where you placed the bastard's body," he said lowly, his head buried in the pillow.

"We fed it to the animals," Reilan said as he sat on the couch across his friend, "the remaining soldiers were killed. Will you declare another war on what was left of their estate?"

At that, Kurama looked at him, "I don't want to cause any more problems with my wife. Didn't Mukuro want to colonize Yomi's estate? Give her the go signal. We won't interfere anymore," he said.

Reilan nodded. It had been quite some time since Mukuro's estate declared their intention of colonizing Yomi's estate. But since Yomi was Kurama's ally, the kitsune had declared expressly that if she dared go through with the plan, they would both declare war on her estate. Needless to say, she had abandoned the plan.

"Hn. Some ally we got, huh?" Reilan said sarcastically and Kurama smiled bitterly.

Silence followed. Neither of them voicing their fears and what they really think and feel about what happened to Botan.

"Milord?"

Both youkai looked up to see Yukina at the bottom of the stairs. "You can see oneesan now."

He didn't need to be told twice because he sprinted towards the stairs, took two steps at a time, raced passed the two guards outside their room and burst inside – the two of them purposely didn't follow to respect his privacy.

He frantically scanned the room and what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Nothing could ever prepare him for this. His imagination was far too gentle than what lies before him. His gentle little wife was badly beaten; it was a miracle she didn't die. One of her arms was bandaged and the side of her face was swollen, as if she'd been hit. Part of her arms that weren't covered with bandage turned into an ugly shade of purple, probably where the bastard grabbed her roughly, and there were claw marks almost everywhere.

She looked at him and opened her arms wide, reaching out to him.

He swallowed a big lump in his throat, and as he looked at her, walked towards her, unaware that his eyes looked so haunted, and because she was sitting on the couch, he had to kneel to hug her.

The minute she touched him, for the first time since he could remember, he cried. _It was ironic; shouldn't he be the one comforting her?_

He pulled back slightly and cupped her cheeks then kissed her forehead gently. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"I'm sorry," he repeated again and again but for the life of her, she could not understand what he was sorry for. She was the one who needed to apologize, not him. It was all her fault from the start.

But she continued to only hold him, not saying anything, for she could not trust her voice just yet. Just hearing her strong and mighty husband sob and seeing him trying to control his tears but failing was enough to make her heart ache with love.

Minutes passed by as she stroked his broad back and he eventually calmed down, his eyes quickly drying. Their position was rather awkward, and Kurama, realizing it only when his knees and back began to get stiff, picked her up and sat on the couch before settling her on his lap.

She sighed contentedly as she pressed herself closer to his warm body. "I have something to tell you, husband."

"You're supposed to be resting and not straining yourself," he chastised as he put his arms around her, but she shook her head.

Even in her condition, she still continued to defy his orders. "I didn't mean to kill him, husband."

"I know you didn't love," he said softly.

She continued to blab on as if she hadn't heard anything. "Well, maybe I did. But that's because I was so afraid and he was really strong. I tried to cut him so he would let me go. But I'm not sorry I killed him, are you?"

"No."

"What would you have done?"

He didn't answer the question. Truthfully, he didn't know what he would do to the bastard had he been alive now. It pained him to no end that while he was killing the Raizens in the battlefield because of the problem he himself had created, his wife was left there alone to fight off his predators he didn't even know exists.

"Ne, husband?" she nudged, clearly wanting an answer.

He sighed. She was such a stubborn witch. "I would have killed him for you."

She was confused by his answer. "Will there be another war now that I've killed Yomi?" she asked instead.

Kurama sighed again. His wife shouldn't really think about those things. It was his problems, not hers. "No, there wouldn't be another war," he said and noticed a vial on the bedside table.

He took it. "What's this?" he asked, opened the vial, and sniffed it. He knew in an instant that it was something to make her sleep.

"Nothing," she said, easily dismissing her husband's question. "Ne, how come there wouldn't be a war?"

Kurama, instead of answering, handed the vial to her. "Drink this."

"Husband –"

"Drink this first and I'll answer your question," he interrupted her.

Botan pouted then took the vial and swallowed it in one gulp. She frowned at the bitter taste then glared at her husband when she saw him smiling.

He was making fun of her, darn it!

"Now answer me," she demanded as she leaned her forehead on his. The medicine was so strong; she knew she would be asleep in five minutes.

"They've all been taken care of, love," Kurama said softly as he touched his nose to hers.

"That's nice," she said, not really understanding what he meant. But if it was already taken care of in any way, then it would be better.

"I wouldn't be able to touch you for awhile, huh?" he whispered softly, his tone full of regret and kissed her nose as his hold on her tightened.

"Why?"

"Well, if I touch you so soon, you might just remember what that bastard did to you," he whispered just as he showered her face with small kisses.

Botan suddenly pulled back – much to his dismay. "No, no, he didn't do anything to me. He fell before he could actually…anyway, there's no way," she paused, then bit her lower lip, colors rushing to her face, "Um, that your touch could frighten me, you know."

He tried to help it, but of course, he failed, because the smirk he tried hard not to appear on his face still appeared. He was such a vain kitsune; he can't help but think glumly, they were into a deep conversation and he can feel his ego bursting from that compliment. "Thank you," he tried to say as modestly as possible, which wasn't much, then to change the topic, "But I think you should sleep now."

But Botan shook her head. "I want to spend more time with you. It's rare when we're like this, just the two of us, together."

Kurama frowned, guilt slowly eating him. He knew he hadn't spent a good amount of time with her. "We'll fix that once you regain your health and you've fully recovered," he said and lifted her then walked towards the bed to lay her down.

"But husband –"

"That's a promise, wife," he said as he covered her with quilt up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

She gave him a sleepy smile. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

Kurama nodded. "I'll be the first person you'll see."

* * *

"For crying out loud, Olic, I told you not to engage in any strenuous activities while your wounds haven't fully healed yet," Yukina chastised him as she began to stitch Olic's side for the third time this week.

"But, milady," Olic complained, "I'm sleeping in Naomi's chambers now, I really can't help touching her."

She should have blushed at the sexual implication, instead, she frowned. "That's enough, Olic," Yukina said and looked at him sternly. "If you come back tomorrow to ask me to re-stitch your blasted wound, I'm going to ban you from Naomi's room for a month, got it?"

She looked so serious that Olic shuddered, "Hai, milady."

"Good. Now, off you go," she said as she rubbed her neck, obviously already tired and worn out, not really noticing that Olic scampered away before she can change her mind and ban him from the maidservant starting that minute. Because the war had just finished, her patients had tripled due to the wounded soldiers needing medical attention. "Next please," she yelled.

Kuronue sauntered inside with a lazy smile on his lips.

"Oh, it's you," she greeted him nonchalantly. "And what do you need me for?"

Yeah, after she tended Kuronue's serious wound, stealing him from death's hands, she had outgrown being shy and tongue-tied in front of him. Maybe because she had seem him more as a man than as her lord. But that doesn't mean that her attraction to him lessened.

Actually, since she became a full-pledged healer, she had ceased to be a shy girl, maybe it has something to do with her profession since it had built her self-confidence. Now, it was funny to watch her patients, mostly soldiers, cowering in fear when she glares at them for not following her instruction in medication.

"I have one question to ask you," he said as he stepped towards her.

She didn't seem to notice. "And what is that?"

Kuronue grinned and went for the kill. "How would you like to get married with me?"

Yukina looked stunned. _Did she really hear what she thought she heard? _"What?"

Kuronue took two steps toward her and placed his hands on the table, effectively trapping her in between. "You and I. Would you like to get married?"

Maybe it was all the stress of taking care of too many patients at a time, or her worry about her sister's condition. It could also be the surprise from his question or the fact that he was standing entirely too close for her comfort. Because there must be something that triggered it.

She passed out.

* * *

"Here," Reilan said from behind him and handed him a cup of tea.

"This is not the time to drink that," Kurama said stiffly, his back straightening a little, ignoring the cup.

"It will help you calm down, kitsune," he said and almost shoved the cup on his face.

Kurama shrugged and accepted the cup, emptying the content with one long gulp. He handed the cup back to Reilan, who in turn, put it on the table.

"It's been three days, Rei," Kurama said, his shoulders slumping a little, "Why won't she wake up?"

Reilan patted his shoulders and sat on the edge of their bed to face his friend. "You're acting as if you don't know anything about healing. That potion would really make her sleep for three days, you know."

"I know," he mumbled, his shoulders slumping a little more.

"She wouldn't like it if you don't stop blaming yourself," Reilan muttered and looked at her sleeping form fondly.

Kurama sighed, stood up and began pacing. "I know that. But I can't help think, that if I hadn't been that cruel to her…if we hadn't had that stupid argument… dammit!" he roared in anguish, and punched the wall.

Reilan looked away. Though they had been friends since childhood, he knew he was already invading the kitsune's privacy.

He also understood what the kitsune was going through right now. He was thinking that hadn't they had that argument, had they been talking to each other, then, she could have told him what was happening.

Instead, he let his pride rule everything, and now, she was lying unconscious, violated by someone he thought was an ally.

He glanced at the kitsune and was relieved to find out that he had calmed down. "You know what?"

A few seconds passed by before Kurama looked at him, "What?"

"You should start practicing."

Kurama looked at him in confusion. "Practicing what?"

Reilan smiled at him broadly. "Why, saying 'I love you' of you," he said.

Kurama looked stunned. "What? I'm not…it's not – what…"

"Maa, maa, kitsune. Just admit it, will you. It'll be easier for both of you," he said and tapped his shoulders.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Reilan said since Kurama was still too stunned to react.

The door opened and Olic entered timidly. This was the first time he'd been in his lord's chambers.

"What is it?"

"Lady Mukuro is here," he said.

The two lord stood up suddenly. "Why?"

"Err," Olic began and cleared his throat, "Um, she was here to express her gratitude for letting them take over Yomi's estate. She also wanted to give you the report on what has happened."

Kurama nodded. "So, Yomi's clan is no more?"

"Hai, milord."

"That's good. Reilan, meet her. Tell her I have important matters to attend to."

Reilan nodded and was about to go out of the room already when Olic cleared his throat, "Um, milord?"

"What?"

"Lady Mukuro specifically told me she wanted to meet with you. She said it won't be a very long meeting so you can surely spend a few minutes with her. She won't be denied, milord."

Kurama blinked. "But –"

"Just get it over with, kitsune, she won't wake up for a couple more hours, you know," Reilan said, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Kurama sighed and glanced at his wife's sleeping form. "Alright. Lead the way, Olic."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" he bellowed loudly, ears twitching violently from irritation.

Naomi whimpered in return and looked at the livid youko in front of her. His golden eyes made her shiver as she stepped backward in fear.

"Calm down, kitsune," Reilan said that Kurama turned his angry glare at him.

"You want me to calm down? My wife is missing for what seemed to be the third time since I met her, not to mention the fact that a few hours ago, when I left her, she was lying here unconscious, recovering from her injury. Tell me to calm down, indeed!" he said, daring his friend to speak.

Reilan only massaged his temple, acting nonchalant, that made Kurama even more annoyed. "All, I'm saying is that, Naomi is a woman. Shouldn't you treat her more gently?"

Kurama suddenly stilled and eventually felt ashamed. Reilan was right, he shouldn't have treated her so harshly. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves then turned to Olic.

He ignored the way his guard stiffened and the way his eyes tried to hide the anger he felt towards him – but failing miserably. "I shouldn't have shouted at her like that. Take your woman and soothe her feelings."

Olic and Naomi looked surprised, and when he had gathered his senses, he bowed, "Hai, milord."

When the two was already out of sight, Kurama noticed that Reilan was smirking at him. "Don't start with me, Rei," he warned.

"You seemed overly concerned and worked up for someone not in love, eh?" he teased, ignoring his warning, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest in a lazy manner.

"Look," Kurama looked at him in annoyance, "I'm just concerned that the stupid woman would get into trouble again."

"Really?" he asked in that mocking tone again.

"What are you trying to say, anyway?" Kurama snapped, his ears starting twitching.

"Nothing," Reilan said and smiled mockingly.

"Look, I'm not in love with her. I'm just concerned that if she die, I would –" he stopped talking when he realized what he was about to say.

"Yes, kitsune? If she die, you would what?" Reilan continued to prod.

_What would happen to me if she dies? Will I be able to exist still? _

Yeah, even if the woman brought so much trouble to him, with every trouble she got into, having to summon him to get her out of it, she wormed her way into his cold heart and made a place in it.

It was quite scary and wonderful, in fact. Having to be dependent on her to live while at the same time, she depended on him for the same reason – not to mention she depended on him to get her out of sticky situations she always manage to get herself into.

"You're right, Reilan," Kurama said a little glumly, putting his hand on the top of his head when he realized what an ass he'd been to his wife – refusing her love and all – when he was feeling the same.

"So, you're going to tell her?" Reilan asked and Kurama was about to answer when he cut his friend. "Because I think I know the reason why she's gone."

Kurama's heartbeat quickened. "What is it?"

"Well, you told me you promised her you'll be the first face she'll see when she wakes up," Reilan said and smirked. "Do you realize that you've broken your promise to her for the first time?"**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** OH…another chapter done. So there, I didn't allow Yomi to actually rape her, he died before he could have done so. And well, Botan didn't seem to act as though something happened, ne? But since her thoughts are more preoccupied with what her husband will say when he found out rather than what happened to her, she didn't go to a state of shock afterwards. Want another chapter, well, you all know what to do to please me (grins)...just review!!!

PS: I made Yukina pass out on Kuronue. Kuronue will be really pissed at poor little me...I better hide before he can see me

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups . yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com/ angkat14


	20. Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note: **The end is now here… So sorry for the delay but, you see, I have to wait for Yukina to revive to consciousness and then I have to look for Botan, as well… (grins) Well, in reality, I've just been busy. So, onto the chapter…

**Disclaimers Applied!**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Here4TheParty a.k.a.-JesusIsMYHERO, junyortrakr, Lady of Roses, Kitsune Kit, Madam Spooky, Amber, animefreak03, Birth stained Scarlet, Forever-sweet1, annetheatre, kanamey, Elementalmoon, I won't tell, tigerw114, A-Friend-in-your-head, Tania, baka-onna2003, Tierrana Chang, Bluespark, Birdy06, Crescent Venus, Northern Swordsman, FallenStardust, Sazuka Chan, Your Crazy Fan, Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams, teardrops2m, Lady Meru, wishy wolf, Emporessofthedragons, Lady Nightshade, Senshi's Tenshi, Suisei, TR, Firefox, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, mizz, Crystel Tear, Mikoshoujo, Haperitz, Botan Urameshi, Wolf, tickle-me-blue, camiyu

* * *

**STOLEN HEARTS **

Chapter 20: Stolen Hearts

* * *

He backed away when he saw a very pissed Youko walking towards him. He wasn't afraid, of course; he just wanted to amuse himself by pissing the Youko more.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you?" Reilan asked as he grinned mockingly at his friend.

Kuronue threw him a dirty look before raising his middle finger at him and continued walking – past Reilan.

Reilan followed him. "Oh, I'm hurt, Kuronski. You told me to fuck off? How could you?" he said and pouted exaggeratedly.

_Kuronski?_ He grimaced as he stopped and glared at his will-soon-be-dead friend. "Reilan, I'm not in a very good mood right now. So, if you want to live long enough to leave this world an heir, could you please get lost?"

But Reilan, a mule-headed like his two friends, only put an arm around Kuronue's shoulder, a show of his friendly affection, and said, "One word: Yukina."

Kuronue threw his arms off disgustedly, "I'm not in the mood to contemplate what that woman is capable of doing. Honestly, Reilan, she's more peculiar than the kitsune's wife!"

"Well, the kitsune's wife you just mentioned to be less peculiar is missing right now," Reilan said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Reilan saw a hint of a smile surfacing Kuronue's face but he quickly hid it, "Well, at least that was predictable and quite habitual! Botan had been reported missing for quite a number of times already, it was getting old, if you ask me."

Reilan chuckled. Kuronue was right. But he wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing he was right. Also, it wasn't really the kitsune's wife he wanted to discuss with him, it was his own women problem.

"Well, how about you, Kuron? What did our dear Yukina do to make you so pissed off right now that you're threatening to kill me?" he asked, suddenly turning serious, one of the rare occasions.

Kuronue looked at him suspiciously, as if looking for some sign that he might be making fun out of him again, and when he saw nothing – "I proposed to her –"

"What?" Reilan yelled his surprise that nearby youkai looked at them. He couldn't be more surprised had he told her Yomi was alive.

Kuronue glared. "I'm sure half of the estate heard you. You could have just broadcast it for the whole world to hear, you know," he snapped.

Reilan ignored the sarcastic comment. "You what?" he repeated the question, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I –"

"You proposed to her?" Reilan interrupted, "Well, did she say 'no' to make you so pissed right now?"

"No –"

And though there's no logic behind it, he asked the complete counterpart of his previous question, "Well, did she say 'yes' and it somehow pissed you off?" Reilan rushed on, and from the look of him, one could say that he was trying hard not to shake the information out of his friend.

"No –"

"She didn't say 'no' and she didn't say 'yes'. Then what the hell did she said?"

"Nothing," then a pause for one second and, "she passed out."

Reilan froze and from the way his eyebrow was twitching, Kuronue knew he was controlling his laughter. "Well, at least," he paused to clear his throat, "at least she didn't throw up. That would have been insulting, ne?"

Kuronue looked at him darkly. "Are you deliberately trying to kill yourself?"

At that, Reilan, who was now red on the face, burst into laughter that a very disgusted and annoyed Kuronue left him.

* * *

He fought the urge to throttle the three soldiers when they reported that they haven't located his wife. No, truth be told, he wanted to kill everyone on his keep for letting his wife disappear again. 

How could this thing happen to him again? After tearing the keep apart and surveying the grounds, still with no sign of her, he was in his breaking point. He would not admit that his wife was gone.

"Calm down, kitsune," Reilan said just as Kurama began ranting and raving.

Kurama turned his angry, golden eyes on Reilan, "You want me to calm down while my wife is missing? Do you know her chance of surviving outside my territory? Last time, I found her alone in the middle of the night with only a stick to defend herself from the predators. A stick! I tell you, the stupid woman didn't have a lick of sense –"

"Maa! Maa!" Reilan cut him from rambling, "I know what you're going through right now. But I think we should give her the benefit that she'd learned her lessons by this time. She won't loiter outside your territory with only a stick as her weapon."

Kurama snorted his disapproval. "I'm telling you, that woman doesn't think like us. It's unlikely she'd learned her lessons."

Reilan smirked at him. "So, are you saying that your wife's a wacko?"

Kurama glared at him. "You will never trick me into saying that."

Reilan pretended to sulk that the kitsune caught on what he was thinking; and before he knew it, the kitsune was once again ranting and raving like an old woman. "Hey!" he yelled as he scratched his head, "Would you quit doing that? You're driving me insane! How are we going to find her if you keep acting like a fool? I bet you haven't noticed we haven't searched her favorite place yet."

Kurama stilled and looked at him. "The lake?"

"Yeah," Reilan said, successfully fought against the desire to roll his eyes. The kitsune certainly turned dumb whenever his wife was concerned.

"Why would she go to the lake?" Kurama asked, being completely stupid again. _See?_ Kuronue wanted to say with the matching rolling of eyes. Oh well, at least he wasn't harassing his eardrum anymore by ranting like a few minutes ago.

"I don't know," Reilan said and shrugged, "To think?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him. "With all her bags? Honestly, Rei, are you toying with me?"

"Of course not. Well," Reilan paused, a small grin escaping him, "Maybe she was thinking of whether to leave you or not. That's why she brought all her bags."

Kurama glared at his friend in exasperation. "Aren't you at least concerned about her welfare? Where the hell was Kuronue, anyway?"

"Kuronue's dealing with his own women problems. And believe me, kitsune, I'm just approaching the problem using logic," he said quite seriously.

"And I don't?"

Reilan was smart enough not to answer that. "Let's just search the lake, shall we?" Reilan said and began ushering the kitsune outside the hall.

"Fine!" he said, grumbling like a little child.

"Oh, by the way," Reilan began and smiled cheerfully, "it may not seem like it, but I do care about Botan. She's my favorite mistress."

Kurama looked at his friend as if he'd gone mental, "She's the only mistress you've ever had, Rei."

Reilan just continued to smile at him idiotically, "I know."

* * *

"Whoa, wait a second! Come on, let's talk," Kuronue said as he grabbed Yukina's arm and began dragging her to a secluded place. 

Yukina did not even utter a single word of protest as she was being led into the woods until he pressed her back against a tree trunk. She dared to look up at him and blushed when she found out that she was looking at him quite intensely.

And who wouldn't? Right now, she was starting to hyperventilate just because he was so close to her, add the fact that she fainted on him a while ago and she knew it wasn't long before she dies of mortification and embarrassment.

All she knew was that she woke up in her patient's bed and just remembering what had happened was enough for her to faint again.

Dear God, she was such a big idiot! She thought that after taking care of Kuronue and being with him alone for quite a long time would make the shyness disappear. Obviously, she thought wrong.

All the youko had to do was propose to her and she literally crumbled to her feet. It was really embarrassing.

And now, just as she decided to hide from him for a few days until he had forgotten about the incident (which to her sounded unlikely, as well), he happened to stroll by and saw her.

Before she had the time to blink, she was already pushed against the tree, with Kuronue standing uncomfortably close to her.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed, obviously too mortified by what had happened, "I didn't mean to faint."

Kuronue smirked at her, "I know you didn't, sugar. But we're not going to allow that to happen again, right? Now tell me you want to marry me," he said huskily and hovered a little closer to her.

Dear God, her breathing started to hitch again. "Hai," she said meekly, "I'll marry you."

He was so pleased with her answer that he kissed he though the way she answered his proposal lacked the enthusiasm he'd anticipated.

Before the kiss could get any deeper, though, Yukina shoved him away from her, her face red up to the roots of her hair.

"Uh, I need to go," she stuttered and not waiting for an answer, she started walking away.

Kuronue smiled as she watched her – his little wife-to-be would surely give him a chase, he thought. And then, a thought entered his mind and his smile disappeared only to be replaced by a frown.

He called after her.

She turned around and he growled, "No matter what happen, don't you ever pass out or puke at me on our wedding night."

Yukina's eyes widened, stunned. She turned scarlet and nodded, then scampered away before seeing the smile tugging at the corner of her fiancé's mouth.

* * *

"I'm not going back there do you hear me?" she shouted at poor Olic trying hard not to cower at the small woman a few feet away from him. 

"But milady, Lord Kura-"

"Don't say bad words, Olic!" she chastised him.

But Olic didn't seem to understand the logic behind his mistress's statement that he looked at her in confusion, "Huh?"

Botan glared at him in exasperation. "Don't mention that bastard's name in front of me."

Reilan chose that moment to pass by. "Olic, what in the world are you – milady!"

Botan turned only to glare at Reilan. As he was closely associated to her bastard of a husband, her anger to the kitsune was extended to him as well.

"I thought you were missing?" Reilan asked idiotically, if only to lighten the mood around them. He instantly noticed how bad his mistress's mood was when she glared at him seconds ago.

But Botan only glared at him harder, "Yes, I was missing, but since this baka here found me, I'm no longer missing, ne?" she said, then turned to glare at Olic, who bowed his head.

Reilan nodded in understanding, "Well, shouldn't we head back?"

"NO!" Botan screamed that both men flinched when their ears started to ring.

"But milady –"

"I'm not going back there, Olic, do you hear me?" she shouted.

"Loud and clear, madam," Reilan answered back that Botan turned to him.

"Don't you dare make fun of me," she warned.

Reilan took a step forward. This game has got to end already, "Look, Botan –"

"Don't come any closer or I'll cut my wrist!" she warned and extracted her husband's knife she'd hidden all the while.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Reilan muttered just as Olic paled. If she were to hurt herself in front of him, the kitsune would no doubt skin him alive.

"Uh, sire?" Olic turned to Reilan in hopes that he would know what to do.

"I'll handle her ladyship, go back to your post," he said, knowing what the guard was thinking, and Olic was more than happy to comply that he scampered away as fast as he could before his lord can change his mind.

"Now, sugar –"

"Don't 'sugar' me, Reilan," Botan warned but her eyes softened a little.

"Kurama's looking all over for you, you know," he said softly.

At that, Botan's eyes filled with tears. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, his meeting with Lady Mukuro must have been over, ne?"

Reilan looked at him in confusion. "What has Lady Mukuro got to do with all of this?" he asked her. She couldn't be jealous of that old woman, could she?

Botan looked at him, annoyed. "Well, obviously. My husband only remembers he had a wife when all of his activities are done."

Reilan frantically shook his head, "That's not true, milady –" he said as he took a step towards Botan.

"I warned you not to come any closer," she said and before Reilan could react, Botan pressed the dagger to her wrist – enough to draw blood.

Reilan backed away slowly. "Alright, I'm not going to come any closer," he said and he raised his hand in defeat. He knew that even if he tried, he couldn't go to her fast enough to grab that damned dagger. She would cut herself first and he didn't want that to happen. Curse the kitsune for leaving his dagger lying around.

Botan's defense relaxed a little, her grip on her dagger relaxed when someone from behind her grabbed it from her. She gasped loudly and turned to glare at the intruder and came face to face with her husband who had managed to materialize behind her without her knowing.

His face was contorted in pure fury that if she weren't furious, she would have cowered in fear.

"How dare you blackmail my friend by threatening to kill yourself!" Kurama roared that Reilan flinched for his mistress. The kitsune was being too harsh again. He suddenly decided that this was not a scene for him to witness so he walked away, unnoticed by the two.

Botan glared at him, hands on her waist, "Go on and side him, will you? After all, you always accommodate other people before your own wife!"

"What are you talking about?" he yelled at her in confusion.

"Nothing!" she yelled back and though he towered her, she stood straightly and looked up at him in great defiance. "I'm not making any sense, as usual!" she said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm so glad I can agree with you!"

"Fine!" she said and tried stomping away but Kurama grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Just what in the world is the matter with you?" he asked and quickly released her arm when he saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He growled in frustration. _What did he do now?_

"I'm going home! And don't you dare follow me!" she yelled again.

"This is your home, Botan," he said calmly, but his voice held a warning.

Botan shook her head, surprisingly calm. "This is not my home. This is your home and it was never mine."

Kurama looked at her in confusion, glad that she stopped yelling. He felt stupid trying to out-yell her a few minutes ago. "What are you talking about? Is this about Yomi?"

It was Botan's turn to look confused. "How did Yomi enter this conversation?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Yomi is dead," she said flatly.

"Yes, as you had mentioned quite a few times already," he said, quite exasperated. "I told you I'm sorry for not protecting you from him."

"Well, I don't care about that," she said, her voice rising again.

"Well then, if you don't care about that, why are you leaving me?" he challenged.

"Why not?"

"You're my wife," he snapped, feeling a headache coming up. This was such a senseless conversation.

"Husband, you don't need me," she said, equally irritated with the way their conversation was going nowhere.

He opened his mouth to retort, but she beat him into it, not wanting to hear his excuses. "Besides, I've reached a decision."

"About what?" he asked, mildly curious.

"I don't want to be married to someone who doesn't love me," she said calmly, bracing herself for the blow that will surely break her heart.

"Well, you aren't," he snapped, instead, completely throwing her off-guard and confused, her head snapped up.

"I'm not what?"

"Can you get any stupid?" he asked in irritation, instead, refusing to answer her. Here he was, trying to communicate his feelings for her, and she acted dumb, instead.

"Well, I'm so sorry if I'm – oh!" she suddenly lost everything she was about to say as realization dawned. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes. Can we please go back to the keep now? You're still too weak to be walking around the grounds. You need to lie down and rest," he said as he tried to put an arm around her.

She backed away, much to his disappointment. "Will you say it to me?"

"No."

"Why not?" she asked again, trying to sound annoyed, though a small smile was appearing on her pretty face.

"Because I don't want to, that's why. Besides, I believe that actions speak louder than words," he said seriously that Botan laughed.

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," she said happily as she grabbed his arm, walking back to their home, leaving her bags for the peasants to bring to the keep.

"I love you, husband," Botan said when he didn't say anything.

He grunted in return.

But to her, she would never trade it to all the love words in the world. He may not say the three big words to her, she knew he did. Besides, she didn't really expect him to say it. Not a cold thief like him.

She was happy enough knowing how he felt. The words would come later, if she drove him crazy enough for him to say it.

But right now, she'll be content in keeping the only thing she had stolen from him – his heart.

She would never give it back.

* * *

_OWARI_

**Author's Note: **That took me years to finish…I'm so sad it's over, but, it was meant to be. Don't want to write a fluffy ending so I hope that it's alright with you.

I've had lots of wonderful memories writing this and it will forever be carved in my mind, as well as those wonderful readers who made me strive to be better at writing.

Shameless Plugging: Please read "A Way of Saying I Love You", as I try to restructure its upcoming sequel, but not for now. I think I'll finish my other big project, "Deceive Me Not" first…I'll stick to one-shots for now before starting another big project.

Want me to notify you when I update? Subscribe in my mailing list: (just delete the spaces between)

http:groups. yahoo . com /group /lair-of-the-kitsune

Visit my site:

http:www. geocities. com/ angkat14


End file.
